It's All Antonio's Fault
by MyChemPoison23
Summary: Condoms, footballs to the stomach, fake nurses, confusing hallways, and flying backpacks. Lovino Vargas's first day at World Academy was already one of his worst, and he could only imagine that it would spiral downwards as he got to know the tomato bastard, otherwise known as Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! This is my first time posting anything here, and I'm only doing this because my friend will kill me if I don't, soooo yeah! Please review it so I can tell exactly how horrible my writing is! Also, I tried my best to be grammatically correct, but I make no promises . **

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Hetalia or any of its characters. If I did... hehehe... hehehehehehe...Mwahahaha...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA... *ahem* I mean... Ah... Yeah, I don't own anything :)**

* * *

"So, Mr. Vargas-"

"Lovino."

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Lovino. Mr. Vargas is my dad."

"Oh, my bad-"

"Whatever." The annoyed Italian pushed a brown curl out of his face as he stared at the professional looking woman sitting before him.

"So, Lovino." She smiled at him. Lovino had to bite his tongue to hold back a rude comment. He was feeling cramped in the tiny office and he was sick of listening to this lady's pointless politeness. "Tell me, why do you think you're here?"

"Because of that fucking to-"

"Mr. Var- Lovino! Please, no swearing! You are on school grounds after all."

Lovino's face turned redder.

"Fine. _My bad_. I'm here because of that _idiotic_ Spaniard! If it wasn't for him, none of this would have happened! My life would be going swimmingly if I had never met that jerk!" Lovino dripped acid in all of his words, hoping this bitch would see his point.

"Do you mean Antonio?"

"The tomato bastard, yeah."

"Lovino! Language!"

"Oh come on! I can't even say bastard? That's fuck- _freaking_ ridiculous! This is bull shi- _This is B.S._!" Lovino had to refrain himself from screaming at the woman.

"Ok, we obviously have some issues to deal with here. Why don't we start with the beginning?"

"The beginning...Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously, and I would appreciate it if you stopped rolling your eyes at me. You're here for a reason, Lovino. Remember that."

"_Fine_. You want to know why I'm here? I'll tell you _exactly_ how I ended up in this Hell hole!"

Lovino took a deep breath.

He closed his eyes.

He remembered.

* * *

"Did you remember your pencils?"

"Ve~!"

"Did you remember your books?"

"Ve~!"

"Did you-"

"Damn it, Dad! We're not fucking six years old!"

"All right, Lovino, calm down! I just want to make sure my little boys are ready for their first day of school!" Mr. Vargas exclaimed, smiling brightly. He was a bit saddened on the inside to see his sons go off to boarding school, but he was excited for the opportunities they would experience, the fun they would have, the girls they would meet...

"I'm not a little kid!" Lovino grumbled under his breath as he slipped out of the car. "Holy crap..."

The school in front of him was enormous. The building itself was shaped like a large 'E' with football, soccer, golf, cricket, jai-alai, and baseball fields around the back, as well as tennis courts and swimming pools. It sprawled across the grounds like a freaking mansion!

_How the Hell did Feli get accepted to this place? Why the Hell would this fucking palace accept him?!_

Lovino looked back to see his brother stumble out of the car. His light brown hair swayed in the wind as his curl, identical to Lovino's, bounced in the air.

"Ah, Lovi! It's so pretty!" Feliciano burst out; his face was the perfect picture of happiness. Lovino felt sick.

"I told you not to call me that! And how many times have I told you to shut the door behind you?" Lovino nagged his brother before realizing that he had already wandered off like he was apt to do. Cursing under his breath, he walked back to the car. He poked his head in to say a final farewell to his father before leaving but was stopped short.

"Ah, Lovino, good! I almost forgot to give you these..." his dad dropped something into Lovino's hands.

"What is- WHAT THE HELL? ARE THESE- Why the _FUCK_ are you giving me _condoms_?!" He screamed, dropping the packets of latex on the car seats.

"You and Feli are young men now, and young men should always be prepared in case a young lady-"

"GOODBYE, DAD." Lovino slammed the car door, his face tomato red. He quickly rushed to the front of the school to try and find his brother. He slowed down when he saw him talking to some buff, blond guy by next to the school's entrance. Of course his brother would've already made a friend...

_Feli's always been so easy going... I don't see why everyone loves him so freaking much. All he says is 'Ve~!' all the time and go on and on about pasta and cats... I mean, I'm cool too, right? Of course I fucking am, I have tons of friends! Like... Well, that doesn't fucking matter! Mind your own fucking business bastard! I don't need to tell you who my friends are!...Wait... Dammit, I'm talking to myself in my head again..._

"Hey, watch out!"

"What-?" Lovi barely had time to turn his head before a football seemingly came out of nowhere and rammed into his stomach. He fell to the ground with a thud, his backpack landing beside him.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry. My cousin was just throwing the ball around and... Are you hurt?" A teen Lovino's age was staring down at him with a look of concern plastered on his face. The green-eyed boy with the British accent spun his head around to furiously glare at someone slowly ambling towards them. "Alfred! Get your bloody arse over here and apologize you git! You knocked the kid flat on his back!"

"Chill out, Artie! It was an accident, I'm sure he's fine." the American turned from the Brit to the Italian, now sitting up and clutching his stomach. "Are 'ya all right, bro? That was a pretty hard throw!"

"Of course I'm not alright you fucking bastard! You just threw a fucking football in my Goddamn stomach! If I start coughing up blood I swear to fucking God I'll rip out your fucking throat. Now, someone better take me to the fucking nurse before I die!" Lovino yelled at the two startled teens. His chest heaved as he continued struggling for breath from the impact and his verbal outburst.

_Shit, Lovino. You said you weren't going to do this! You're trying to make friends this year, remember? Now you've just cursed out the first people you've talked to!_

"Haha! Oh, that was funny dude! Come on, lemme help you up. Artie here'll take ya up to the nurse. I'm still playing football out here if 'ya wanna hang when you're done. See 'ya later, bro!" Alfred walked away smiling back to his game with what looked like a group of Americans.

"I really do apologize for Alfred. The wanker only thinks about himself..." the Brit shook his head disapprovingly at the thought of the American and instead focused on leading a very confused and injured Italian to the nurse's office. Lovino noticed that Feliciano had wandered off again when they passed the front entrance. "Anyhow, my name is Arthur- not Artie- and you are?"

"I'm Lovino, and yeah, I noticed. That bastard didn't even apologize!" Lovino complained, rubbing his still sore stomach.

"He tends to do that. He always claims to be a hero and swoops in to 'save' everyone. In reality, it was his entire fault from the beginning! He is undoubtedly one of the most immature people I know!" Arthur vented as they continued to walk down seemingly endless hallways.

_How big is this freaking school?! I mean, I saw the map yesterday, but still! How the Hell do they expect me to find my way around here? It's like a fucking maze that only leads you to schoolwork!_

"Hey, I don't recall ever seeing you around the school before. Are you new?" the British teen asked. Lovino's face slightly reddened as he figured where the conversation was going.

"Yeah, it's actually my first day here."

"Oh, wow, I'm sorry. This has got to be a horrid way to start the school year... Well, what did you get into the school for?"

_Aaaaaand that's exactly what I didn't want to talk about. Dammit. Now he's gonna think I'm a loser..._

"Well, actually, my brother got an art scholarship. I'm only here because they allow siblings into the school so they won't be separated..." Lovino's face reddened more. People always gushed over how amazing his freaking brother was, how sweet he was, how kind he was. Lovino was sick of it.

"Ah, well, you're lucky. World Academy is the best private school out there. You'll have a great time here, trust me." Arthur smiled, trying to be polite.

_Huh, maybe this guy isn't that bad-_

Lovino suddenly noticed that the Brit had huge, bushy eyebrows.

_How the Hell did I not notice that before? Shit, now they're all I can look at! Quick, look at anything but his furry caterpillars! My God, are they moving?! He's probably saying something, but I can't look away. There's absolutely no way those are natural; he's got to have some sort of implants or something! Fuck, eyebrow implants? Is this the kind of shit I signed up for? Well too damn bad! I'm not getting those fucking implants and I'm sneaking into his dorm room and shaving them off his face when he sleeps! Eyebrow implants, the nerve! I mean, really? I like eyebrows as much as the next guy, but come on... There's a point where you have to call it quits. How much do people even like eyebrows? Is it worse to have too little eyebrows, or too much? If I could have Arthur's eyebrows or none at all, which would I choose? If I couldn't pluck them... Would they grow back? Can I pencil them in or...?_

"Lovino? We've been at the nurse's for a while now..."

_Damn it! I was so busy not staring at his eyebrows..._

"Ah, well, uh, ahem... thanks... I guess..."

"Not a problem. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm meeting some friends for tea. But hey, if you're going to the induction ceremony tonight, you can sit with my friends and I." He offered.

"Sure."

"Great, I'll see you later then! We'll be sitting towards the front a couple minutes before it starts all right?"

"Yeah, I got it."

"Ta for now then, Lovino!"

_Did... Did he really just say 'ta'? Is... Is that even a fucking word? Whatever, I seriously need a freaking nurse. I think my ribs are broken... Isn't the saying 'ta ta for now'? What the fuck happened to the second 'ta'? Am I not worthy of two 'tas'? Well, who needs him?! You can keep your fucking 'ta tas'. I'm not crazy. This school is playing tricks on my mind! Damn these weirdos!... Ahh fuuuuck, my stomach! I need the nurse! Now!_

Lovino walked into the nurse's office.

"Hey, is anyone there? I'm pretty sure my ribs are broken over here... Hello? Are you fucking kidding me? What kind of crappy school is this if the fucking nurse isn't even here..."

"Hey there!" a voice called out from behind him.

"What the Hell?!"

A skinny albino guy popped up from behind Lovino. He was tall and lanky, his spiky white hair falling in his eyes. He had a white nurse's coat hanging from his shoulders and a clipboard in his hands.

"Sorry I was out of the office, I had to go deal with some paper work. There was a kid in here earlier who had been hit in the head with something really heavy... Now, what's the problem? You look pretty healthy, are you sure you're not faking something to get out of the induction ceremony tonight? I hear that thing is gonna be soooo boring. I'm thinking of just skipping it and-"

"Wait, what the fuck are you talking about? There's no way you're the fucking nurse."

"Why couldn't I be? Are you insinuating that the awesome me isn't awesome enough to be a school nurse? I'll have you know I went through years of extensive medical training and graduated at the top of my class!"

"You're too young to be a fucking nurse, you look fucking sixteen!"

"So? Just because I look young doesn't mean I am. I'm a trained medical professional. I know all kinds of weird medical stuff that keeps me looking young. Now, are you hurt or what?"

_Dammit, my stomach hurts too bad to argue with this dick any longer..._

"Whatever. Some idiot threw a football at my stomach and I'm pretty sure my insides are bathing in blood. Have your years of training taught you what to do now, dick head?"

"Mr. Potty Mouth, hmm? Well alright then, take your shirt off, grumpy pants. I'll need to see how bad the injury is. Also, insult me one more time and I will gladly slip you some extra painkillers. No one will know. It'll just be a little 'accidental overdose', and no one will question your death. Understand?"

"Whatever." Lovino winced as he peeled off his shirt. He cursed under his breath as he felt his stomach throb against the cool air.

_Shit, this is really getting worse over time. This nurse better know what he's fucking doing... Also, is he serious? Isn't threatening a student illegal or something? I mean, seriously! What the Hell was the school thinking when they hired this guy?_

"Holy fuck! That looks nasty as Hell! Who the fuck threw a football that freaking hard?! Ah, wait, I bet it was Alfred... Actually, I think the only people even possible of that kind of strength are either him or Ivan, and I have no idea where that creepy Russian dude is..." The nurse rambled off.

"Hey, nurse! Remember me? I'm the one who you're supposed to be helping, in case you freaking forgot." Lovino snapped. He felt uncomfortable with his shirt off in front of a stranger.

_Wait a fucking minute... He never asked my name... Hell, he never asked me any information about myself... Isn't that the first thing nurses are supposed to do? And wait, he never said his name either, did he? He's not even wearing a nametag or some shit like that!_

"What's your name, Mr. Nurse Guy? I find it kind of weird how you never introduced yourself, or even asked any information about myself really." He glared suspiciously at the albino standing before him.

"Ah, well you're Lovino! I heard Arthur saying goodbye to you out in the hallway!" he replied, an off center smile on his lips.

_Hmmm, well that makes sense... Wait, the fuck? He was spying on us?! That's creepy as Hell! This is just fucking great. I'm alone in a room, without my shirt on, with some kind of pedophile stalker who's threatened to kill me. Just wonderful, Lovino. Bravo... And on your first day too! Ok, think... There has to be a way out of this... Just keep stalling him until you can make your escape..._

Lovino slowly gripped his shirt as he prepared to make a wild dash to the open doorway.

"Well, alright then... You still haven't told me your name though..."

"MR. BEILSCHMIDT!"

"Ah shit...Yes, Miss Lori?" the guy in front of Lovino suddenly looked a lot younger as he tried to put on his most innocent face.

"What are you doing in my office, Gilbert? I thought I told you to go back to your dorm to get some rest! You were hit in the head very severely by that frying pan and- Wait, who is this?" The young woman in a white coat identical to the albino's suddenly caught sight of a shirtless Lovino. That was when she noticed Gilbert's clothing and her clipboard in his hands.

"Oh, Hell no."

"It's not what it looks like!"

"You're pretending to be the school nurse again, aren't you?! Dammit Gilbert, I thought we went over this last time! If I catch you in here playing dress up one more time I'm going to bring you straight to the dean's office!"

"It's not dress up! I'm going to be a doctor one day, so I figured, 'why not start practicing now?' That's pretty smart of me, eh?" He flashed a smile at the actual nurse.

"I swear to God, if I was a student, I would smack you so hard upside the head right now. Get out of my office."

"But-!"

"Now, Mr. Beilschmidt!"

Gilbert pouted and threw the clipboard onto the counter beside him.

"Fine! The awesome me doesn't want to be a nurse anyway! I'm gonna be an awesome doctor, just you-"

"NOW."

"Fine!" Gilbert rushed out of the office.

"I want that coat back after you've washed it!" the nurse called out after him.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you over my awesomeness!" the albino's voice faded as he ran down the hallway to go bother someone else and maybe update his blog and Twitter account. The woman now in front of Lovino sighed and shook her head, a slight smile on her face.

"Ah, that Gilbert... Anyway, my name is Miss Lori, and you are obviously hurt. What's your name dear?" she looked warily at the large bruise covering Lovino's stomach.

_I have soooo many things to say about what the fuck just happened, but I need some fucking pain relievers or something, NOW._

"My name is Lovino Vargas, this is my first day at the school, my medical records should be in the system by now, I don't have any medical allergies, I was hit in the stomach by a fucking moron and it hurts like Hell. Do you have painkillers or something I could take before I pass out?" he rushed his words as he leant against the counter for support.

"Of course. Here, let me get some out of the cabinet. They should help curb the pain for now. That is a pretty bad bruise though. Hmmm..." she spoke while pulling out a small pill bottle from the cabinets beside her. She dumped one in her hands and poured Lovino a cup of water. He quickly swallowed the pill down and washed it down with the cool liquid.

"My biggest concern right now is whether or not the hit did any internal damage. I want you to contact me at any time if you start coughing up blood or the pain in your stomach becomes unbearable. Your dorm room should have the nurse office's number listed by the telephone, so don't hesitate to call if you have any questions on your condition. I want you to at least come in here once by the end of the week so I can do a follow up examination. I also want to wrap up your stomach for the rest of the day, just in case your ribs are bruised. Here, sit over here..." Miss Lori spoke softly as she carefully wrapped Lovino's torso in bandages, vigilant to touch his bruise as little as possible. Even with her watchfulness, Lovino still cursed loudly as she clinched off the wrappings. "There, good as new!"

"Ah, thanks... I suppose... And hey, who the Hell was that kid, and why the heck was he pretending to be the nurse? Also, what did you mean when you said 'again'?" Lovino questioned the woman as he slipped his shirt back on, wincing considerably less than when he had taken the piece of clothing off. The drugs were working fast, and he was relieved.

"Oh, well that's Gilbert Beilschmidt. For a kid that smart, he does some pretty stupid things. If it wasn't for those two he runs with..." she sighed and shook her head. "So, you said this was your first day here, right? This must be a pretty awful way to start of your school year, I'm sorry dear." she flashed him a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah, it's whatever. I'll get that jerk back another time for this... Also, are you avoiding my question as to why the Hell that kid was pretending to be the nurse?" Lovino pressed again.

"Ah, well you see, well..." Miss Lori sighed again and explained further. "Gilbert's got a bit of an inflated ego... Aw, Hell, who am I kidding? The kid is a down right narcissist. He thinks he's the 'awesome-est' kid in the Academy. He's also studying to become a doctor, although I don't know how he expects to get into any decent medical school with his kind of record... Ah, well now I'm just gossiping. He comes in here everyone once in a while and tries to play Nurse, but I'm never too far away from the office, so don't worry. Now, you should probably be getting to your dorm room. The medication will make you a bit drowsy, but you should be fine to go to the induction ceremony tonight. I'll see you there, Lovino." she smiled at the Italian as he made for the doorway.

"Right, see you later then."

_What kind of fucking school is this? They let some stupid kid into the nurses office and he just pretends to be an actual medical professional? What the fuck?! Ugh, calm down, Lovino. You just remember not to associate yourself with that kid, alright? Now, my dorm is in the right wing on the third floor, room number _308_... Where the fuck is that? All right, I'll just take out my map..._

_FUCK._

"FUCK!" Lovino screamed in the middle of the empty hallway. He had left his backpack outside when Alfred had knocked him over. His main bags had already delivered to his room, but his backpack had all of his school supplies and personal papers in his backpack.

"I fucking swear, if anyone touched my fucking bag, I will hunt them down and cut off their fingers one by fucking one!" Lovino muttered under his breath as he walked as fast as he could back to the front of the school. Or at least that's where he thought he was walking. Before he knew it, he was in front of a door with the number _308._

"Wait, how the fuck did I end up at my room? I don't even remember walking up any fucking stairs! This school is too fucking big for its own good, Goddammit!" Lovino cursed aloud again, utterly confused and frustrated. As he stood there, debating whether or not he should try to find his way downstairs again, he was shocked as the door of his dorm opened up to reveal a very worried British teen.

"Lovino! I thought I recognized your curses... What are you doing here?" Arthur asked Lovino, leaning against the door frame.

"Arthur? Ah, well, this is my dorm too..."

"Shit. They screwed up again guys!" Arthur yelled over his shoulders into the room. His declaration was met by frustrated groans. He turned back to Lovino. "Come on in!" Lovino stepped through the doorway and allowed Arthur to close it behind him.

"Holy crap!" He exclaimed once he saw the room.

_Shit, this place is amazing! It looks like a fucking five star hotel suite or something! A full dining room, a mini kitchen, a flat screen T.V... This school is fucking rich! I can't- Wait a fucking minute. Is that who I-_

"Lovino, I'm sure you remember Alfred..."

"Sup dude! Yo, you left your book bag outside, so I brought it up to give it to you at the ceremony tonight, but now that we're roomies, here ya go!" Alfred chucked the bag at Lovino. The teen watched helplessly as the bag hurtled towards him, heading straight towards his freshly wrapped stomach.

_Fuck. Not again._

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! Review if you can and tell me what you think! I have more written, but I seriously need motivation to publish anything, so tell me if you like the story! Anyway, I feel like I'm just rambling on at this point, so ciao!`**


	2. Chapter 2

Before he knew it, the bag suddenly stopped a few feet in front of Lovino.

_How the Hell did that happen?! It's like it hit an invisible wall or something!_

"Ow, Alfred! That hurt..." Lovino heard a soft voice speak, and, seemingly out of thin air, a blond haired teen appeared, rubbing his stomach and staring, seemingly annoyed, at Alfred.

_WOAH, WHERE THE FUCK DID HE COME FROM?! _

"Ah, sorry, Matt! I didn't see ya there! We need to put a bell on you or something!" Alfred laughed as he slapped him on the back, eliciting a small squeak from the Canadian.

"Matthew, this is Lovino. He's our new roommate. It looks like the school screwed up, again. I was wondering when the owner of the bags they delivered earlier would come to claim them." Arthur shook his head and picked up Lovino's bag, handing it to the Italian. He gestured over to the corner of the room to where the rest of Lovino's things were waiting.

"Wait, you three already dorm here? Then why the Hell did they put me in here?" Lovino questioned.

"The school, well, most people actually- no offence, Matthew- tend to forget that poor Matthew here exists. Even though he's been here for as many years as we have, the school still hasn't officially assigned him a room. Whenever we bring him into the office they apologize and say they'll get right on it, but then weeks pass by and when we bring it up again, they just ask 'who'? Matthew's just been staying in our dorm since we have an extra bed, but every once in a while they put someone in here and we have to go down to the office and get them reassigned... It isn't easy though. They think we just want an extra bed. Idiots..." Arthur explained, sighing. "Bloody school systems..."

"It's no problem, really. I can sleep on the floor, it'll be fine..." Matthew nearly whispered, cheeks blushing as if the entire situation was his fault.

_Shit. Do I be a dick or do I take the couch? Or I could... Dammit! I thought I would be able to get away from Feliciano for a bit now that we don't share a room, but... Goddammit._

"Ah, actually guys, my brother is only a couple doors down in room _314_. I could sleep with him so that way we don't have to have anyone sleeping on the floors in here. I'll just leave my stuff in here though and change in the bathroom or something. My brother won't mind, I'm sure of it." Lovino suggested. He remembered all the times he had woken up to his brother sleeping next to him. The kid was practically a ninja when it came to sneaking into rooms.

"Really? Aw man, that's awesome! You'll have to introduce us to him later! But for right now, I'm starving! Anyone up for burgers?" Alfred exclaimed, rubbing his stomach.

"You just ate six of them an hour ago! Why don't you just eat something from the fridge until dinner tonight? I made some scones earlier if anyone is interested." Arthur pointed out. Alfred's face went white. Lovino went to look at Matthew but suddenly realized he was gone.

_How the fuck does he do that?! He's like a fucking Canadian ghost or something! He only reveals himself when summoned and disappears without a trace..._

"Actually, I don't think I'm that hungry anymore! I'm, ah, just gonna go ummm... DISTRACTION!" Alfred had been calmly removing his jacket as he was speaking and now threw it in Arthur's face as he ran for the door. "Just a tip of advice, Lovino... Don't eat any of Artie's food if you know what's good for you!" And with that the American was gone.

"BLOODY WANKER! Fucking Alfred... Thinks he can do whatever the Hell he wants... Ah, sorry about that Lovino." Arthur flashed an apologetic smile at the Italian as he pulled the jacket off his head. "My food isn't really that bad... At least, I don't think so... Anyway, how are you feeling? Did the nurse say how bad it was?"

"Yeah, that American bastard got me pretty good. She bandaged me up and gave me something for the pain, but I'm supposed to go back, at the latest, later this week." Lovino explained, fumbling with the straps on his backpack.

"Well I'm glad to hear that. I really am so very dreadfully sorry about that whole rooming ordeal. Ah, but I digress... I'm going to go get changed for the induction ceremony tonight. I'll be back in a few moments, if you'll excuse me." Arthur apologized again, moving towards his room.

_Changed? We have to dress up for this freaking thing?_

"I was actually just going to head on over to my brother's room to, ah, _change_. I'll be back soon."

"Wonderful! Just come on back into the dorm when you're done and I'll give you a more thorough tour of the school." Arthur said, hoping his voice didn't reveal his knowledge of how hopelessly lost the Italian was within the Academy walls.

_Great. He knows how fucking stupid I am with directions..._

"Sounds good. _Ciao (Bye)_."

_Room _313..._ Where the fuck is his room? Odds are on the right, evens are on the left... Ah, fuck it! This school is fucking ridiculous! I didn't come here to wander around the fucking hallways for the rest of my life!_

"_Fratello (Brother)_?"

Lovino looked up and met the curious gaze of his brother.

"Ah, it is _mi fratello (my brother)_! I thought I heard you mumbling to yourself out in the hallway, ve~" Feliciano spoke out loud as he brought Lovino towards his room by the elbow. Nudging the door open with his hip, the smiling Italian swept his arm across the room. "_Benvenuti nella mia casa (Welcome to my home)_!"

"Yeah, yeah, that's just fucking great, Feli, but I have something to tell you-" Lovino started before hearing a loud gasp come from the corner of the room.

"Ah, Feliciano-san! You did not tell me you were inviting someone over... I am dreadfully sorry, Feliciano-san's friend-san, I did not properly prepare the dorm room for your visit... Please forgive me..." A black-haired Japanese teen bowed deeply, his cheeks flushed red.

"Uh...It's...fine? I don't, um..."

_Is this kid serious? I don't... Is he joking with me? I do not take kindly to being kid around with! What do I look like, four fucking years old? No! I look like a Goddam adult! How dare he- Oh God, he looks like he's going to kill himself._

"Calm down, Honda. Everything is fine." A steady voice stated as it traveled across the room. Lovino watched the same blond he had seen talking to Feliciano outside the school walk over to the shaking teen. "Why don't you get dressed for tonight's ceremony?"

"Ah, of course, Ludwig-san... I shall return shortly." Honda bowed again before retreating into the room behind him. The German shook his head and sighed before turning to face Feliciano and Lovino.

"I'm assuming you're the Lovino that I've heard so much about from this one?" He asked, pointing his finger at Feliciano.

"_Sí (yes)_, this is my _fratello (brother; come on, keep up, I already defined this one)_, Lud! Don't we look alike?" Feliciano squished his and Lovino's faces side by side. Ludwig looked back and forth between the bright, smiling visage of Feliciano to the dark, almost furious face of Lovino, who was darting death glares at his brother.

"Um, yea, I, uh... see a resemblance..." He stuttered out in a deep German accent.

_Look at this fucking bastard... He doesn't know anything about me, and suddenly he thinks he can decide what I'm like? I don't think so you... you... potato bastard! I am nothing like my brother!_

"Yeah, well now that this is fucking over-" Lovino pushed away Feliciano with one hand, "-I came here to tell you that there's some stupid ass problem with this school's rooming system. I'm going to have to... sleep in your room, Feli." Feliciano's face maintained its usual confused look until he fully processed what his brother had said.

"_Mi fratello (My brother; I did this one already too... You should know it by now)_... gets to stay with me?... That's-!" Feliciano started, cut short by Lovino's outstretched hand in his face.

"Shut it, _idiota (idiot)_. I don't want to hear it. I am not looking forward to this, so I'd prefer it if you just keep your damn mouth shut and show me which room is yours." Lovino's ears reddened.

_Just when I thought I would be free from this fool..._

"Ah, of course, Lovi! Right this way! We'll be back in a moment, Lud!" Feliciano led Lovino to their right, his hair curl bobbing on top of his head.

Pushing the door open with a 'ta da!', Feliciano sprung into the already cluttered room, floor littered with used pieces of drawing paper and clothes hanging over every piece of furniture.

"Ah, things haven't changed a bit..." Lovino muttered as he dumped his own clothes in the corner. "At least this bed is bigger than my old one back home. Now we can actually both sleep in it without you lying right on fucking top of me."

"Ve~! Ah, I'm going to get dressed for the ceremony tonight. Are you going to change?" Taking off his clothes, Feliciano questioned his brother.

_Ugh, he always was very calm about undressing in front of others... That's probably a warning sign or something, right?... Eh, not my fucking problem._

"Yeah, I'm changing. Where's the fucking bathroom in this place?"

"Out the door and to the left, ve~"

Lovino quickly left the room before Feliciano could strip any farther. Once in the bathroom, he slipped on his best shirt and tie, along with a new pair of dress pants. He looked at himself in the mirror.

_... I look like a little kid playing dress up. How fucking wonderful. I wonder what everyone else is wearing... I'm not too overdressed, right? Or am I too underdressed? Ah, fuck it! I'm going to wear this fucking outfit, and if someone doesn't like it, then... fuck them! Yeah!_

"Lovi?"

_Shit... You have to stop talking to yourself in your head, Lovino! It takes far longer than you think it does!_

"Coming! And I thought I told you to_ stop fucking calling me that_!" Lovino called out, opening the door with a slam. He stood in the doorway, facing the wide eyed stares of Feliciano, Ludwig, and Honda. "Ah, um... Hello."

_Just play it cool, Lovino. You weren't just in the bathroom for an alarming amount of time... You most certainly did not just scream out across the apartment from said bathroom to stop your brother from calling you an embarrassing nickname. Nope, nothing but suaveness over here!_

"I'm going to go meet a friend so he can go show me around the school. I'll catch up with you-" _Don't call them losers, don't call them losers, don't call them losers, _"-_guys _later."

_Smooth save, Lovino._

"See you later, _fratello (brother; that's it, you guys can figure this out for yourselves)! Ciao_~!" Feliciano called out to Lovino's back as he retreated from the room in a hurry. Shutting the door tightly behind him, Lovino released a breath of relief.

_Okay, so that wasn't too fucking bad... Good job, Lovino! You may actually have the chance of a decent high school career!_

"Hey, Lovino, there you are. I was just about to come over and see if you were ready. Shall we go take a quick look at the school before we head down to the auditorium?" Questioning green eyes looked at Lovino's startled ones.

"Of course I'm ready, why the fuck wouldn't I be? Come on, let's go." The grumpy Italian mumbled as he began to storm down the hallway.

"Um, Lovino? The stairs are this way..." Arthur prompted.

"... I knew that... _Idiota..._"

The two teens walked in relative silence, broken only by Arthur's explanation or description of a section of the Academy. After half an hour of walking around in what seemed like circles to Lovino, he nearly ran into Arthur when he suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"Shit, it's the bloody frog..." Arthur meted, peering around the corner.

"There's an actual fucking frog in the hallway? That's fucking ridiculous, what kind of freaking school is this?" Lovino complained rather loudly behind Arthur.

"Shush, they'll hear you! And no, it's not an actual frog, but he's as slimy and disgusting as one..." Arthur scowled deeply at Lovino before peeking his head back around the corner. "Good, those fools have gone inside the auditorium. Now we can head to our table."

"Wait a fucking minute, who the fuck were they? Also, why the Hell were we hiding from them?"

"That was Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio; they're a year ahead of us. They're infamous around the school as the Bad Touch Trio. They are nothing short of the worst three people you could imagine! Honestly! That Frenchie is the worst though..." Arthur practically growled as he brushed off his shoulders.

_Ha, we were hiding from some fucking juniors? I could take them all in a minute! No one would ever dare mess with Lovino Vargas again! Also, what the fuck does he mean by 'Bad Touch Trio'? Are these guys fucking perverts or- Wait. Gilbert... No fucking way._

"Wait, you don't mean Gilbert Beilschmidt, do you?"

"Yeah, that's him. How do you- Ah, he was just pretending to be the school nurse again, wasn't he?" Arthur chuckled lightly, shaking his head.

"What the fuck do you mean by 'he was just pretending to be the school nurse'? I'm pretty damn sure that's a fucking federal crime! How often does he pull this shit that it's now normal for everyone, even the school's actual fucking nurse? Doesn't anyone fucking _do_ anything about it? He's probably out there molesting students with real injuries for Christ's sake!" Lovino nearly shouted, earning wayward glances from other students passing them to get into auditorium. Arthur merely waved his hand in a carefree manner as he resumed his walk towards the doors.

"I've gotten used to it by now, but trust me, I reacted the same way as you when I first went to the nurse with an upset stomach." Arthur stated, brushing away the bitter memory of how he nearly had to have had his stomach pumped because of his own cooking. "However, that is all in the past, now isn't it? Let's continue on, I'll introduce you to my friends."

Arthur brushed past Lovino and held the door open, as a gentleman was always apt to do. Lovino swept past him without so much as thanks, not wanting to seem like a girl. He quickly surveyed his surroundings and decided that it was pretty much physically impossible for this school to even _be_ more rich.

_Holy fuck! This is a fucking high school?! It's more like some grand fucking palace! All that's missing is the king and queen themselves, all dressed up in whatever fancy fucking robes they would wear! I mean- Oh, fuck no. I call bullshit._

At that exact moment, Lovino watched, jaw gaping, as a couple suddenly blazed a trail through the mass of students. The blond haired, blue eyed male practically oozed prestige and sophistication with every little graceful movement he made, while the brunette girl lit up the faces of those around her with a simple, airy laugh.

"Damn! It's the frog! We have to- Ah, bloody Hell, he's seen us." Arthur tried to make a mad dash for the crowd, but he reluctantly stood his ground. He stuck out his chin in annoyance as he addressed the regal looking Frenchman before them. "What do you want, Frog?"

"Ah, Arthur, _pourquoi es-tu si énervé (why are you upset)_? Your facial expression makes it seem like you are not happy to see _moi (me; again people, these are not hard words)_." A heavily accented voice spoke, a bright smile on the teen's face.

"Like Hell I would ever be happy to see you!" Arthur spat, crossing his arms and turning away. Unfortunately for Lovino, that landed him directly in the regal looking teen's line of sight.

"Ah, and _qui est-ce (who is this)_? I do not believe I have had the pleasure of meeting you before, _monsieur (sir). _I am Francis Bonnefoy, third year, and you are?"

"I'm none of your fucking business you creep. Now, would you mind explaining to me why the fuck this guy keeps calling you a frog? It's getting pretty fucking confusing." Lovino questioned, eyebrows bunched. Francis simply laughed and patted Arthur on the shoulder. The Brit quickly shoved the Frenchman away and grabbed Lovino's arm.

"Come on, Lovino, we should get over to our table-" Arthur began before being cut off.

"Ah, Gilbert, Antonio! _Par ici (over here)!_ Come meet Lovino! _C'est son premier jour ici (It's his first day here)._" Francis called over his shoulder to his right. Arthur simply groaned and let go of Lovino's arm, choosing instead to fold his arms in front of his chest.

"Congratulations, Lovino, you get to meet the full Bad Touch Trio on your first day. Don't you feel special?" Arthur muttered sarcastically under his breath and turned to face the same direction as Francis. Lovino began to turn his head to the right.

"What the fuck do you mean by Bad Touch-" Lovino couldn't finish his sentence due to his sudden memory loss on how to breathe. At first, all he wanted to do was beat the living crap out of the smug looking Gilbert. Then he saw who was behind him.

He stood at least a head taller than Lovino, and definitely a lot more muscular. His dark red T-shirt clung to his skin, leaving nothing to the imagination, and his dark black jeans seemed to compliment the perfect ass that Lovino was almost sure he had. Curious green eyes roamed from Gilbert to Francis to Arthur before finally landing on Lovino. The Italian could feel his heartbeat speed up. Dark brown hair the color of chocolate messily hung from his face as if he had just gotten out of bed, yet Lovino could not imagine a better look on him; unless of course, he was still _in_ bed, all sweaty and-

_WAIT, WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING? God fucking damn it, Lovino, get a fucking hold on yourself! Where the fuck is this even coming from? I mean, yeah, you've seen cute guys before but come on! This guy looks like some ancient fucking sexy God or something! He cannot be this fucking sexy- Wait, no! Did I say he was sexy? I meant that he looks like a fucking moron! Yeah, yeah, that's better... Who the fuck does he think he is, coming all up in here and nearly giving me a fucking heart attack from the pure aura of stupidity that just radiates from him. Yeah, an aura of stupidity, not sexiness... Wait, why the fuck is everyone looking at me- DAMMIT, LOVINO, WE TALKED ABOUT NOT TALKING TO YOURSELF IN YOUR HEAD._

"Hey, uh, what are we all talking about?" Lovino sputtered after finally taking in another breath. He was met with curious glances from everyone but Francis, who had a glint in his eyes that Lovino was not feeling too great about. That's when he realized he had been staring at Antonio the entire time he was blanking out in his mind.

"Frenchie here just asked why you decided to come to World Academy, and I politely told him to sod off and go fu-" Arthur began.

"Ah, ah, let's not repeat your words in public again, ah, _mon petit lapin (term of endearment)_? We are in the presence of other students." Francis reminded Arthur, reaching to pat him on the head, only to be swatted away by the frustrated Brit. Lovino couldn't help but steal another glance at the gorgeous- _stupid_- teen standing next to a laughing Gilbert.

With a barely audible gasp, Lovino quickly snapped his back to watch Francis and Arthur bicker over roast beef and frogs or something.

_Was he looking at me? Yeah, I think he was... I hope I don't fucking look like I'm a little kid like I normally do when I try and dress nice. I'm not too overdressed am I- Wait a fucking minute! I'm Lovino fucking Vargas! I can dress however the Hell I want! Besides, who the Hell gave him permission to stare at me for this long? I don't care how fucking amazing I am; idiotic bastards are not allowed to look at me without permission!_

Lovino patiently waited a few more seconds before he casually looked back over at the green eyed God- _idiot. _He was still staring at Lovino with a stupid smile on his face.

_Ha! I got the bastard right where I want him! This'll teach him to be so fucking good looking- Damn it, Lovino! Control your own damn thoughts!_

He turned towards the teen, taking a deep breath as he readied himself to curse out the smiling visage before him.

"Hey!"

The entire auditorium snapped their heads in the direction of the main stage. A very grumpy looking man in a serious looking suit was shooting death glares at Lovino's group.

"If you five don't mind, I would like to begin the induction ceremony." He snapped. His accent sounded like he was from Germany, but it had a certain quality to it... Almost like it was from the ancient times of Germania.

_What the fuck is this old geezer talking about? It's not like we're the only people standing- God fucking dammit, Lovino. You seriously need to be more aware of your surroundings._

The five teens were the only ones not sitting down. They hurriedly found seats, and to Lovino and Arthur's dismay, there was only one table left. Arthur was seated with Lovino on his left and Francis wasted no time in claiming the chair to the right of the annoyed Brit. Lovino cursed rather loudly in his head when he saw Gilbert sit down next to Francis, claiming that it had the best view if he wanted to throw spitballs at his brother. Without looking over, the Italian knew exactly who was currently pulling out the chair to his left. What was his name again?

"_Hola, me llamo (Hi, my name is)_ Antonio. You are Lovino, no?"

_Fucking Hell. It's not legal to have a voice that sexy,is it? I mean, the world can't just have people running around seducing others all the time just by saying hi, can they? Not that I'm being seduced. Hell no! I am far too fucking strong for that!_

"What's it to you? Did I say that I fucking cared?" Lovino spat.

_There. That ought to have taught him a fucking lesson- is he still talking to me?_

"-so then I said, 'That's not a tomato'!" Antonio gave a light laugh, trying to avoid a reprimanding from the head of World Academy, who was currently stating the rules and expectations for each student in that strange accent of his. Lovino's stomach did a little flip as he had to stifle a smile on his lips while watching the Spaniard's face light up at his own joke.

_This is __so__ not fair. Why the fuck does he look so fucking amazing? No, calm yourself, Lovino. Don't let this... this... tomato bastard get to you!_

"-and furthermore, at this time I will congratulate those students that the school administration employees feel are worth recognizing." His eyes narrowed and he brought out a list reluctantly, almost as if he didn't think anyone deserved any praise for anything less than conquering a country.

"First off, for the freshmen class, there will be no praises. They have done nothing to prove themselves in this school yet."

_Geez, who shoved a stick up this guy's ass? Seriously- Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me._

Antonio had begun fiddling with the end of his dress shirt out of boredom, allowing Lovino to catch a glimpse of the perfect sun-kissed tan underneath.

_Is this guy trying to make me jump him in the middle of the fucking auditorium? I mean, come on- Shut the fuck up, Lovino! You do __not__ like this guy! Remember that! Even so... He is pretty hot..._

Lovino couldn't help but lick his lips, but he froze when he felt a pair of piercing green eyes study him. The Italian raised his eyes to meet Antonio's smiling face.

_OH FUCK. Did he see me staring? Or worse, did he see me lick my lips? Oh God, I bet he saw both. Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck_

"For the sophomore class, the academy shall recognize..."

Lovino stopped listening. He had to focus all of his energy into not staring at the picture of perfection sitting next to him. After a few more minutes, he gained enough self-control to tune back into the dean's words.

"And finally, for the junior class, these are the students that have received their own rooms due to their outstanding achievements. The academy will recognize Francis Bonnefoy as the leading representative for his class selected by the professors- Wait, seriously?" the dean looked suspiciously at Francis, who was now standing and basking in the applause resounding throughout the room.

"Ah, what can I say, _monsieur (sir)? Tout le monde m'aime (Everyone loves me)_." Francis shot a quick wink and gracefully sat back down. Arthur simply huffed and crossed his arms in his chair, slouching a bit.

"_Ich schwöre, diese Auszeichnungen sind idiotische und halten keinen Wert (I swear, these awards are idiotic and hold no value)..." _the dean muttered under his breath. "For academics, the academy recognizes- Oh, you have got to be kidding." He quickly walked off stage to consult one of the assistant principals lining the stage. "No? Are you sure?" With a defeated sigh, he returned to his position at the podium in the middle of the stage. "Fine then. The academy recognizes Gilbert Beilschmidt."

Gilbert was already standing proudly in the midst of the mild applause. Francis had to pull him back down to seat, lest he stay there standing all night, basking in his own "awesomeness".

"...Finally, the lottery for this year was a bit strange. We picked a name, but the secretary who had taken the name card out read it and accidently dropped it back into the pile of other names. We think it may have been something like Belle or something, but it doesn't matter anymore. The academy recognizes the winner of the room lottery for the junior class as Antonio Fernandez Carriedo."

Lovino watched as Antonio rose out of his chair to thunderous applause.

_Shit, is he really that popular here? No, I bet they're all just applauding how good his ass looks in those jeans- DAMN IT, LOVINO, STOP STARING AT HIS ASS._

"Ah, _gracias (thank you) _everyone!" Antonio said before returning back down to his seat.

"Well, that's it. The senior's ceremony is taking place tomorrow night, so I suppose this is it. I welcome everyone into World Academy. Use your time wisely here, students. You're going to make mistakes. Get used to it and learn from them." the dean nodded once before stepping off stage to go talk to the other administrators. The cheering from the students over the ending of the tedious ceremony drowned out Arthur's yells as he jumped out of his seat, hand clutching the front of his pants.

"What the Hell do you think you are doing, you frog? What's wrong with you?! Who the Hell gave you permission to touch me there?!" The Brit shouted, face flushed and eyes narrowed at the teen that had been seated to his right.

"Ah, your eyes gave me permission, Arthur. They were silently whispering all the things you are too shy to say out loud, honhonhon. Really, when are you going to give up this little act of yours and just admit that you are madly in love with me?" Francis smoothly responded, his smile shining across his face.

"Bloody frog... Come on, Lovino. I'll go introduce you to my friends before we head back to our dorm." Arthur spat, startling Lovino out of an argument he was having with himself in his head on whether or not Antonio would look good in nothing but a small butler's apron and bunny ears. Lovino unsuccessfully tried to dull the bright red blush on his face as he followed Arthur blindly across the auditorium floor.

Arthur stopped in front of a group of teens. Lovino stood there while everyone, including himself, exchanged 'hellos' and 'how are yous' for about half an hour. Lovino looked around, bored, and spotted his brother and his roommates. Feliciano was practically hanging off of Ludwig's arm as the blond German sternly tried to convince him to let go, his face blushing madly all the way. The Japanese teen with them simply stood there looking mortified as the two caused a slight scene.

"Hey, Arthur. I'm fucking tired, are we getting out of here anytime soon or what?" Lovino questioned the Brit, finally unable to stand his annoyance any longer.

"I was about to ask you if you wanted to leave actually. Come on, let's gather Alfred and Matthew and then we'll leave." Arthur replied, already on the lookout for the American and Canadian duo.

_Wait, who the fuck is Matthew? The name sounds familiar, but I can't quite put a face to it... Oh well, at least I don't see that damn Spaniard anywhere..._

"Ow! The fuck was that?" Lovino shouted, suddenly stopping short as he ran into something. A cowering teen suddenly filled his vision.

"I'm sorry... I think... you just walked into me... Sorry..." Matthew mumbled, brushing himself off.

"Ah, there you are, Matthew. We were just looking for you. Do you know where Alfred is? We're ready to go back to the dorm." Arthur explained, heading turning around to locate the American.

"The last time that I saw him was when he stormed off while complaining about Russians and lead pipes... I'm not exactly sure what happened, but I think he was already on his way back to our dorm." Matthew nearly whispered.

"Ah, well then let's join him, shall we?" Arthur suggested, already heading for the doors. His bright greens eyes scanned the room for any sighting of Francis, but he saw none. Satisfied, he confidently led a hopelessly lost Lovino and a quiet Matthew back to their dorm hallway. Once they turned the corner, however, they were met by a surprising scene.

"Ah, _fratello (brother)_! I was wondering when you would get back! I missed you so much, ve~! Why didn't you say hi at the ceremony?" Feliciano questioned his brother while standing next to Ludwig and Honda. Lovino paid him no attention however, as his eyes were glued to a certain Spaniard leaning against the wall and laughing along with Francis and Gilbert.

"What the bloody Hell are you doing here?" Arthur questioned suspiciously, not liking how close the Frenchman was to his dorm room.

"Ah, _personne ne vous ai dit les bonnes nouvelles (nobody told you the good news)_? Since we three got our own rooms, we also got to pick where they were." Francis began.

"Yeah, and the awesome me picked room _312 _so I can stay close to _mein kleiner bruder (my little brother)_!" Gilbert called out, poking Ludwig's arm with a smug grin on his face. The younger German's face began to burn bright and his body tensed as if he was holding himself back from punching his brother.

_Those two are brothers? What the fuck? They look nothing alike! Plus, the blond one with Feli looks serious and smart, and Gilbert is just a fucking pervert! _

"Of course, _I_ chose room _306_. It's such a beautiful number, _non (no)_?" Francis winked, a sly smile spreading itself across his face.

_What is he smiling about- Wait a fucking minute. Room _306...

"That's the room right bloody next to mine, frog! You did this on purpose you damn git!" Arthur burst out, face immediately turning red. He walked up to Francis and shoved his finger to his chest. "_You _are going to pick a new room! I refuse to room next to you! You'll probably drill a hole through the walls and watch me change or something! I'm not going to sleep that close to a pervert!"

"Ah, are you suggesting that we sleep even closer, _mon amant (my lover)_?" Francis cooed, holding Arthur's hand up and placing a small kiss on his finger.

_Oh _mio Dio (my God)_, if Arthur's face gets any redder I think he's going to explode. Well, I guess that would solve our rooming situation, although I'd rather not sleep that close to the fucking French pervert either... Wait. Francis and Gilbert are close friends with Antonio. If their rooms are this close, then where is Antonio's ... Hmmm, if rooms _306, 308, _and _312 _are taken, then Antonio is obviously staying in room _418. _Yup, that's totally it... Right? There's no way he would take room _310. _Just because his two best friends are roomed right there means nothing!_

"Ah, Francis? You still have my room key, right?" Antonio asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with a shy smile on his face.

_I call bullshit. No one can be this sexually attractive with all of their clothes on._

"Right here, Antonio. I swear, you would lose your head if it wasn't attached to your neck, _idiote une (silly one)_." Francis smiled and rolled his eyes, fishing out another pair of room keys out of his pocket.

"Yeah, and with his luck he'd find another, smarter and better looking head just lying around." Gilbert kidded, elbowing his brother in the side again at his own joke. Ludwig tensed even more (if that was even physically possible), and shot the gangly Albino another warning glance.

Francis finally pulled the keys from his pocket and tossed them the short distance over to Antonio. Lovino's heart dropped as he read the bolded number on the tag attached to the key.

310.

_Fuck._

Lovino didn't know what to do as he watched Antonio catch the keys and flash a beautiful- _stupid- _smile at Francis. The French teen began to smile back, but one quick flash of fist later, Francis was on the floor holding his nose.

"_Merde, pourquoi diable avez-vous me frapper (Shit, why the devil did you hit me)?_" Francis cried out, quickly checking his hand for blood.

"Stop talking in your pansy ass language! I'm sick of you flirting with me all the time and not following through with any of it! You're all talk and no play, I swear!" Arthur began before stepping a cautious step back. Francis had finally stood up, and the look in his eyes was enough to kill.

"I think you bruised my nose, Arthur. My perfect, flawless nose..." Francis suddenly lunged forward and tackled the Brit.

Lovino only had a split second to realize that the two intertwined teens were heading straight for him, but his thoughts were racing a mile a minute.

_Oh fucking Hell, they're heading right for me and I don't have time to move. What do I do? I do not plan on fucking dying today; I'm far too fucking young to die now! I still haven't had my first kiss! I can't die like this- The fuck?!_

Lovino realized he wasn't pinned beneath two fighting teens as he thought he would be, but instead wrapped up in something deliciously warm and comfortable. With a dazed look in his eyes, he looked up from the dark red fabric that had suddenly filled his vision. His breath caught in his throat.

Antonio was staring down at him, his face the perfect picture of concern. His dark brown hair hung in his bright green eyes as he began to pull Lovino closer to him. His lips parted and he drew in a shaky breath before speaking.

"_¿Estás bien, _Lovino_? Ellos estaban a punto de caer encima de ti, y no podía estar allí y ver que te hagan daño (Are you okay, _Lovino_? They were about to fall on top of you and I could not just stand there and watch you get hurt)..."_

_Holy fucking shit. I did not understand a single word that he just said, but I don't give a fuck. His voice is so deep and smooth and- Fucking Hell, Lovino! Get a hold of yourself!_

Reluctantly, and a little shakily, Lovino pushed himself away from Antonio but remained on the floor in front of him.

"W-what the Hell do you think you're doing, you bastard? You can't just fucking tackle someone in the middle of the fucking hallway like that!" Lovino spat, ignoring the curses and shouts coming from the Brit and Frenchman behind him.

"I was just-" Antonio's next words were lost as a new voice joined the chorus of shouts.

"_Verdammt, Gilbert! Das ist es! Ich sagte Ihnen, zu stoppen, mich zu berühren (Goddammit, Gilbert! That is it! I told you to stop touching me)!" _Ludwig shouted at his brother, who had been shoved into him by Antonio when he had rushed past him to grab Lovino.

"_Es war nicht meine Schuld, dieses Mal! Ich schwöre! Eigentlich wissen Sie was? Ich habe keine Notwendigkeit, etwas zu erklären (It was not my fault this time! I swear! Actually, you know what? I have no need to explain anything)!" _Gilbert shouted back, moving to hit his brother. Ludwig quickly shot his arm up and blocked the swing, backing up to better defend himself. Feliciano started to cry while Honda just stood there, his face bright red as he didn't know what to do with himself in the midst of such violence.

"_Sie sage, dass jedes Mal, wenn Sie etwas falsch machen! Ich habe es satt! Kannst du nicht der Mensch für einmal zugeben und Ihre Fehler (You say that every time you do something wrong! I'm sick of it! Can you not man for once and admit your mistakes)_?" Ludwig responded, blocking another blow.

"_Je le jure devant Dieu, si mon nez gonfle, je vais vous tuer (I swear before God, if my nose swells, I'll kill you)!_" Francis yelled, landing a punch in Arthur's stomach.

"I thought I told you to stop talking in that fucking annoying language! If you would just stop flirting with me or actually make a move then we wouldn't be in this mess!" Arthur shouted back after regaining his breath and making a wild swing for Francis's side.

"Lovino?_ Por qué es tu cara tan colorado (Why is your face so red)? ¿Estás(Are you)... ¿No estás respirando (Are you not breathing)? _Lovino?" Antonio questioned again, pulling Lovino even closer.

_What the fuck is he talking about? Of course I'm breathing! I- Oh fuck, I'm not breathing, am I? How do I breathe again? In and out, right? Damn, Antonio makes it looks so easy!_

Lovino suddenly sucked in a deep gulp of air, shoving his head into his chest to avoid Antonio's stare. Heat radiated off of the Spaniard's body, and Lovino quickly found himself fighting off sleep despite the loud screaming surrounding him. That's when a sudden thought hit him.

"Why the fuck are you holding me?!" Lovino shouted, immediately shoving Antonio away and landing on the cold tile floor. "Who gave you permission to touch me?"

"Ah, well, I was just so worried that you would be hurt if those two landed on you-" Antonio started before being cut off by a sharp, severe yell that echoed throughout the hallway.

Arthur and Francis froze, the Frenchman on top with a fistful of the Brit's hair as the latter held a handful of Francis's shirt. Gilbert let his fist aimed for Ludwig's face dangle in the air as the younger German teen cut his string of curses and threats short. Honda completely tensed up and turned into a near perfect statue that could blush like mad, and Feliciano only paused his cries for a moment before unleashing a new stream of tears. Lovino halted on the ground as he looked at the owner of the voice, praying that he could somehow put all of the blame on Antonio. The Spaniard in question continued to question Lovino on his condition as if he hadn't even noticed the dean walk into sight.

"Does anyone want to explain to me what in the world is going on?" The dean asked, his foot tapping on the ground in wait for a response. The hallway remained silent.

"It is far too early in the school year for this. _Um Gottes Willen (For God's sake), _school doesn't even start until next week! Now, is anyone going to volunteer to be suspended, causing me to have to fill out God knows how many files of paperwork?"

You could've heard a pin drop a mile away.

"That's what I thought. Everybody, to your dorms, now!" the dean shouted. Everyone was standing in front of their dorm room in under three seconds. Lovino nudged his brother to stop crying, but that only made him blubber even louder. Sighing, Lovino moved to go into the room.

"Wait, you four. What do you all think you are doing? I just said for everybody to go to _their own_ dorms." He emphasized, narrowing his eyes at the two Italian brothers, Ludwig, and Honda.

"Oh, well you see-" Ludwig began to explain.

"No, I don't want explanations. I want you all to go to sleep. Now. Which one of you isn't assigned to this dorm room? Do not make me go look it up in the school records." The dark voice threatened.

"No! Don't make _mi fratello (my brother) _leave, please! He'll share a bed with me!" Feliciano managed to stutter out while still crying enough to fill a small creek.

"_Dannazione, _Feliciano_! Perché diavolo hai dovuto aprire la bocca grande e dire che (Goddammit, _Feliciano_! Why the Hell did you have to open your big mouth and say that)?_" Lovino cursed at his brother.

"You there. Where is your dorm room? I'm warning you, I will not put up with anymore shenanigans." the dean threatened.

"My dorm is right there, but your-"

_Calm yourself, Lovino. Curse out the principle and you'll be expelled for sure..._

"-_wonderful _school system made a _slight _error in its rooming arrangements. They put me in a room that already has three people in it." Lovino took a deep breath and tried to keep an innocent look on his face.

"Well, that simply will not do. We will need to find a replacement room for you right away then."

"Ah, no! Don't make my Lovi move far away from me!" Feliciano cried out again.

_Oh fuck no. Feli did __**NOT **__just call me Lovi in front of everyone. That's it. I don't care if the fucking dean is standing right there. I will rip off his tie and use it to strangle Feliciano. That little-!_

"I have my own room. Do you want to sleep with me, Lovi?"

Lovino's head whipped around to the owner of the smooth voice he had come to love- _hate- _in the short amount of time he'd known it.

Francis's head snapped to look at the Spaniard before turning his gaze to Lovino's quickly reddening face. The same glint in his eyes that appeared right before Arthur had claimed sexual assault in the auditorium returned to his bright blue eyes.

"Well that sounds like a pretty good plan to me. You are to sleep with this man until further notice. Goodnight to everyone." the dean turned his back and receded down the hallway.

Lovino stood there, dumbstruck at what had just happened.

Arthur gave Lovino a sympathetic look before shooting Francis a death glare and retreating into his own dorm. Matthew suddenly popped up behind him and followed him into the room. Come to think of it, no one had seen Matthew all night. Feliciano gave his brother a quick hug, relieved that he would be staying so close by again, and slipped into his own room with Honda. Gilbert quickly hit his brother on the back of his head while he turned to go back into his room before laughing and dashing into his own room.

Lovino felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He looked up and met Antonio's smiling green eyes.

_Oh fuck- Wait a fucking minute. Did he just call me Lovi?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Ok, so I wrote this chapter before realizing... I still haven't introduced anymore characters T.T I'm sorry... I promise the next chapter will be filled with every Hetalia character ever! (Okay, that's a lie, but there will be a lot of other characters, sorry to keep y'all waiting...) Please remember to review, I am so grateful to any help whatsoever! **

**Disclaimer: Day 03- I have just recently started my mission to take over the entire anime world. At this point, I am still gathering troops to support me, so I will begrudgingly say that I do not own any of the characters in this story. However, I am positive of my future... One day!...**

* * *

"Ready to go to bed, Lovi?" Antonio questioned, his hand still on Lovino's shoulders. His smile was so wide that his eyes were shut in excitement. He opened them after a few moments because he could feel something light hitting his chest. Antonio looked down and watched Lovino repeatedly punch him.

"Who the fuck gave you permission to fucking call me Lovi?!" Lovino shouted. He stopped hitting the annoying Spaniard when he heard laughter. He looked up and his breath caught for a moment. Antonio's whole body was shaking with laughter. His smile was so bright... And his laughs made Lovino's chest uncomfortably warm... Lovino's stomach felt like a hundred butterflies were flying around in there...

_He looks so- No, Lovino. We've fucking gone over this! You are not going to acknowledge any of this bastard's gorgeous looks, alright?!_

Lovino stopped hitting Antonio and with a huff, crossed his arms over his chest.

"What's so fucking funny, bastard?"

"You... You just... look so cute when... when you're angry!" Antonio struggled to say in between fresh bouts of laughter.

_Oh, you think I'm 'angry'? _

"Trust me, if I was really angry, you wouldn't be standing right now." Lovino stated, a smug smile on his face as he imagined the Spanish teen all tied up, begging for his life at Lovino's feet.

_Actually, I would really like to see that..._

"Well, if you're not mad, then I see no reason why you can't sleep with me." Antonio's words snapped the Italian out of his little fantasy world in his mind. The smaller teen's face blushed madly as he stumbled for words.

"I don't- I mean I don't want- You- Just shut up! I'm going to get my pajamas." Lovino finally blurted out before turning around and speed walking to his original dorm with Arthur.

"The door will be unlocked for you!" Antonio called out after the receding teen. Lovino merely waved his hand back as if he couldn't care less and took out his key. Walking into the room, he slammed the door shut behind him and let out a deep sigh.

_Where the fuck does this bastard get off thinking that I would ever want to sleep with him? Just because he looks sexy as fuck does not mean that I'm attracted to him!_

"Ah, we were wondering if you were coming to get your things any time soon." Arthur said. Lovino turned his head to the left and saw the Brit standing behind the kitchen counter with a plate of- _What the fuck is that?_

"Oh, where are my manners? Lovino, would you like a scone?" the Brit smiled politely, offering Lovino the plate of...of- _What the fuck is that stuff? There is no fucking way that shit is actually food. It's gray and lumpy and- Oh God, I think I just saw one move! How do I 'politely' say I don't want any of that fucking food? Actually, I don't think that shit can be considered food._

"No fucking thanks, I don't want any of that shit."

_...Smooth, Lovino. You should write a fucking book on how to make friends._

"See, Artie?! No one wants any of that shiz, so will you please throw it away? I think it's been crawling into my bedroom at night and watching me sleep..." Alfred shouted. Lovino hadn't even noticed the American taking cover from behind the couch.

"Hmph! You're sense of taste must have gone to waste due to all of that junk food you never stop eating. You can't tell amazing food when it's right in front of you!" Lovino winced as he watch Arthur take a bite into one of the... "scones"...

_Huh... He's eating it, and it doesn't look like he's dying or anything... If those fucking things are as bad as the American bastard says they are, then Arthur must've built up an immunity to them at this point..._

"Yeah, well, I'm just going to grab my bag and head over to that idiot's room." Lovino called out, already lifting his bag with his clothes onto his shoulder. As an afterthought, he stepped into the bathroom.

_Who knows how utterly disgusting that bastard's bathroom is... I better go here and brush my teeth while I have the chance. _

A while later, he picked up his bag again, ready to leave.

"Oh, Lovino! Tomorrow is sports and recreational activities sign up day. Do you want to head down to breakfast together and go check out the clubs in the gym once we're done?" Arthur asked the Italian as the latter passed by Alfred, still crouching behind the couch, shooting the scones in front of the Brit suspicious glares.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. What time is breakfast in this place anyway?" Lovino questioned since he had never bothered to thoroughly read all of the pamphlets on the academy his brother had given him.

"Well for the week before school starts, breakfast is served from 7:30 to 9:30, so we'll be at your door around 7:25 to start walking to the cafeteria, alright?" Arthur finally began to put away the plate of gray lumps that he deemed "food".

"I guess. And hey, that was a nice punch you threw at the French guy." Lovino said as he began to walk out the door. He saw Arthur hide his head in his hands.

"Agh... It was so un-gentleman-like... Even though that frog did deserve it..."

Lovino rolled his eyes and shut the door. Taking another deep breath, he turned to his left and began to walk to Antonio's room, deep in thought.

_Great, now I have to pretend to be interested in some lame school activities and shit... Although, if they had some kind of club that could teach me to punch better... Those hits I threw at the idiot Spaniard bounced right off him like they were nothing! Could the wrestling team help me with that? Actually, fuck that. I'm not wearing some ridiculous fucking outfit so I can get smothered by some huge ass monster that should have graduated high school years ago... _

Lovino stopped in front of Antonio's door, bag dangling off of one arm. He stared at the door knob.

_Do I really have to sleep with him? I mean, who the fuck is going to tell the dean that I didn't spend the night here? What he doesn't know won't hurt him, right? Yeah, of course! Ha, stupid fucking dean... If he thinks that I'm going to spend the night with this idiot, then he's got another thing coming! I'll just go tell Feli that I'm rooming with him-_

"Hello there." A voice behind Lovino startled him, and he spun around.

"_Dean? _When the f- When did you get here?"

"Oh, I decided to pass by again, just in case someone thought of breaking the rules. You understand what I'm saying, correct?" The dean raised his eyebrows, looking over at Antonio's door.

_Fucking dean... Son of a..._

"Of course, _sir._" Lovino put as much contempt into his words as he possibly could before entering the door to the Spaniard's room. He flashed the dean a fake smile before slamming the door shut behind him.

_Stupid old geezer... Who does he think he is, coming in here and just ordering me around like that? So what if he's the fucking principal of the school? That doesn't mean that he has any fucking power over-_

_Holy fuck._

"Ah, there you are, Lovi! I was worried that you weren't going to come back!" Antonio called, standing in the center of the living room.

Lovino stood there, frozen. He didn't hear his bag hit the floor beside him. He didn't even notice the other's use of 'Lovi' again. The Italian was far too busy staring at the shirtless Spaniard in front of him.

_Are. You. Fucking. Kidding. Me. _

Antonio's skin seemed to shine in the light coming from the overhead lamp. The muscles that had only been barely hidden by his T-shirt were now on full display. Lovino couldn't help but drag his eyes down the perfectly sculpted tan skin to the waistline of the other's jeans. They had come a little loose, and the very top of Antonio's underwear could be seen.

"Uh, Lovi? Are you okay?" Antonio's shining smile fell as he looked at Lovino with extreme concern.

_No, yeah, I'm fine. I'm just busy staring at you and your toned abs. Don't mind me and my mental nose bleed._

The younger teen had froze in front of the door and was just staring at him. He took a few steps towards the Italian.

Lovino watched as the perfect example of the word 'sexy' began to walk towards him. His heart began to pound faster.

_Fuck Lovino, move, talk, do something!_

"I- Uh- You- No shirt- Muscles- I mean- Where the fuck is my room?" Lovino quickly said, his words slurred. Antonio's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion as he tilted his head to the side.

"What did you-?"

"Nevermind, I can fucking find it myself." Lovino spat, picking his bag up and hurriedly rushing past Antonio. He opened the first door he could find. A completely bare room met his eyes.

"What the fuck?" He yelled, getting irritated quickly.

"Well, actually, Lovi-" Antonio started.

"I thought- No, I _know_ I told you to stop fucking calling me that!" Lovino called out over his shoulder as he moved to the next room over. He opened the door and stepped inside, only to stop short again.

"Why the fuck is this room empty too? Where are all the fucking beds?" He spun around on his heels, glaring at the Spaniard.

_Just because he's fucking sexy- _hideous- _does not mean he can play ridiculous fucking pranks on me._

"Well, like I was trying to say, Lovi, since I was originally the only one to dorm here, they didn't furnish the other two rooms." Antonio shrugged his shoulders as he opened the third bedroom door, revealing a large bed, a messy desk, and boxes of clothes and knick-knacks still in need of unpacking. "The dean must have forgotten about that when he let you sleep in here with me." He walked in calmly, moving a soccer ball out of the way.

"Then why the fuck didn't you remind him?!" Lovino shouted, taking a step into the room.

"I didn't see any need for it. I mean, you were going to share a bed with your brother, Feliciano, right? Why not just share one with me instead?" Antonio shot the Italian a smile that made his stomach flutter again. Shaking his head, Lovino clutched his bag closer.

"Are you fucking kidding me? No fucking way. I'll just sleep on the Goddam couch or something."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I tried that once last year when I spent the night in Roderich's room. Trust me when I say that it hurts more than having sex for the first time." Antonio laughed, and began to move more boxes out of the way.

_Okay, who the fuck makes that kind of comparison? Seriously! However, this looks like my only fucking option... Goddammit. _

"Whatever, I- What the fuck are you doing?!" Lovino shouted, dropping his bag again. Antonio had already unzipped his pants and was in the process of taking them off. He looked over at Lovino.

"Um, I'm getting ready for bed. Why?" He paused, fingers hovering over the zipper of his jeans.

"You just- You know what? Whatever. I don't give a flying fuck. The bathroom's around the corner, right? I'm going to change." the Italian sighed, not even bothering to yell anymore.

_Geez, this guy is even worse when it comes to taking off his fucking clothes in front of others than Feliciano..._

"Yeah, it is, but why do you need it?" Antonio questioned.

"I just said, _idiota._ I need to change into my pajamas." Lovino rolled his eyes, getting ready to step back.

"We're both guys, Lovi. You can get dressed in here! I just changed in front of you, didn't I?" Antonio stated, smiling as if he had just solved a serious problem.

Lovino's face instantly became a bright shade of red.

"You did not fucking change! All you did was start to take your pants off and WOULD YOU STOP FUCKING DOING THAT?!" Lovino finished his sentence shouting as Antonio went back to removing his pants.

"I don't really see what the problem is, Lovi. I sleep in my underwear. Pajamas could choke you in your sleep, so it's better this way, no? You should try it!" the Spaniard smiled.

_Is... Is he trying to get me to strip down to my underwear? This is fucking ridiculous! If I wanted to be half naked and severely uncomfortable, then I would've slept in the French bastard's room._

"Listen, you can sleep however the fuck you want. I'm tired, so I don't give a crap at this point. I have one thing to say though; if I even _feel _like you're about to touch me while I'm sleeping, I will not hesitate to decapitate you. Do not doubt me." Lovino narrowed his eyes at Antonio. The latter simply laughed and swiftly removed the rest of his jeans.

_Ok, Lovino, whatever you do, do NOT look down... Do NOT look down... _

"I'm gonna..."

_Do NOT look down, do NOT look down..._

"I mean, I-"

_Do NOT look down, do NOT look down..._

"I'm gonna go use the bathroom." Lovino blurted out, eyes fixed on the ceiling. Without another word, he dashed down the hall, bag clutched to his chest. He slammed the door shut behind him and double checked to make sure it was locked. He opened his bag, but thoughts of Antonio kept swirling in his mind. Closing his eyes, he slid down to the floor with a sigh.

He opened his eyes and looked around the nearly bare room. Sighing again, he closed his eyes once more and leaned his head back against the cool door.

_You don't like him, Lovino... Fucking remember that, all right?_

Despite his best efforts, Lovino couldn't help but let his mind wander back to the shirtless Spaniard.

_Damn... His abs looked so... Wait a minute... That fucking explains it! That's why he couldn't feel my punches before! He just has ridiculously toned abs! I'm not weak or anything! Ha, I knew it!_

Lovino's thoughts trailed back to his futile efforts to push Antonio away.

_Hmph, who the fuck does he think he is... Calling me Lovi after we've only known each other for one night... This is complete bullshit- _

_Wait._

Lovino's eyes snapped open and he jolted upright from his position on the floor. His mind whirled as he struggled to remember the exact words that Antonio had said to him.

"_You... You just... look so cute when... when you're angry!"_

_Did... Did he call me... cute?_

Lovino felt the butterflies in his stomach again.

_Did... Did he call me cute?_

A warm feeling began to spread across his chest as his cheeks began to glow red.

_Did he call me cute?_

_..._

_WHO THE FUCK DOES HE THINK HE IS, CALLING ME CUTE? I'M NOT A FUCKING GIRL, DIPSHIT. I AM A GROWN ASS TEENAGER, AND GROWN ASS TEENAGERS ARE NOT 'cute'!_

With renewed fury, Lovino sprung up from the ground, unlocked the door, and flung it open. Grabbing his bag, he flew out of the room and raced down the hall to confront Antonio.

"Oi, Spanish bastard! I-!"

_Holy fuck._

Antonio stood with his back to the Italian, looking around at all of the boxes as he decided which ones he should unpack in the morning.

Lovino stared at the perfect ass that belonged to Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

"Hmm? I thought you were going to change, Lovi?" Antonio asked, turning around to face Lovino.

_HOLY FUCK._

"Lovi? Are you okay? You... Awww! Your face is turning red! You look so cute, like a little tomato! Ah, my little Tomanito~" Antonio cooed, an enormous smile plastered on his face.

_What do I do? What do I do? He's half naked and in his underwear and OH GOD WHAT DO I DO?_

Lovino panicked and did the first thing that came into his mind.

He chucked his bag at Antonio with all of his strength. Once he heard the bag make impact, he quickly dropped his gaze to the ground again, face blazing red. While trying to avoid looking back at the Spaniard, he noticed a piece of paper on the floor at his feet.

_Huh? Did that fall out of my bag?..._

Picking it up, Lovino read the words on the paper slowly, doing anything to prolong his inevitable talk with Antonio, the teen he had just assaulted.

_ Dear Lovino,_

_ You never know when you are going to need these! I picked up a couple of packs at the store before I dropped you boys off at school, so I think there is around 40 in there. Actually, there may be a few missing... You can blame that one on your old man, hahaha! Also, share these with your brother. I didn't put any in his bags because I'm fairly certain he would've blown them up like balloons and used them to decorate his dorm. Now, I am trusting you to distribute and use these wisely, Lovino! I have faith in you!_

_ Love,_

_ Dad~_

Lovino stared at the piece of paper in his hands.

_What the fuck is he talking about? Balloons? What could he have possibly put in my-_

_ Oh fuck._

With a mortified look on his face, Lovino slowly raised his eyes to look at Antonio. The teen was standing in place, an extremely confused look on his face. He had managed to catch the bag as it hit him, but that did not stop the contents from landing all around the floor and in Antonio's arms.

_Are those..._

"Lovi? Are these... condoms?" Antonio questioned, picking one of the plastic packets off of his arm and lifting it up.

_Oh fuck._

"Lovi... Are you trying to tell me something?"

_OH FUCK._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! Have a nice day, ciao~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Heeeyyy it's that time of the week again! Anyways, thank you all sooooo much for the support and feedback you've been giving! It helps sooo much with the writing process! As promised, there are more characters in this chapter, not just Spamano! (Although, I don't think anyone would mind a chapter with nothing but pure Spamano... *ahem* gotta keep my T rating here...) **

**I also should really thank Anovia and Haiti2013, because without those two, I probably wouldn't have posted this chapter until next week because I am far too lazy of a writer... T.T ...**

**Disclaimer: Day 07- I am still looking for new recruits to join my army. The ones who have signed up so far are far stronger than I could have imagined. We're going to win this war... I can feel it. As for now, however, I must admit that I own neither Hetalia, nor any of its characters... But that will change...**

* * *

"Those aren't mine." Lovino blurted out the first words that came to mind.

"But, Lovi, they fell out of your bag-"

"That doesn't prove anything, you idiot! Just because they were in my bag does not mean that they are mine! God, you're pretty fucking judgmental." Lovino couldn't stop the lies from pouring out of his mouth. A plan began to form in his mind.

_If I can confuse him enough, I don't think he'll ever remember this fucking happened..._

"Wait, I'm not-"

"Oh, you're not what? Invading my fucking privacy by looking at all of my personal belongings?"

"But I thought you just said they weren't yours-"

"That doesn't fucking matter! Your thoughts are not fucking relevant right now! You still went through my Goddam bag!"

"You threw it at me-"

"I don't give a fuck! You still went through my bag without my permission. I'm pretty sure that's fucking illegal or something."

Antonio had been standing there, covered in clothes and condoms, completely baffled the entire time that Lovino had been talking.

_Good, good, I've got the bastard right where I fucking want him!_

"You know what? I'm far too fucking tired to care at this point, so I'll let you off with a fucking warning this time. Go through my fucking bag again, and I will kill you, dipshit. Understand?" Lovino stood in the doorway, hands on his hips.

"Y-yes? I'm still not exactly sure what just happened-" Antonio started, confusion etched into his bright green eyes.

"It doesn't fucking matter anymore. I'm going to bed. Shut off the light once you put my bag down, you fucking perv." Lovino spat, striding over to the side of the bed farthest from the door. He pulled back the red and black striped covers and crawled underneath them, lifting them up to cover himself like a cocoon with the soft fabric.

He heard Antonio gently set the bag down, as well as what sounded like plastic pouches hitting the carpet.

_Ha! I fucking got away with it! That Spanish bastard won't question a thing now! Hmmm, I'll have to remember to ask dad what the fuck he was thinking... Goddammit..._

Lovino was suddenly plunged into darkness when he heard the flick of the light switch. Suddenly, the reality of what was about to happen hit him like a football to the stomach.

_Oh shit. I'm about to sleep in the same bed as that near-naked Spaniard... Dammit, mind, get yourself out of the gutter! Yes, I admit- His body is fucking amazing. Why the fuck does that matter? Hell no, it doesn't matter! I am perfectly capable of sleeping with-_

"Lovi? Are you going to sleep in your clothes?" Antonio's deep voice came from above him. He couldn't see in the dark, but he could sense the Spanish teen's body hovering over him.

_Oh fuck, I forgot to put my pajamas on... _

"Of course I'm going to fucking sleep in my clothes. Why the Hell wouldn't I? Did you think that I forgot to change into my pajamas or something? Ha! That's ridiculous. Now, just let me sleep, bastard." Lovino hissed, glad that Antonio couldn't see his blushing red face in the pitch black darkness. He could hear Antonio shrug his shoulders before walking over to the other side of the bed.

Lovino's body tensed when he felt the Spaniard's body slip underneath the covers.

"_Buenas noches_, Lovi." Antonio's voice called out. Less than a minute later, he was snoring loudly.

_That bastard... How many times do I have to tell him to stop fucking calling me Lovi? Also, are you fucking kidding me? It's been like thirty seconds! Ugh, whatever... Shit, these clothes are really uncomfortable..._

With a nervous glance over his shoulder in the darkness, Lovino slipped quietly out of bed. Tip-toeing over to the other side of the room, he felt around with his feet for his bag. Finally touching the bag's rough canvas fabric, Lovino swept away any stray condom packets before silently retreating to the bathroom down the hall. He flicked the light switch to the right of the door on after he closed the door behind him. Pulling out a shirt and sweatpants out of his bag, Lovino began to change.

_Ah, that's better... Was that bastard serious when he said that pajamas can choke you in your sleep? I mean, I think I may have heard that somewhere, but it's just a fucking joke, right? _

_..._

_No, I'm sure I'm fine. _

On his way out the door, Lovino caught sight of himself in the mirror. Tired dark brown eyes stared back at him. He lifted up the front of the old gray T-shirt that he used as a pajama top to take a look at his bandages. They were still neatly wrapped around his ribs. Cautiously applying pressure, Lovino gave a small sigh of relief when he didn't grimace in pain.

_At least that nurse knew what she was fucking doing..._

Within the next three minutes, Lovino was back under the covers, his bag stashed underneath his side of the bed. He stared at the blank ceiling above him, blackness taking his sight.

_They'll fix this rooming situation sooner or later, right? I mean, they're not gonna make me room with this fucking ass-hat forever... right?_

With these thoughts, Lovino drifted off into a slightly uncomfortable sleep as he tried to keep his body as far away from Antonio as he could.

"_Ah, Mr. Tomato, non credo io possa mangiare più pasta... Beh, se proprio insisti..._" Lovino mumbled. With a yawn, he readjusted his body to better warm himself.

_Ah, this bed is pretty fucking comfortable... I could get used to sleeping here..._

Sleepily, Lovino began to stir in bed.

_That's weird... Where is my pillow? Hell, what am I lying on-_

_..._

Lovino's eyes began to open as he slowly took in the scene before him. His eyes traveled up from Antonio's bare chest to his still sleeping face. The Spaniard's dark brown curls perfectly framed his face. His lips were parted softly and Lovino could hear his deep, even breathing.

It took about five seconds for Lovino to take this all in.

It took him about thirty seconds to realize he was wrapped around Antonio like a lovesick puppy.

It took him another thirty seconds to _fully _understand where he was.

"AH! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Lovino screamed, scrambling to push himself away from Antonio. He only succeeded in managing to shove himself onto the floor, landing with a thud on his back. Pain shot through his torso as his stomach began to throb in pain. Despite the painful agony, the Italian still found energy to curse out the Spaniard.

"Why the fuck... were you straddling me like that... you dick wad? I specifically... said last night that if you... even _thought _of touching me, I would rip... your fucking head off, and now I... wake up to this bullshit? The fuck... is going on here?! How could you be this much of a... dumbass?" Lovino tried to sound menacing, but he kept gasping for breath from the pain.

_Shit. I should really go to the nurse's office-_

"Hey, Lovi?"

Lovino's head shot up. His face began to flare red again at the sound of that _fucking ridiculous _nickname.

"Eh? You've finally... got something to say for yourself... tomato bastard?" Lovino spat, shakily rising off the ground.

"When did you change your clothes?"

Lovino locked his eyes with Antonio's sleepy green ones. Shaking his head, he went to throw his hands up in frustration before his ribs kindly reminded him that it would be a bad fucking idea.

"_Giuro su Dio fottuto_... I'm going to take a shower. Just... Stay here and try not to be a creep, alright?" Lovino muttered, giving up the fight. His ribs hurt far too much to argue with Antonio anymore. Wincing in pain, the Italian managed to grab his back and limp to the bathroom.

Holding back a scream, Lovino slowly peeled off his shirt. Tears sprung into his eyes.

_Shit. How the fuck do I take a shower? Do I keep this stuff on or what? Fuck it, it doesn't look too hard to rewrap. _

Using his unfound logic, Lovino carefully unwrapped the bandages around his torso, revealing a large bruise.

_Fuck, it looks even worse... I think I may stop by that nurse's place again today... I swear to fucking God though, if that pervert albino shows up..._

It took Lovino nearly an hour to shower, dress himself, and get ready, all the while dealing with the pain throbbing from his torso. He had tried to rewrap the bandages himself, but had only ended up causing even more pain as he pulled the bandage too tight. He decided to stop by the nurse's later in the day instead and have her do it for him instead.

"Lovi? Are you okay in there?" Antonio's voice traveled through the locked door. Grumbling, Lovino zipped up his bag and walked towards the door. Unlocking it, he came face to face with the still sleepy-looking Spaniard in-

_Oh fuck, he's still in his underwear..._

"Lovi?"

_Oh fuck, have I been staring?_

"Put some damn clothes on, fuckface!" Lovino yelled, pushing past Antonio into the hallway. Walking as swiftly as he could, Lovino went back to the bedroom. As he set his bag down, he glanced up at the alarm clock.

_7:10. Arthur and the American bastard should be here soon... Damn, what can I do for fifteen minutes?_

"Hey, Lovi, did you need those bandages on the counter or can I just throw them away?" Antonio appeared in the doorway. Lovino turned around to make a snide remark before his eyes shot wide open. All he had on was a small white towel that he held up around his waist.

"Why the fuck are you not wearing clothes?!" Lovino screamed, taking a step back.

"What? Oh, I'm about to jump in the shower. Now, about those bandages-"

"No, I don't fucking need them, just go away!" Lovino, once again, shouted. He watched Antonio shrug his shoulders before retreating down the hallway. Sighing, Lovino slowly sat back down on the bed. As he heard the shower turn on, a thought struck the Italian.

_Wait a Goddamn minute, why the fuck do I need I need to wait for this bastard? I can leave whenever I damn well please!_

With that, Lovino got up and left the room, shaking his head at even waiting that long for Antonio. He used his key to open up his original dorm room, only to be greeted by the sight of an Brit yelling at Alfred for eating before they even went down to breakfast. Sighing, Lovino closed the door behind him and stepped forward to break up the fight. It was far too early in the morning, and their yells were giving him a headache.

"So you're telling me that Switzerland only had 40 deaths that year?" Alfred looked suspiciously at the blond sitting in front of him as he shoveled food down his throat like there was no tomorrow. Lovino wrinkled his nose at the sound and sight that Alfred made. They had only been at breakfast for ten minutes, and yet the American had already gotten up for thirds, all the while practically shouting to some kid sitting right across from him. Lovino thought he heard his name was Dash, or something weird like that. He didn't really care to learn the kid's name.

"Yes, we did. How many gun related homicides did your country have?" The green eyed teen asked, smirking over his glass of sparkling apple juice. Alfred simply glared back at him, raising another forkful of eggs smothered in ketchup to his mouth.

"Ah, _mi fratello, _are you going to eat your food? You have barely touched any of it!" Feliciano commented, leaning across the table.

"Get off me you bastard! I'm just not that hungry, alright?" Lovino snapped, waving Feliciano away with his hand and picking up his fork. He looked down at his plate before sighing and pushing it a bit farther away from him. His stomach hurt so bad, it was hard for him to eat, but he was starving. He opted instead to watch those seated around him at the table.

"Ah, _mon amour_, do you have to look so grumpy? It is not good for that beautiful face of yours to scowl so much, although I suppose it's hardly noticeable through those eyebrows of yours." Francis cooed, moving his croissant around on his plate as he gazed at Arthur sitting across from him. The Brit simply scoffed and raised his cup of tea up to his mouth, completely ignoring the French teen's words.

"Ah, Lud, can I have some of your toast?" Feliciano asked, resting his head against the German's shoulder, already moving his hand towards his plate.

"Feliciano, you have your own food! Why don't you eat your bread rolls?" Ludwig reasoned, face blushing as the Italian only moved closer.

"Ve~ But, Lud! I really want that bread, it looks better than this one! Please?" Feliciano begged, lips pouting and eyes wide. Ludwig's face blushed even redder as he cleared his face.

"Ah, um-"

"Oh my goodness, you two are just adorable together!" a brown haired girl sitting across from the pair giggled, raising a hand to her mouth. Lovino, seated to her left, noticed the food in front of her.

_Shit, how much food can one girl eat? There's enough to feed a small army! Although that does all look fucking delicious..._

Lovino looked back down at his plate consisting of a simple bread roll with jam. Sighing, he took a bite, washing it down with a sip of his now cool cappuccino. Reluctantly, he gave a quick glance to his left.

Antonio had joined the table only a few moments ago, with a choice of two seats to pick from. Lovino knew exactly which one he was going to choose as soon as he realized that the space next to him was empty. The Spaniard raised a cup of sweet milk to his lips, downing half the glass in one go.

_Who the fuck told this fool that he could sit this close to me? Is he trying to make me fall for him? It's not going to work, you Spanish bastard, so just give it up already._

...

_Is he not even fucking looking at me? Who the Hell could be more interesting than me? If you're going to sit there, than the least you could do is acknowledge me, you shit head! Look at me!_

A loud shout made Lovino sit up in his seat and look over to the left, past Antonio.

"Oh that is bullshit, Roderich! We both know that I can play whatever instrument I damn well please!" Gilbert yelled, pointing his finger accusingly at the black haired teen sitting across from him. Roderich sighed, pushed his glasses back up on the bridge of his nose, and responded as if he wished he could be anywhere else in the world at the moment.

"You can't play Mozart without any training, Gilbert. It's simply impossible. Besides, I don't think there is a single musical inclination inside that small mind of yours, so why don't you quit now before you tire yourself out?" the teen snipped, raising a piece of cold ham off of his plate.

"Of course I can play that Moz dude's work if I wanted to! If you can do it, then I can do it a million times awesomer!" Gilbert beamed, shoveling a handful of bacon into his mouth. Antonio laughed at the antics of his two friends, putting his feet up on the empty space on the bench in front of him.

"_Cálmate, _Gil, I'm sure you can play the piano if you try." Antonio beamed at his friend, taking another sip from his glass. His eyes drifted to the right and he caught Lovino staring. A smile lit up his face as he went to greet his "little tomanito".

_Who the Hell gave this prick the right to talk to me? Does he not realize that I'm trying to ignore his sorry ass? _

"_¡Buenos días! _How-"

"Stop your ridiculous flirting right there, pervert. I'm trying to eat my breakfast _without _puking, so if you could just stay the fuck away from me, that would be fucking fantastic." Lovino spat, turning to his right.

After a few more minutes of watching the Hungarian girl- _what was her name? Elizabeth? No, it sounded weirder than that-_ trying to convince Ludwig to kiss Feliciano on the cheek, Lovino grew bored and decided to casually look over to see what his hated Spaniard was up to.

_He hasn't looked over at me in a while... Is he fucking ignoring me? Who the Hell does he think he is? Is not even going to try and start a conversation? The nerve of that dick! I'll show him!_

Moving quickly, Lovino landed a hard punch on Antonio's arm. The teen simply looked confused before realizing what had happened. A smile spread itself across his face as he turned to face Lovino.

"Ah, my little Lovi, if you wanted to talk, why didn't you just say so? Oh, I almost forgot to ask you, what do you want me to do with all of those cond-"

_OH SHIT._

"Whoops!" Lovino shouted before flipping his plate and cup up in the air, only to have them come crashing down, spilling jam and coffee everywhere.

"Ah, Lovi! What is wrong? Are you okay?" Feliciano panicked, already scrambling out of his chair to help his brother. Elizaveta jumped up from her seat so fast she almost fell over the bench. She already had a handful of napkins to help clean up the convenient mess.

"I'm fine you idiot! What, a guy can't flip a plate every now and then without being interrogated by his own brother?" Lovino questioned, inwardly smiling at his plan to stop Antonio from blabbing.

"I'm sorry, but unless I am hearing wrong, and I never am when it comes to this word, but was Antonio about to say cond-"

"Whoops!" Lovino shouted again before flailing his arm out to the right, knocking over one of Elizaveta's many plates of warm meat and cheeses.

"Jesus, Lovino, what has gotten into you?" Arthur questioned, his bushy eyebrows furrowed together.

_Oh shit, did I just ignite the wrath of the eyebrows or something? I-_

"Do you need any help, Lovi?" a voice asked behind him.

"No, I don't need any fucking help from you, bastard! Just stay the Hell away from me!" Lovino stepped away from the bench, towards Elizaveta. That's when he noticed Kiku sitting next to Alfred and some blond chick sitting next to that kid with the weird name- _Bash? _They had been quietly talking to each other the entire time, but now both of their faces were flushed with embarrassment as they looked at the mess on their table.

"Shit, what the Hell got into him?" Gilbert snorted, taking another bite from the stack of pancakes off of Matthew's plate beside him. The Canadian only watched helplessly as his precious flapjacks and maple syrup were taken away.

"I don't know," Antonio shrugged. "I was only asking him what he wanted to do with pile of condoms he brought into our bedroom."

The whole table went silent.

Except for Francis, that is.

"Well obviously, you should use them. I mean, that's why you brought them, right Lovino?" Francis bluntly asked.

Everyone silently watched as Lovino's face turned as red as a tomato.

"I'm going to the nurse." Lovino stated, no emotion whatsoever in his words. He calmly began to walk away from the table before pausing. He turned back around and faced Antonio.

"First off," Lovino began, "I am going to fucking slit your throat in your sleep tonight. I don't care how many witnesses just heard that, because it is still going to fucking happen."

"Is that before or after you two use the condoms?" Francis asked, a suggestive smirk on his lips. Lovino took a step closer to the Frenchie.

"It'll be after I punch your fucking face in."

Without any sound of warning, Lovino's fist shot out and would have hit Francis if not for the French teen's amazing reflexes from dodging Arthur's punches. The Brit merely chuckled and mumbled something that sounded like _I wish it was that easy to hit the frog..._

"So, you won't be needing the condoms then? I would be more than happy to take them off of-"

"Fuck you!" Lovino shouted before storming out of the cafeteria. Once out of sight, he leant against the wall and clutched his ribs.

_Fuck, I should've gone to the nurse's sooner... _

He began his slow walk to the nurse's office, paying extra attention to the signs that led him there so he wouldn't get lost this time.

_Great, less than an hour into breakfast and you've already got yourself labeled as some pervert with piles of condoms waiting for him back in the dorm that you share with another guy. Bravo, Lovino, you have fucking outdone yourself this time. Just... God fucking dammit._

_Just fuck everything._

* * *

** Translation: _Ah, Mr. Tomato, non credo io possa mangiare più pasta ... Beh, se proprio insisti ... _**

**Ah, Mr. Tomato, I don't think I can possibly eat any more pasta... Well, if you insist...**

** Translation (2):_Giuro su Dio fottuto..._**

**I swear to fucking God...**

**Thank you sooooo much for reading! Review if you can, and remember: Never trust Antonio with your secrets. _Never._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry for updating a bit late, I had a party to go to on the night I was supposed to update and then I just got lazy... But, fear not! The new chapter is here, haha! As always, please remember to review, it helps like craaaaazy when I'm writing! **

**Disclaimer: Day 13- Haha, 13... That's supposed to be bad luck, right? I guess it makes sense... We lost one of our soldiers today. Our enemy is even more vicious than I expected; they're attacking before we have even properly built up our troops... I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters yet, but I have hope, and that's all we need! **

* * *

_I swear to fucking God, the nurse was not this far away yesterday..._

Lovino cursed under his breath to himself as he continued turning corners and climbing staircases.

_Wait, wasn't I on the first floor before? Isn't that where the nurse's office is? How many fucking stairs have I gone up? Did I go down any or...? Shit. I'm lost. I-_

"Oh thank fucking God!" Lovino shouted, finally spotting the office door. "I was beginning to think that I was going to die in those shitty hallways..." Walking through the doorway, Lovino immediately spotted the nurse sitting down at her computer.

"Oi, Miss Lori?"

"Oh, Lovino! I wasn't expecting you to come back this early. Is everything alright?" she gushed, quickly shutting her open web browser and rushing over to the teen.

"Well, I kind of fell out of bed this morning and-"

"What?! Lovino! How hard did you fall? How did you even fall in the first place?" she questioned, worry written all over her face. Lovino blushed like mad.

_Shit. I can't tell her that I was wrapped around that Spanish bastard, but I don't have to time to think of a good lie! Quick, say something!_

"I had a nightmare."

_Shit, Lovino. When I said 'say something', I didn't mean make yourself look like a fucking four year old girl._

"Aw, well that's okay, sweetheart, we all have them," Miss Lori gave Lovino a sympathetic smile. The Italian had to bite his tongue to keep himself from correcting her. "Here, sit down and take your shirt off. I'm going to check how your bandages are doing."

"Ah, well about those... I didn't know how the Hell to rewrap them once I got out of the shower this morning, so I just threw them away." Lovino explained as calmly as he could. The nurse simply sighed and brought out another package of bandages. Lovino took a seat on the bench, wincing as he lifted his hands over his head in order to take off his shirt.

_Shit, this hurts almost as bad as when I first got hit..._

"Oh my God, that looks awful!" Miss Lori nearly shouted, almost dropping the package. "Are you sure you _only_ fell out of bed? Nothing... _else_ happened?" she seemed to be trying to coerce Lovino into revealing something. Confused, the Italian simply shook his head.

"No, I fell... Yeah, that's totally it. Nothing else happened. Hey, can I get some more of whatever I had yesterday, though? It hurts like Hell again." The nurse nodded and took out two pills from the same bottle as the day before. Pouring a cup of water, she handed both over to Lovino and began to prepare the bandages.

"Since school starts on Monday next week and it's already Tuesday, I don't think you'll be healed enough to try out for any sports today or participate in gym class for a while. I'll write you a note to excuse you from the class, but I'm sorry; you won't be able to join any sports teams this year. I mean, I might be able to explain your situation to the coaches, but I highly doubt they'll let you in after tryouts are over." She apologized, beginning to wrap gauze around his torso.

"Eh, that's fine. I didn't want to be a one of those stupid jocks anyway." Lovino mumbled.

_I suck at sports anyway... Actually, no, I don't suck. Everyone else is just so horrible that my sports skills are too advanced to play with anyone else. Tsk, stupid fucking jocks, always thinking they're the best..._

Lovino winced slightly as Nurse Lori tied off the end of the bandage. He could feel the medication working, but he decided to wait a few more minutes to put his shirt back on so it wouldn't hurt as much.

"So you still aren't coughing up blood or anything, correct?" The nurse asked, writing down notes on her clipboard.

"No, other than the pain, I'm fine."

"Good, good," Miss Lori cleared her throat, her face beginning to blush a little as if she was embarrassed to say her next words.

"So, ah, Lovino... I, heard you, ah, have... Well, that there are a large amount of... Umm, that your room is filled with... Oh, how do I say this?"

_The fuck is she talking about? What the Hell is she trying to- Oh shit. No no no no no. She doesn't know about the condoms, does she? No, how the fuck would she know-_

"I'm just going to go right ahead and say it. Lovino, I heard that you've brought a rather large amount of condoms into your bedroom with another student. Now, as a school nurse, I should firstly tell you that you should really wait to have sex until you are much, _much _older. However, I understand that I have no true say over how you live your life. Even so, you shouldn't be having that much sex; it just isn't safe for anyone. I will ask you, though, to refrain from having sex until you are fully healed, as it could upset your wound." Her cheeks were blushing like mad, her eyes fixing themselves to anything that wasn't Lovino.

"Aw, Antonio is gonna be so sad to hear that." Gilbert shrugged his shoulders while leaning against the doorway. Before Lovino or Miss Lori could react to the sudden appearance of the albino, Francis popped his head into the room.

"I can take those condoms off of your hands if you want, Lovino. I would hate to see them go to waste, and I think I know of a certain caterpillar eye-browed Brit that would agree with me, if you know what I mean, honhonhon," Francis winked, stepping fully into the room now. The nurse finally collected herself and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Just what do you two think you are doing in here? I want both of you out of here right-" She was interrupted by a frantic Spaniard rushing into the room, eyes immediately fixating themselves on the shirtless Lovino.

"Lovi! Are you okay? Why are you in the nurse's office? Why is your stomach so bruised? Is it because of what happened between us this morning? I'm so sorry, Lovi, I didn't mean to hurt my little tomanito!" Antonio blurted out, face filled with concern. Lovino opened his mouth to yell at the idiot Spaniard, but was cut off by the nurse.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'what happened between us this morning'?"

"Oh, Lovino was on top of me while we were in bed together, and he suddenly just slipped off of me and fell onto the ground."

Miss Lori's eyes grew large as she processed what Antonio had just said. Gilbert simply nodded to himself as if he knew that's what had happened, and Francis mumbled something about wishing that _he_ had shared a room with the small Italian. Lovino's face seemed to go up in flames as red tinged his skin from his neck up to his forehead.

"Could you be any more of a clusterfuck, you fucking Spanish bastard? _Nothing_ happened between us. You tried to smother me in my goddam sleep, and I had to take extreme measures to get the fuck away from you! Stop making every word that comes out of your stupid mouth sound like we fucked!" Lovino shouted, jumping off of the bench and grabbing his shirt. He forced himself to not show any pain on his face as he slipped the shirt on over his head.

"Wait, so you two _aren't-_?" Francis began, eyebrows raised.

"Is there anything else you need from me, Miss Lori?" Lovino quickly cut off the French teen's question.

_I need to get the Hell out of here before these three dipshits get me in any more trouble than I already am._

The nurse shook her head quickly, glaring at the three teens in the doorway.

"Now, I want you three out of my office, especially you, Mr. Beilschmidt." She narrowed her eyes at Gilbert. Francis and Gilbert had to practically drag Antonio out of the room. He had insisted on staying to make sure that Lovino was okay, but the other two teens managed to pull him away, and the trio finally left.

"So, about what they said about you and Antonio-?" She began. Lovino held his hand up to stop her.

"_Nothing_ happened between us. I have to stay in his dorm until this stupid school fixes my rooming situation. Now, can I go or what?"

"Yes. Oh, and you can wear your bandages for more than one day, just have someone else rewrap them for you when you take them off to shower. Here, I'll give you an extra pack so you can replace this one. Try not to fall again, okay, Lovino? I hope I won't see you in a while," Miss Lori joked, handing the teen the bandages. Waving, she watched as Lovino walked out of the door and into the hallway.

The Italian sighed, looking both ways down the hall.

_Okay, Lovino, you managed to escape that train wreck. Now, let's see... What do I do now? I definitely do not want to run into that perverted trio again... What did Arthur call them? The Bad Touch Trio? I'm starting to believe that... I guess I'll go meet up with the Brit and- Wait, where did everyone go after breakfast?_

_..._

_Fuck. _

Lovino wandered around the hallways, growing more irritated by the second. Every time he thought he was getting somewhere, he would end up right back outside the nurse's office. After the fourth time of passing the same door saying Nurse Lori's name, Lovino cursed aloud and punched the wall.

"Agh, shit, fuck! That hurt like a motherfucker, shit!" Lovino cried out, cradling his throbbing fist to his chest. Holding back tears, he took a deep breath and surveyed his surroundings again. He began to talk to himself as he tried a new route.

"Okay, so I've gone that way before... I think... Maybe if I go-"

"Hello there. Are you lost?" A soft voice came from behind Lovino. The teen turned around, expecting to see some teacher or school worker that could actually help him. Instead, he came face to chest with a large coat. Taking a step back, he looked up at a smiling Russian face. The teen had a large white scarf wrapped around his neck and a long trench coat looking jacket on, despite the fact that it was barely fall.

"Who the fuck are you and where the Hell did you come from?" Lovino questioned the tall Russian. He had sworn the hallway had been empty behind him.

"I am Ivan. You are Lovino, no? I have heard about you." The teen continued, still smiling down at the Italian. Lovino took another step back. He was getting a strange feeling from the Russian, almost as if he was slowly spreading out some kind of dark aura or something.

"Who the fuck told you about me?"  
"My... friend, Alfred. He told me about the new student and I figured the tiny Italian teen

was the one he was talking about," Ivan stated simply. His smile never left his face as he took another step towards Lovino.

_Is... Is he insulting me or threatening me or what? I can't fucking tell..._

"Yeah, well, you're creepy as Hell, so I think I'm just going to head over to the cafeteria now..." Lovino spat, already turning around to continue his previous path down the hall.

"Ah, well you are going the wrong way then, my comrade. The cafeteria is this way," Ivan pointed behind him to where Lovino had originated from. Opening his mouth to argue, the Italian noticed a sign on the wall with an arrow by the word 'cafeteria' pointing the same way Ivan was.

_How the fuck do I keep missing these Goddam signs? Shit, there is no way I'm going to admit that I was wrong to this creep. _

"Ah, I have an idea! Why don't we walk as one to the cafeteria? That is a good plan, da?" The purple eyed teen smiled even wider, tilting his head to the left in wait for Lovino's response.

_Oh fuck, oh fuck, what do I do? If I say yes then I'm stuck with this dickwad. However, I'm pretty fucking sure that he can easily kill me if I say no... I mean, just look at him! No way he goes to this school! Quick, think, Lovino! Do something!_

"Ah, about that, why don't you- DISTRACTION!" Lovino had taken the extra packet of bandages out of his packet and chucked them in Ivan's face. Turning on his heels, he sprinted as fast as he could down the hallway, turning wildly down random halls in an attempt to lose the Russian.

After what seemed like an eternity, Lovino slowed down before stopping completely. He bent over, trying desperately to catch his breath. A few minutes later and he felt well enough to try and figure out where exactly he was.

"Fuck, I haven't even seen this hallway before!" Lovino shouted, refraining from punching the wall again. His fist still hurt from last time. Sighing, he decided that he might as well try and see if anyone behind one of these seemingly endless doorways knew how the Hell to get to the cafeteria. Lovino picked the first door on his right, opening it and stepping inside.

Two teens looked over at Lovino at the sound of the door. One of the teens was seated at a long desk, legs crossed and arms folded over his chest. He had a small Nordic cross clip in his hair that was nearly hidden by a navy blue sailor's hat. The other teen was seated on the edge of the desk facing the door. A small hat sat atop his strawberry blond hair, and curious red eyes looked at Lovino.

"Hey, do you need anything?" the teen jumped off of the desk and took a step towards Lovino. The Italian couldn't place where his accent was from, but it sounded Romanian or some obscure nation like that.

"Do you guys know where the cafeteria is?" Lovino questioned.

"Yeah, just take a left when you go out of the doorway and-"

"Wait a fucking minute; is that a fucking fang in your mouth?" Lovino squinted trying to see the other's mouth better. Sighing, the teen crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yea, I have a fang, but don't you want to know how to get to the-"

"That's weird as Hell! Who the fuck has a fang? Also, what's up with the silent guy? Why the Hell does he have a girly hair clip?" Lovino scoffed, looking back and forth between the pair. The still seated teen glared over at the Italian, but still said nothing.

"Listen, we're in the middle of a meeting of our Magic Club, so if I could just tell you how to get to-"

"Wait, what? Are you screwing with me? The _Magic Club_? What are you guys, five? We're in high school for God's sake. Don't tell me you two believe in magic?" Lovino demanded, laughing at the two.

_Magic? Ha! That's fucking hilarious! Who the Hell believes in magic? Idiots and fools, that's who!_

"I'm trying to be nice here, so will you just hear me out? All you have to do to get to the cafeteria is-"

"Is what? Get on my broomstick and fly on over? Oh, no, no, I just have to wave a magic wand, right? So, get on with it! Wave one of your little wands and poof me there, why don't you?" Lovino was doubled over laughing now, ignoring the weak protest coming from his stomach.

The fanged teen sighed and looked back over his shoulder.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Lucas?"

The blond haired teen simply nodded and muttered a few words under his breath. The Romanian smiled and turned back to Lovino.

"You're partially right. All we had to do was say a few choice words. You should have no problem getting where you need to go now." Lovino didn't notice the mischievous glint in the red eyes of the teen. Laughing, he walked back out of the doorway and shut the door behind him.

"What a bunch of fucking weirdos... I wonder if all of these doors hold freaks behind them." Choosing to take his chances by himself, Lovino continued to wander the halls. He had almost given up before he rounded the corner and stopped short. The doors leading to the outside were just ahead of him, sunlight streaming in through the small glass panels.

"Oh, _grazie a Dio_! Finally, the fucking exit! I can find the cafeteria later, I just need to get out of this fucking maze of a-" Lovino's words got caught in his throat. He had opened the door and let it close behind him, only to be met with an all too familiar sight: the nurse's office door.

"What the fuck?! I was just-!" Turning around, Lovino opened the door he had just come out of. An empty classroom filled his vision.

"Wait, what? I swear, I just... The Hell?" The teen shouted.

"Oh, Lovino? I thought you left?" Miss Lori stood in the doorway. Sighing, Lovino faced her, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, I thought the same fucking thing..." He mumbled to himself. He took a deep breath and remembered when he had originally left the nurse's office. After a few seconds, he scrunched his eyebrows in confusion and looked back at the nurse.

"Wait a second. Earlier, when you told me about not being able to have sex until my wound is healed. How the Hell did you know about all of the condoms in my room? I had only said that like ten minutes earlier in the cafeteria."

Nurse Lori's face blushed a faded shade of red as she cleared her throat.

"Ah, well you see... There is this website that keeps up with some of the school gossip... Well, actually, it's more of a blog of one person's day..." She looked over at Lovino to see him squinting at her suspiciously. Throwing her hands in the air, she blurted, "Alright, it's Gilbert's blog, okay? He may be a narcissistic jackass, but the kid knows his stuff!"

"I should've known that pervert was behind this all... Whatever, I'll beat the Hell out of him later. Right now, I need to know how the fuck I get outside of this Godforsaken place." Lovino complained, not caring that he was cursing around a school employee anymore.

"Just head down the hallway this way and it should be on your left after a bit. It's very simple to find, really." Miss Lori smiled and waved Lovino off as he stormed down the hallway.

_I call fucking bullshit, I've gone down this hallway a million and one fucking times and not once have I come across any goddam doorway._

Turning the corner, Lovino came face to face with the doorway leading outside again.

"How the- You know what? I don't give a flying fuck anymore! Just let me out of this Goddam-" Lovino stopped short again. He blinked a few times, not believing his eyes.

He was standing in front of the nurse's office again.

"...I think I'm going to die in this hallway." Lovino whispered to himself, actually feeling a bit of dread fill his heart.

An hour later, a very pissed off Brit stormed down the hallway with the Bad Touch Trio trailing behind him.

"I don't bloody believe it. What the Hell do you three mean by 'we don't know where Lovino is'?" Arthur spat out, walking quickly towards the nurse's office. Gilbert shrugged his shoulders and kept on walking at his normal pace.

"That annoying nurse and Lovino kicked us out, so we left. Did you expect us to follow him around?" the albino stated care freely.

"I figured this Spanish idiot would want to know where he went. I thought maybe at least one of you remembered to tell him to meet us at the sports tryouts out back. Really, I don't know what possessed me to believe that any of you are even possibly capable of delivering a simple message!" Arthur ranted, throwing his arms in the air.

"Ah, I wish you got this worried about me, _mon cher,_" Francis purred, snaking his arm around Arthur's waist. The green eyed teen shoved him away and continued his walk. "I'm sure he is fine, Arthur, do not fret."

"It's all my fault... I knew I shouldn't have left my little Lovi all alone! He's probably cold and hungry in some ditch somewhere, wondering why Boss Antonio isn't there to save him!" Antonio cried out. The other three teens stared at him.

"Dude, we're in school. He probably got lost on his way to the bathroom or something, calm yourself. Freaking out is not awesome." Gilbert stated, as if that would solve all of the Spaniard's worries.

A few minutes later and the four teens had arrived at the nurse's office. After talking with Nurse Lori for a bit, they learned that she hadn't seen Lovino for around an hour, but she could hear him cursing outside her door every once in a while. Thanking her, Arthur stepped out of the office and sighed.

"Where the bloody Hell is that damned Italian? I have a meeting that I am extremely late for... Ah, damn it all to Hell. Listen up, you three." Arthur waited until he had the trio's attention.

"I'm going to stop by room _148 _for a couple minutes. Can I trust you wankers to continue looking for Lovino and get him to the sport's fields outside?"

"Have no fear, Arthur dear! The Bad Touch Trio is here!" Prussia laughed, slapping the Brit on the shoulder. The teen simply stared at the albino before turning to Antonio.

"Okay, change of plans. Antonio, I'm pretty sure you're the only one who is serious about finding Lovino at this point, so do I have your word that you will go get him?"

"Of course! I can't just let my Lovi wander around all alone! It breaks my heart just to think about it!" Antonio's face saddened a bit before he brightened up. "¡_Vamos, amigos_! Let's go find my little tomanito! Francis, you take the first floor; Gilbert, you take the second. I'll search the third floor. If none of us can find him, then we'll search the higher levels of the academy until we do!"

The Spaniard rushed off towards the nearest flight of stairs. Arthur sighed and made his way towards his meeting. Francis and Gilbert stood in the hallway for a moment before looking at each other.

"Wanna climb in the air shafts and see if we can get sneak into the girl's locker room in time for swim tryouts to be over?" Gilbert asked.

"Ah, you always know just what to say, _mon ami._" Francis smiled and the two made their way outside.

Meanwhile, somewhere deep within the school, Lovino was just about ready to give up on life.

_How long am I going to be lost in here? I don't think I can take much more of this torture... I'm tired and hungry and dear God, please, I swear, I won't be mean to anyone else for the rest of my life if you just let me get out of here right now._

At that exact moment, Lovino spotted the doorway to the outside in front of him again. Staring at the doors suspiciously, he approached them cautiously. Every time he found the doors, they seemed to send him somewhere else within the school. Lovino glanced upwards and said a quick prayer again before bursting through the doorway.

His heart dropped when he spotted the sign on the wall indicating that he was now on the third floor.

_WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THIS SCHOOL?! _

At the same time, Arthur opened the door to room _148._ He spotted the other two teens he was having the meeting with.

"I'm dreadfully sorry that I am so tardy, lads. I lost track of time and had to go and try to track down a friend... Anyway, where's the signup sheet?" Arthur took a deep breath. He was already thinking about where he was going to try and look for Lovino. A strawberry blond teen with a single fang in his mouth handed a piece of paper over to the Brit.

"Here you go, Arthur. Really though, it's only the three of us in the Magic Club. I don't know why they make us sign this sheet every year." The red eyed teen shook his head and took back the registration form from the Brit once he was done. "It's not like anyone even takes us seriously. I mean, there was some guy in here earlier asking how to get to the cafeteria and he ended up just cursing us out on how stupid magic is!"

"That sounds dreadful, but I really must bid you and Lucas ado and- Wait, did you just say that he cursed you guys out?" Arthur's eyes lit up. "Was he Italian? Did he have brown eyes and brown hair with a single curl? Did he have a bad temper?"

"Ha! You just described this guy perfectly! Right, Lucas?"

"Yes, he was very rude." The blonde said quietly, still seated.

"Ah, great! Do you two know where he went?"

The fanged teen teasingly laughed.

"Who knows? Lucas here put a little spell on him. He's out there wandering the halls, probably regretting messing with us!"

"What? Why the bloody Hell would you do that?!" Arthur demanded.

"He made fun of my hair clip." Lucas stated seriously. The room grew silent.

He looked over at the Brit and sighed.

"I'm guessing you want me to undo my spell?"

"For Pete's sake, yes!"

With a few muttered words, the blond teen looked back up at Arthur and nodded his head to signal that he was done.

"Thank you. He's a bit rude, I know, but he means well. I think. Now, I've really got to run. I'm sure Lovino will find his way out of the school now, if one of those idiots doesn't find him first." Arthur waved his hand and left the room, heading back to the sports tryouts.

Two floors above the Brit, Lovino had officially give up.

_Well, this is how I die. It's been a good run, Lovino, but we both know it's over. I can't... I can't go on any more. My only regret is not punching that Spanish bastard in the face when I had the chance._

Spotting an open window, Lovino dragged himself over and looked down.

_Will a fall from here kill me?_

_..._

_Actually, now that I'm looking down, I don't think I like heights very much... I think I'll try and get out of this damned place once more..._

Lovino moved to back away from the window, but he hadn't noticed the front of his shirt getting caught in the frame. The fabric jerked him back forward, and panicking, Lovino only managed to shove himself farther out of building. Lovino barely had time to scream before he was nearly halfway out the window.

_OH SHIT I DON'T WANT TO DIE PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME! I'M FAR TOO YOUNG AND GOOD LOOKING TO DIE! I MEAN, I HAVEN'T EVEN HAD MY FIRST KISS! PLEASE, ANYBODY-_

Lovino's thoughts were cut short when he felt a strong pair of arms wrap themselves around his waist. He was pulled back into the hallway and breathed a sigh of relief when he felt his feet touch the ground again. He turned his head to thank the person that had saved him, their arms still holding him.

"You shouldn't stand so close to the window, Lovi! It's dangerous! You could've fallen out!" Antonio explained, holding his precious Lovino even closer. The Italian's face turned bright red.

_Hey, remember when I said for 'anybody' to save me? Yeah, I meant anyone but this fucking bastard._

Lovino squirmed his way out of Antonio's arms and brushed himself off.

"Who the Hell gave you permission to touch me?" Lovino crossed his arms over his chest and glared expectantly at Antonio.

"But, Lovi, you were about to fall out the window..."

"So? Was that any of your fucking business?"

"You could've gotten hurt or-"

"I'm still not hearing how any of this fucking relates to you, Spanish bastard."

"Well, I didn't want my little Lovi getting hurt. I would've felt really bad about it. I like you, Lovi, and I want to protect you." the Spanish teen stated simply. Lovino opened his mouth to reply before he realized what Antonio had said.

_Wait, he... likes me? _

Lovino's heart began to beat faster as he looked at the green eyed Spaniard. Antonio was just smiling at Lovino like he didn't have a care in the world now that his little Lovi was safe. His face began to redden even more.

"Ah, you look like a little tomato, Lovi!"

Lovino still didn't have a comeback. He was still trying to mentally process what Antonio had said.

_He... He doesn't really mean that, does he? No, there's no way... Right? Really, who would like me? No, no, he didn't mean that. He was just joking or I might have heard him wrong or something... Yeah, that's it... But... If he does like me...I don't like him... _

_Right?_

Antonio became concerned when Lovino wasn't answering him. He was just staring at him, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. Taking a step closer, the Spaniard voiced his worries.

"Are you okay, Lovi?" Another step and he was directly in front of Lovino. The Italian's eyes grew wide when he saw how close they now were, but he made no move to step back. Antonio began to lean forward, and for a second, Lovino forgot how to breathe.

That's when he saw who was coming around the corner.

"Ah, comrade! There you are! I believe we were still talking when you threw this at me, da?" Ivan said, holding up the pack of bandages for the Italian to see. Lovino could immediately sense the darkening aura around the teen, but the Spaniard seemed totally unaware of the mood. Antonio turned around and waved.

"Hey, Ivan! How are-" He stopped talking when Lovino grabbed his arm. "Lovi? Are you-"

"Run."

"What?"

"Run!"

Without another sound, Lovino had taken Antonio's hand and was tearing down the hallway away from the Russian. The two ran down two flights of stairs and through countless twists and turns in the halls before Lovino finally deemed them far away enough from Ivan.

"Hey, Lovi? Why did we run from Ivan?"

"That guy just creeps me out, alright? Now, do you know where the Hell everyone else is or are you just as useless as I thought you were?" Lovino questioned, finally catching his breath.

"Oh, right! Arthur said to meet everyone out on the sports field once we found you. Huh, I guess Francis and Gilbert will eventually realize that they can't find you and will head over there sooner or later," Antonio smiled, already leading Lovino towards the exit. The Italian simply walked alongside the Spaniard, knowing he would never find his way out if someone didn't guide him. As they traveled, Lovino returned to his previous thoughts.

_Hell no, I don't fucking like this bastard. Whoever thinks that can just go die in a ditch or something, because I'm sure as Hell that it's not true. Besides, I'm even surer that this idiot doesn't even like me in the first place. I'm probably just not understanding him right; he is pretty fucking confusing. I mean, who the fuck smiles as much as this bastard? No one! And another thing-_

"We're here, Lovi!" Antonio smiled, stopping short. Lovino stopped beside him, looking out at the vast fields. He hadn't even noticed when they had stepped outside. He spotted Arthur, Alfred, and the others from breakfast immediately. They weren't too far away.

He and Antonio began to make their way over when the Brit spotted them. He raised his hand to usher them over. Lovino went to wave back before realizing something about his and Antonio's current situation.

It dawned on Lovino that they had been like this since they had escaped Ivan. Before he could move, everyone else in the group turned around and spotted the duo. He distinctly saw the Hungarian girl point at the two and smile.

Lovino could feel his face go up in flames once more.

His hand was intertwined with Antonio's, and everyone could see them walking hand in hand towards the group.

_How the Hell am I going to explain this?  
_

_Fuck._

* * *

**Thank you sooooo much for reading! Please don't forget to review! I hope you have at least one awkward free day, unlike poor Lovi here! Ciao!~**


	6. Chapter 6

**GAAHHH I haven't updated in a week T.T I'm sooo sorry for the delay, and I feel horrible because I think this chapter is so short :/ I promise I'll try and do better next time! I swear it on my lemon pledge honor! **

**Disclaimer: Day 21- It has been approximately three weeks since I have begun my mission. We have lost three souls so far, may they rest in peace. Morale is low already... I must plan something to cheer up the troops... It's hard to do when I have to look them all in the eye and say that I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters...**

* * *

_Shitshitshitshit._

_What do I do? Everyone's already fucking seen us walking hand in hand like we're fucking Barbie and Ken or something. I can't just pull my hand away and say it never happened. Fuck! The Hell do I do! Think, Lovino...! I got it! I'll just play it cool! No one will expect it, and I can just slowly pull my hand away when no one is looking! Nice thinking, Lovino. Smooth save there._

As they approached the group, the Italian held a small, smug smile on his face. Before he could even open his mouth, Feliciano ran over.

"Ah, Lovi~! Where have you been, _mio fratello_? I have been so worried! Ve, but it does not matter now, because Antonio has found you, safe and sound!" His smile practically took up his whole face as he hugged Lovino. Feliciano's annoyed brother almost pushed him away before a thought struck him.

_This is my chance!_

Lovino gently removed his hand from Antonio's and wrapped his arms around his brother, his smug smile only growing larger. Fed up with the physical contact after a few seconds, he pushed his brother away and stood, proud of himself.

"Glad to see you found your way here, Lovino. I'm dreadfully sorry you were trapped in there," Arthur apologized. "I didn't think Lucas would be so rash as to place a curse upon you..."

"Curse? What fucking curse?"

"Ah, well he cursed you to remain lost within the school's walls. No matter how many times you would reach the exit doors, you would end up somewhere else. Again, terribly sorry for-"

"Are you fucking kidding me? You believe in that magic shit, too?" Lovino scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Of course I do. Are you telling me that you don't believe in magic after that whole fiasco?" Arthur questioned, bushy eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"Hell no! That school is just a fucking maze, that's all. 'Magic' had nothing to do with," Lovino mocked, putting the word in air quotes.

"Ah, don't mind old Artie here, Lovino. He never shuts up about his 'magic'!" Alfred threw his arm around the Brit, poking him in the side and laughing. Annoyed, Arthur shoved the American away and straightened his sweater vest.

_How the fuck is he wearing that? It's like 90 fucking degrees out! _

"For the last time, my name is _not_ Artie. Also, my magic is _not_ something to joke about! It's a serious matter!"

"Dude, you talk to 'fairies' and 'unicorns'. I'm pretty sure that's something to fucking laugh at." Alfred shook his head and returned to the rest of the group to talk with Kiku about some horror movie he had watched over the summer. Arthur glared at the American.

"Yeah, well at least I don't talk to 'aliens'. Hmph," Arthur mumbled.

"So, Lovino and Antonio..." the Hungarian girl had appeared before them without Lovino even noticing.

"Ah, _hola_, Elizaveta! ¿_Cómo estás?_" Antonio asked the girl.

"I'm good, I'm good. I was actually over here to ask how you two were doing." Elizaveta smiled, lightly smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress.

"Lovi and I are doing great, _gracias_! How are you and Roderich?"

"Oh, you know, same old same old. Roderich is just as stuck up and snooty as ever, yet I can't help but love the guy!" As if hearing them, the Austrian pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose and looked contemptuously at the players on the field. It took a minute for Lovino to realize what the two had said implied something.

"Wait, hold up a minute. The fuck do you mean 'we're doing great'? Are you fucking implying something, you bastard?" Lovino questioned, crossing his arms again and impatiently tapping his foot as he glared at Antonio. The Spaniard simply smiled and replied.

"I meant what I said, Lovi. You are good, no? And I am good, so are we both not great?"

_Shit, his logic checks out..._

"Yeah, well, don't answer for me. I can answer my own damn questions," Lovino huffed. Antonio shrugged and went back to talking to the Hungarian. The Italian opted to watch those around him.

"What did I tell you about talking to strangers, Lilly?" the blond from breakfast asked the girl that had been talking to Kiku earlier. She had a small purple ribbon in her short hair that matched her light purple dress.

"I know I'm not supposed to talk to them, Vash, but... did you have to, you know... shoot at him? He seemed so scared..." she responded quietly, fidgeting with the edge of her dress.

"Tsk, it was only a blank. He'll get over it. Next time I can't promise I'll be as forgiving, however..." the Swiss teen stated seriously.

"Come on, Feliciano. We should go take our seats soon before there are none left." Ludwig came up, eyes on the small Italian.

"Ah, so smart, Ludd! Ve~!" Feliciano immediately clung to the German's arm, much to the teen's embarrassment. They began to walk over to the bleachers, stopping to gather Kiku as well.

"That's right! Hey, everybody! Listen up!" Alfred shouted loud enough to wake the dead. "Let's go sit down and watch some motherfucking football!" The group began to amble towards the seating area.

"You do realize soccer tryouts are next, right?" Arthur questioned as he passed the American. Alfred's face visibly fell.

"What? No! They said football was- Nooooo! They meant the other football, didn't they? The one where all you do is kick a ball around and fake injuries? Those bastards! I had all of my gear ready, too!" The American complained, kicking the grass.

"But, Alfred... Weren't you on the soccer team last year?" Matthew asked. His voice seemed to fade into thin air as everyone brushed right past him. Sighing, he held his stuffed bear closer to his chest and went to his seat.

"Ah, we should be getting to our seats now. Come on, you two." Elizaveta smiled, turning to walk with Roderich. Antonio nodded his head. Lovino began to take a step before he felt something warm in his hand. Looking down, his eyes shot wide open. Antonio had taken his hand again, and was now walking calmly like nothing was wrong.

Before the Italian could curse out the Spaniard, Elizaveta turned her head and looked at the two walking.

_Shit, I can't make a scene or else no one will believe my save from earlier... Damn it, tomato bastard! I can't keep up with these fucking lies! _

Lovino walked calmly with Antonio to the bleachers, his face composed even though his stomach was churning on the inside. He told himself that he hated the bastard, yet he couldn't help but kind of like the way his hand fit in Antonio's, or how he-

_The fuck, Lovino? What is this, like, the tenth time I've had to remind you that we do __not__ like that idiot? Keep up!_

Once they found their seats, Lovino felt a bit disappointed as well as relieved when Antonio let go of his hand in order to help a brown haired girl into her seat in front of them.

_Who the Hell does this bitch think she is? What makes her think that she can just come in here and fucking- Woah there, Lovino. This is starting to sound like jealousy, and I will not fucking stand for this._

Lovino sat down and continued to glare at the girl as she talked to Antonio.

"I haven't seen you in forever, Antonio!" The light brunette smiled.

_Yeah, and we should have fucking kept it that way._

"Ah, it has only been since the beginning of summer, Bella! It does feel longer though, no?" Antonio laughed, green eyes twinkling.

_Bella? Hmph, that's a pretty stupid name._

"So how have you been? We simply must catch up soon!" she giggled, twirling a lock of hair around her finger.

_Oh, are you fucking kidding me? This girl has slut written all over her! Antonio will never agree to-_

"_¡Claro que sí _(1)_! _How about lunch tomorrow?"

_...Why do I have the sudden urge to punch both Antonio and this bitch in their goddamn faces?_

"That sounds _prachtig _(2)! I'd love to!" She flashed the Spaniard a smile before turning to face the dirty blond teen that approached her. "Hey, Laars! I thought you weren't going to come to tryouts?"

"_Mam gestopt door. Je vergeet je stijltang in binnen. Wil u om te gaan krijg het, ze is vooraan in de auto _(3)_._" Laars stated, crossing his arms. He caught sight of Antonio and immediately narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing here with this bastard?"

_Oi, Dutch idiota! Only I can call him bastard!_

"Oh, _stop plukken op Antonio, Laars! Jullie worden bedoelt _(4)_!_" She stood up and patted down her short, beige skirt. Turning around, she flashed an apologetic smile to Antonio. "Sorry, but I have to go get something from my mom and put it in my room. I'll be back-"

"I don't want you hanging around this idiot, Bella." Laars simply stated.

"Laars! Why are you being so mean?"

"I keep telling you how much I hate this guy. I don't know why you would have thought otherwise. Now, come on, we're leaving." the blond haired teen turned around knowing that his sister would follow. Bella sighed and flashed another smile that Lovino had come to hate in a short amount of time.

"I'm really sorry, Antonio... Can we meet for lunch tomorrow at _La Bella Casa_ around 1?"

_Wow, arrogant much? She picks a restaurant with her own fucking name in it!_

"That sounds wonderful, Bella. I'll see you then." Antonio smiled, waving her off. Laars turned back around to watch her catch up with him. "Bye, Laars! See you later, _amigo_!"

"Wow, I didn't think you had it in you, bastard." Lovino crossed his arms and looked at Antonio.

"What do you mean, Lovi?" the Spaniard asked, arm still raised to wave off Bella and Laars.

"You actually said something sarcastic for once. Maybe I don't give you enough credit-" Lovino stopped short when he realized that the Spaniard was wholeheartedly smiling and waving at the two receding figures.

"Wait, are you fucking kidding me? Are you legitimately being nice to that asshole? I've only known the guy for two fucking minutes and he already gets on my own damn nerves!" Lovino spat, staring at Antonio disbelievingly. The Spaniard simply shrugged and finally let his arms drop back down by his side.

"Ah, Laars likes to kid, that's all. Silly Lovi!" Antonio laughed, moving his hand to ruffle the Italian's hair. Lovino jerked back and glared.

"Touch me and I swear to fucking God, I will-"

"Agh, when are they going to start already?! We've been sitting here forever!" a voice a couple seats down from Lovino called out.

"Shush, Sadik. You're being too loud. I'm trying to sleep," a brown haired teen with a strange curl on the top of his head yawned, shifting in his seat to get more comfortable. The frustrated teen growled and turned to yell at his companion, giving Lovino a good look at his face under his hood.

_Is he wearing a fucking mask? Who the Hell wears a mask? It's not even fucking Halloween! What the fuck is this?_

"I am not being too loud! You're being too loud!"

"I've been sleeping."

"So? Just... Just shut up, okay? I don't even know why I agreed to come here with you, Heracles." Sadik grumbled, glaring at the Greek next to him as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I didn't ask you to come, you know. I just said that I was coming here and you followed me out the door, complaining about how much you hate me," Heracles stated sleepily, a bit annoyed that he couldn't find a comfortable position on the cold bleachers.

"Yeah, and I didn't ask for you to be so fucking annoying," Sadik spat. His hands curled into fists and began to shake as if he wanted to hit the other teen. Heracles simply yawned and shifted again, ignoring Sadik's words. After a few more moments of moving around, the Greek settled against the Turk, his head nestled on the other's shoulder. Sadik stiffened, glaring down at Heracles. Sighing, he unclenched his fists and resigned himself to allowing the Greek to be so close to him. For now.

"Hmmm, I wonder when the tryouts will start," Elizaveta mused, adjusting herself in her seat next to Roderich. Arthur overheard her and snorted, looking at Antonio as he began to speak.

"I don't know. I guess they'll start once they have _all of their players._" He emphasized the last few words.

"You're probably right, Arthur. I wonder where Francis and Gilbert are. They are on the team, I believe," Antonio shrugged, scooting closer to Lovino. The Italian growled and shot Antonio a death glare.

"Now that you mention it, I've been wondering where that Frenchie has been... Not that I care or anything! I just- Oh, bloody Hell," Arthur groaned, shaking his head as he looked out onto the field. Lovino looked around in confusion as everyone began to gasp, their eyes glued to the same spot as Arthur's.

_What the fuck is everyone looking at? What could be so interesting that- _

_Are you fucking kidding me?_

Lovino watched, dumbstruck, along with everyone else. Two shirtless teens had rushed onto the field while being followed by a couple, very furious looking, girl swim team members.

"What the Hell is wrong with you two? This is the fourth time we've caught you both in the locker room!" One of them yelled, shaking her fist.

"Ah, but _ma chère, _we have done nothing wrong!" Francis yelled back, dodging one of the punches being thrown his way. Gilbert laughed.

"Ha! The awesome me gets away again!"

Lovino gaped at the teens.

"Why the fuck are they shirtless?!" Lovino watched as the two continued to run around, laughing. "Do they have no fucking shame?!"

"Eh, when it comes to Francis, it's nothing I haven't seen before," Arthur shrugged. Lovino looked back at the Brit, eyebrows raised. After a few moments, Arthur seemed to realize what he had said.

"Wait, no! I didn't- I never-" His face turned bright red as he fumbled for words. "I would never- Francis and I- No, nothing- Dammit! Will you get on the bloody field already, Antonio?!"

The Spaniard looked over at Arthur, confused.

"Why would I go out on the field?" Antonio asked, head cocked to the right.

"Oh for Christ's sake. Are you really this dense?" Arthur asked, shaking his head.

"What are you talking about-" Lovino paused when he remembered what Arthur had said earlier about _all_ of the players being needed while staring intently at Antonio. "Wait a fucking minute... Antonio?"

"Yes, Lovi?"

"...Are you on the fucking soccer team?"

"Yes, why?"

Lovino stared at Antonio.

_Is... Is he serious?_

"Hey, Antonio! Are you coming or what? We gotta start the tryouts!" Gilbert yelled from the bottom of the bleachers. Francis had managed to calm the girls down, and was now waiting happily on the field with a pocket full of phone numbers. Antonio's face lit up as if he just realized something.

"Ah, right! _Me olvidé de que supone que debo jugar _(5)_!_" Antonio jumped up from the bleachers. Lovino rolled his eyes and readjusted himself in his seat.

_My God, he's a fucking idiot! There's no doubt about it now! _

"What's it gonna be, _Dummkopf _(6)? Hurry your ass up, Antonioooo~!" Gilbert whined, flailing his arms in the air in annoyance. Antonio laughed and smiled, green eyes twinkling in the sun.

_Then again... That smile __is__ pretty sexy... And how the sun seems to brighten up his whole face... And the way his shirt clings to his skin..._

Lovino zoned out for a moment, eyes fixed on the Spaniard, but not really seeing him.

"Lovi, catch!"

"Hm?" Lovino froze as something soft and warm covered his sight. Pulling the offending item off of his head, he realized it was the same type of light yellow shirt that Antonio had been wearing all-

_No fucking way._

Lovino looked up and dropped his jaw.

Antonio was standing up straight, hands on his hips. His sun-kissed chest glistened and moved with every one of his laughs as he chuckled at Gilbert's calls for him to get on the field. His dark brown hair shifted as he turned his head around. Dark green eyes locked themselves on Lovino's bewildered brown ones.

"Can you hold onto my shirt for me, Lovi?"

"I- I-" Lovino stuttered, face burning bright red once again.

"_¡Gracias!_" Antonio gave a short wave before jogging down to join his friends on the field. Lovino sat there clutching the piece of fabric.

"Are you okay, Lovino? You're face looks so red... Are you having a heat stroke?" Arthur inquired, green eyes tinged with concern. The Italian shook his head, trying to compose himself.

"I'm fucking fine! Why would you think otherwise? My face being red has nothing to do with that Spanish bastard!" Lovino shouted, throwing the shirt to the ground by his feet.

"I didn't say it did..." Arthur murmured, a bit confused. Lovino's face burned even brighter.

_Damn it, Lovino! Play it cool! We've gone over this! Just try and watch the fucking tryouts without making a complete perv of yourself, alright?_

Now that all of the players were out on the field, tryouts began. It was shirts vs. skins, which at least explained why Francis and Gilbert had been fine with walking around without their shirts on. Of course, their shirts were gone long before they had even reached the fields, but no one really called them out on it.

Lovino was helpless to stop his eyes from wandering back to Antonio's figure every few seconds. He watched as it seemed to dance in between everyone else as he took full control of the ball the second it reached him. Once it was in his possession, no one could steal it away. Passing it off to his fellow team members, Lovino watched as Antonio led his team to victory.

_Damn, I have to give him some credit... He's fucking amazing out there! I mean, just look at him! All sweaty and hot and- ahem…. stupid and idiotic and sexy and stupid…_

Lovino quickly caught the smile that was forming on his face. He glanced around to make sure that no one had seen him almost show any joyful emotion. He didn't want people going around thinking he was a fucking sissy or some shit like that.

Focusing back on the game, the Italian noticed that all of the player's faces had grown serious. Even though it was just a tryout game, everyone was intent on playing their best. Lovino couldn't help but focus on a certain Spaniard.

Antonio's jaw was set as his eyes swept the field. He seemed to be taking in his surroundings, determining his next few moves. A smile began to form on his lips. He was gone in a flash, his moves a blur. Gilbert and Francis aided him as he went up the field, ball flying between the three. It finally settled with Antonio, and Lovino found himself at the edge of his seat as the Spaniard sprinted closer and closer to the goal.

With one last powerful kick, Antonio sent the ball hurtling towards the goalie. Everyone on the bleachers fell silent, and Lovino didn't realize that he was holding his breath. His eyes were glued to the black and white spinning sphere in the air.

The goalie held his arms out, and for a moment, the ball grazed his fingertips. With a blur of wind, however, the sound of the ball hitting the back of the net hit everyone's ears. The bleachers suddenly burst with noise as everyone cheered. Lovino didn't notice the smile that spread itself across his own face. Francis and Gilbert ran up to Antonio, the German slapping the Spaniard on the back while the French teen ruffled the other's hair and laughed.

Antonio laughed along with him. He tore his eyes away from his friends and began to search the crowd.

_What is he looking-_

Lovino froze when he locked eyes with Antonio. The Spaniard's mouth broke into an even larger smile- if that was even possible- and he seemed to look even more ecstatic than when he actually scored the goal.

_Wait, he's not... He's not looking at me, is he? No, no, I'm sure he's not... Why would he want to look at me in all of this? _

The Italian watched as Antonio brought his hand up to his lips. He kissed the tips of two of his fingers. The stands grew quieter as they watched the Spaniard, curious as to what he was doing. Antonio raised his hand and pointed towards the crowd, aimed straight for-

_Is he pointing at me? Why the Hell is he doing that? Whatever his stupid reason is, he better fucking stop it! People are starting to fucking stare and-!_

Antonio's shouted words jarred Lovino out of his thoughts as he clearly heard the Spaniard over the hushed tones of the others.

"That one was for my cute little tomanito!" Antonio yelled, smiled plastered on his face.

Lovino buried his head in his chest, face flaming.

_... Okay, maybe no one knows that he's talking about me-_

"Can you hear me up there? I said that I made that goal for you, _mi pequeño _(7) Lovi~!" Antonio yelled even louder, waving his arms more as he continued to point at the embarrassed Italian. He began to run towards the bleachers in an attempt to make sure that Lovino could hear him. Lovino could practically _feel _the judging stares of everyone around him.

_Well, my life is fucked. I'll have to change schools and get a new identity… Maybe I'll go live in Italy?_

Lovino stood up to leave, mind already wondering how much plane tickets would cost. He had forgotten about the Spaniard's discarded shirt that had been on the floor by his feet. Taking a step to the right and slipping on the fabric, Lovino threw his arms up as he went tumbling down. Luckily, he landed in the lap of someone only two rows beneath him.

_Agh, fuck! That hurt like Hell! Now my stomach hurts again and- Wait, why did it suddenly get cold?_

Lovino looked up and stared straight into the violet eyes of a certain Russian teen.

"Ah, hello there, Lovino! I was wondering when we were going to meet again," Ivan smiled as he looked at the small Italian in his lap. Lovino froze.

_Oh shit._

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to face his and Ivan's left.

A small, pale girl was sitting next to them. She had on an old fashioned looking black and white dress, a big purple bow cinched around her waist as well as in her long, straight blond hair. Sharp purple eyes glared menacingly at Lovino.

"_У вас ёсць тры секунды, каб адысці ад майго старэйшага брата, перш чым я заб'ю цябе _(8)_._" she hissed, hands reaching for something behind her back. Lovino scrunched up his face in confusion.

"What the fuck did you-" His eyes widened as he saw a large butcher knife emerge along with the small girl's hand. The tip of the blade glistened in the sun as she twirled it around her fingertips.

"Get off of big brother before I kill you. You have three seconds."

"Why the fuck do you have-"

"One."

_Oh shit, this bitch isn't kidding, is she?!_

Lovino desperately tried to get out of the Russian's lap.

"Two."

He quickly realized that he had- somehow- gotten tangled in Ivan's scarf. Frantic, he began to pull away with all of his strength.

"There."

"Got it!" Lovino shouted, triumphantly pulling the long piece of fabric away. He looked up just in time to watch the young girl begin to bring the knife down towards his chest.

_Fuck._

* * *

**Translation(1): _Claro que sí _**

** Of course**

**Translation(2): _prachtig_**

** wonderful**

**Translation(3): _Mam gestopt door. Je vergeet je stijltang in binnen. Wil u om te gaan _**

**_ krijg het, ze is vooraan in de auto._**

** Mom stopped by. You forgot your hair straightner at home. She wants you to go get it from her, she's out front in the car.**

**Translation(4): _stop plukken op Antonio, Laars! Jullie worden bedoelt_**

** stop picking on Antonio, Laars! You are being mean**

**Translation(5): _Me olvidé de que supone que debo jugar _**

** I forgot that I am supposed to play**

**Translation(6): _Dummkopf_**

** Fool**

**Translation(7): _mi pequeño_**

** my little**

**Translation(8): _У вас ёсць тры секунды, каб адысці ад майго старэйшага брата, перш чым _**

**_ я заб'ю цябе_**

** You have three seconds to get away from my older brother before I kill you**

**Ughh so many translations T.T I know they're not perfect, but it's the best I can do :/ Please review! I love reading what you all think of the story so far! Thanks to you all! Ciao~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Gahhhh I did it again! I went nearly a whole week without updating! I am sorry, it's just that I lose track of time and I keep thinking I uploaded the day before and then suddenly I forget I even have a story and just gahhhh T.T Again, sorry for the short chapter, but I have been having a wicked headache and I just can't find anything else to write about for the time being... Ughhh these are lame excuses! I shall try better next time! I will work harder, to quote a certain Lithuanian immigrant... sorry, summer reading is getting to me... Wow, this is a long and useless author's note, so I'll just get on with it...**

**Oh, and excuse the amount of translations... If it helps, you don't really have to go to the bottom of the story to get the translation while you're reading, you can just look them up when you're done if you like. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: Day 27?- I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters... These words continue to haunt my every waking- and dreaming- moments. I keep a brave face for the troops, but when I have some alone time, and that is rare, it really hits me how large of a task we have before us. I mean, taking down the entire anime world, not only Hetalia? It's a mad man's dream, I tell you! I suppose it is good, then, that I am not completely sane ;)**

* * *

"Did I not say that my friends are off limits to your knife, Natalia?" Ivan spoke, a warning tone evident in his voice. Lovino opened his eyes and realized he had curled up into a ball on the Russian's lap, waiting to die. Looking up, he saw that Ivan had his hand clamped around the small girl's wrist, that shining blade still clutched in her fingers.

"But, _вялікі Брат_ (1)!" Natalia fussed, letting her hand and weapon drop down by her side as a pout formed on her face.

_Finally that bitch puts down that fucking knife... Also, OW! My fucking stomach hurts like Hell again! Dammit! Maybe I should just go lie down in the nurse's office for a bit..._

"Natalia, why is your knife out? I thought we- _О, мій Бог _(2)! Were you threatening this poor boy? I'm so sorry! I got up for only a moment... Oh, come here, you poor thing!" Lovino heard a wavering voice behind him, and before he knew it, he was grabbed out of Ivan's lap and into someone else's arms against their chest.

_What the fuck is going on? One minute I'm- HOLY SHIT, ARE THESE REAL?_

Lovino's face was shoved against the girl's chest, her breasts heaving as she cried over her younger sister 'upsetting this poor boy'.

_There's no fucking way these are real! They're way too big to be real... Right? Hell, how does she buy shirts in that size?! Shit, I think they're bigger than Arthur's eyebrows!_

"I'm so... sorry, _мій бідний маленький хлопчик _(3)! My little Natalia... can be so mean... to Ivan's friends," the sobbing teen choked out between cries. Lovino used all of his strength to push himself away from the girl.

"First off, I'm not that creeper's friend! He's just some psycho stalker! Secondly," at this point, he turned toward Natalia, shooting her death glares, "who the fuck brings a goddam knife to sports tryouts? Isn't that illegal or something?!" Lovino demanded.

"Perhaps it is, but no one has wanted to find out what happens when they ask me to put it away. Would you like to be the first?" Natalia hissed, hand tightening around the handle of the blade again.

"Natalia, we are all friends here, _да_?" Ivan asked, that strange aura seeming to fill the air. Natalia shot Lovino one more menacing scowl before slipping her knife back into holder and scooting closer to Ivan on the bleachers. As she snuggled up to her brother, Lovino couldn't help but notice how even Ivan looked slightly uncomfortable at the seating arrangement.

"Katyusha! Why don't you come sit back down?" Ivan called, his voice steady as he hid his sense of urgency. He always did hate being alone with his younger sister. Katyusha finished drying the last of her tears and began to return to her seat before pausing by Lovino.

"I really am sorry. If there is anything Ivan or I could do to-"

"Just stay the Hell away from me, ok?" Lovino spat, turning on his heels and taking a step down the stairs.

_Fuck everyone! I'm leaving!_

"Ah, but Lovino, you forgot this-" Ivan started, reaching into his jacket with one of his gloved hands. The Italian simply flipped the Russian off over his shoulder and kept walking.

_ Fucking Commie... Agh, my stomach... Why the Hell does this kind of shit keep happening to me? I mean, really-_

"There's my little Lovi!" The Italian was quickly swept off his feet and into the arms of a certain, smiling Spaniard. "Did you hear what I said before, Lovi? I made that goal for you!" Antonio's face was shining with pride; his bright green eyes open wide in excitement. He held Lovino in his arms, their faces only inches apart.

"...Put me down."

"But, Lovi-"

"Put. Me. Down."

Antonio shrugged, ignoring Lovino's tense demeanor, and gently put Lovino down on his feet. The Spaniard had no sooner stood up straight when he barely dodged the fist aimed for his nose.

"What the fuck was that, you dumbass?! Why did you fucking pick me up? Who the Hell said that you could fucking touch me?!" Lovino shouted, already throwing another punch at Antonio. The Spaniard easily caught the smaller teen's fist and looked, confused, at Lovino's enraged- and slightly blushing- face.

"What's wrong, Lovi? Are you- Awww! Your face is red like a tomato again!" Antonio smiled, laughing. Lovino snatched his hand away from Antonio and glared at the taller teen.

_Who the fuck does this bastard think he is?! _

"Whatever, jackass. I'm leaving. I swear to fucking God; if you follow me, I will kill you, understand?" Lovino threatened, trying to look as menacing as he could. Antonio chuckled, ruffling up the Italian's brown hair. Lovino slapped the tanned hand out of the way before glaring at Antonio once more and walking down the rest of the stairs.

_I am fucking sick of this bullshit! I don't give a crap about that idiot Spaniard or his stupid freaking goal! Really, who dedicates goals to people? That's the weirdest shit I've ever heard of! It makes no sense! _

Lovino huffed and walked as fast as he could to the school building, ignoring the shouts of his brother and Antonio behind him. Just hearing the Spaniard call out his name was enough to make Lovino's cheeks redden further. He was glad there was no one close enough to see his face.

_Well, I guess dedicating a goal is kind of nice... But only if the two people actually like each other that is! I sure as Hell don't like that tomato bastard, and I'm sure he... I'm sure he doesn't like me. _

It only took Lovino twenty minutes to find the nurse's office- _a new record!_- and he spent the whole way there trying to convince himself that he most certainly _did not _want to be anything more than friends with the Spaniard. Opening the office door, Lovino took in the empty room before him.

"Hello? Nurse Lori?

"...

"Ah, screw it. I'm just going to sleep here, I'm sure she won't mind. Actually, even if she did, I don't really give a fuck." Lovino muttered to himself as he hoisted himself up onto the bench and lay down. Sighing, he closed his eyes and let himself drift away.

"Are you sure this is the right way?"

"Yes, of course I'm sure! Geez, why don't you ever trust me, Tori?"

"Well..." The light brown haired teen seemed to think of all of the times his Polish friend had given him reasons not to trust him because of his impulsive actions. Deciding that he couldn't pick just one, he simply shook his head. "Never mind... Although, could you stop calling me Tori? It's Toris..."

"Ugh, you're no fun!"

"... Are you really sure this is the right way, Feliks? Because I'm pretty sure that Katyusha told us to take a right at the stairs and-"

"Oh my God, Tori, will you just shush? I am perfectly capable of finding the nurse's office myself, thank you!" The blonde teen huffed, tossing his hair over his shoulder and shooting an annoyed look at his friend. Toris meekly smiled back and couldn't help but think that they had been wandering around the halls for quite some time. He was stopped short when Feliks's hand shot out and hit him across the chest.

"What was that-"

"What did I tell you, Tori? Have a little faith in a guy!" Feliks boasted proudly, waving his other hand towards the nurse's office just across the hall.

"Yeah, and it only took us half an hour..." Toris mumbled, rubbing the now sore spot on his chest. Feliks had a tendency to get a bit carried away with things... "Besides, I'm not the one that needs the nurse."

"Tsk, do you not see this cut? It's enormous! What if I bleed to death? Hmmm? Or what if it gets infected and you have to watch your only friend-"

"I have other friends!" Toris argued, thinking of Eduard and Ravis. Feliks narrowed his eyes and continued his rant.

"-_watch your only friend _slowly wither away and die? Wouldn't that just be tragic? I'm saving you from the heartbreak, Tori! You should be thanking me!" Feliks declared, waving his hand with a small cut on it in the air. The Lithuanian teen sighed, knowing he couldn't reason with the eccentric Polish teen. He merely shook his head and held the office door open. Feliks confidently stepped into the room. He opened his mouth, looked around, and promptly shut it.

"Feliks? Are you- _Ar jūs rimtai _(4)?" Toris sighed, looking over at his now silent friend who was cowering behind him. Feliks shook his head, trying to hide even further behind the brunette. "You have to stop being so scared of meeting strangers! For God's sake, he's not even awake!"

Toris pointed to the sleeping Italian lying on the bench. Feliks stood up a bit straighter.

"I am not scared of anything, especially strangers! As I always say, strangers are just people who you haven't gone shopping with yet."

"Feliks, I've honestly never heard you say that before. What do you- Wait, where are you going?" Toris asked, darting out of the room to catch up with the Polish teen.

"Well the nurse obviously isn't there so what's the point in staying?" Feliks shrugged his shoulders and sauntered down the hallway as if he had never even wanted to go to the nurse's in the first place. Toris sighed and followed his friend.

"Fine, I guess... Let's get back to sports tryouts. I hope Natalia is still there..." Toris smiled to himself, imagining the teen in his mind. Feliks snorted.

"Hmph, I don't know what you see in her, Tori. I mean, what kind of girl doesn't wear pink every chance she gets? Really! Besides, I bet I'd look better in those bland dresses of hers than she does!" Feliks huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. A gleam suddenly shone in his eyes, Toris immediately recognizing it.

"Oh, no, no, no, Feliks! I don't know what you're thinking of, but I want no part in it, do you hear me? Your plans are always-"

"What if I could get you a date with Natalia?"

"...What's the catch?"

"I just need you to do one little thing for me..."

"Lovino?"

"Wha- What?" Lovino sleepily sat up, rubbing his eyes. Looking over, he gave a shout and flung his fist out.  
"_Mein Gott_, Lovino, calm down!" Ludwig cried out, barely dodging the hit.

"Well excuse me for not being used to waking up to your huge fucking face, you kraut! Why the Hell are you in here, and where is-"

"Lovi~! You're awake, ve~" Feliciano called out from the doorway, moving across the room at startling speed to hug his brother.

"Stay the fuck away from me, you bastard! What the Hell are you two doing here?" Lovino demanded, shoving Feliciano away with one hand.

"Sports tryouts ended, and Feliciano was worried about you. I remembered that you had gone to the nurse's earlier today, so I figured we'd try here first... Nurse Lori actually just stepped out, if you need her."

"Tsk, what makes you think that I need the fucking nurse? Idiot! I'm perfectly fine! I just wanted some time to sleep by myself, that's all!" Lovino stated.

_Technically, I'm not lying. I feel fine now. Besides, I- What the fuck is Feli doing?_

"What the fuck are you doing, Feli?" Lovino asked his brother, the other Italian bouncing up and down in his spot, face the perfect picture of excitement. Feliciano's curl danced in the air.

"Guess what, Lovi? Guess, guess, guess!" Before Lovino could even open his mouth to tell his brother to fuck off, Feliciano continued. "I made the track team! Isn't that great? Ve~! And Ludd made the boxing team! Isn't he amazing? Ve~!"

"Ah, well, I don't actually like the sport; it's more that at least one sport looks good on a college application..." The German blushed, not knowing what to do with the compliment.

"Hmph, that's just fucking fantastic. Now, what time is it? Has lunch started yet? I'm fucking starving," Lovino asked, standing up and stretching.

"Oh, right! That's also why we came to get you, isn't it, Ludd? Lunch started just a little while ago, and guess what?! They have pastaaaaa~!" Feliciano smiled giddily, twirling around the room saying nothing but 've~'. Lovino simply shook his head and sighed. Brushing past the other two teens, Lovino walked out of the room.

"I'll see you two losers later then," Lovino called out over his shoulder as he turned right down the hallway. He heard Ludwig clear his throat behind him.

"The cafeteria is this way, Lovino." Ludwig pointed to the left.

"I fucking knew that, you potato bastard!" Shouting, Lovino decided to let the others lead him to the lunch room.

"Let's see... Ah, Arthur is in croquet, cricket, and polo, ve~ And Ludd's brother is in... Well he's in so many sports, isn't he, Ludd?~" Feliciano laughed and continued counting off people on his fingers. "Alfred is in baseball and football, mhmmm~ And-"

"I really don't give a crap about anyone, Feli, so just shut up already," Lovino grumbled, ignoring the scowl from Ludwig.

_Geez, everyone else is so freaking well rounded, and here I am, a loser... Wait, did I say loser? Hell no, I'm perfectly fine! Who the Hell needs sports anyway? They're just stupid, that's all! Why the fuck would I want to get all hot and sweaty? It's disgusting!_

_..._

_Unless, of course, I was all hot and sweaty with Antonio and we were- Damn it, Lovino! You were doing so well with not thinking about that Spanish bastard! Get your damn mind out of the fucking gutter!  
_"_Aspetta, _Lovi!_ Oh mio Dio, non posso credere che ho dimenticato di dirvi! Ah, come ho potuto dimenticarmene _(5)?" Feliciano cried out, stopping short of the open doors to the cafeteria.

"Feliciano? Are you okay?" Ludwig asked, concerned as to why the Italian had suddenly started speaking in his native tongue.

"What is it, _idiota_? I'm fucking hungry as Hell, so spit it out already," Lovino crossed his arms over his chest and tried to ignore the rumbling sounds coming from his stomach.

_Shit, why the fuck am I so hungry? I ate breakfast and- Oh, wait, that's right. I flipped my plate- and Elizaveta's- to stop that idiot Antonio from talking... _

"I forgot to tell you, Lovi! I wasn't going to try out for any sports, ve, but then one of the coaches came over and told me that the track team coach wanted me to try out. I didn't want to go running, it's so hot out, ve, but then I saw who the coach was! Lovi, it's-!" Feliciano cut his sentence short, eyes suddenly going wide as he froze in his spot. Ludwig became even more concerned.

"Feliciano? Are you okay?"

"Oh, shut up, idiot. He's fine. He's just caught scent of it, that's all," Lovino explained, moving a bit to the left to give his brother more room.

"Scent? What are you-"

"PAAAASTAAAAAAAA~!" Feliciano shouted, sprinting full speed for the food tables in the cafeteria. Lovino shook his head and walked past a very baffled German.

_Eh, that idiot will get over it. Now, let's see what this school has got... Holy shit!_

Lovino stood, mind blown at all of the food offered. It seemed like the academy had meals, snacks, desserts, and drinks from every corner of the globe. There were _Pitepalt_ dumplings from Sweden, _Bulgogi_ from South Korea, _escalopa_ from Chile... This place had everything! Including a large table of countless different varieties of pastas that Feliciano was currently fawning over.

People eyed the small Italian as he piled up two separate plates with as much pasta as they could before talking out loud to himself over what he would get for seconds and thirds, no one believing that such a tiny teen could eat so much food. Lovino simply shook his head. He didn't know a single person in the world that could out eat his brother when it came to pasta.

Picking up a plate, Lovino scanned the food before settling on some simple pasta with tomato and meat sauce, grabbing a glass of milk to wash the food down. The Italian got in line to pay his food, glad that his father had gotten him and Lovino financial accounts within the school so they didn't have to carry around cash or cards.

_At least that bastard's good for something..._

"_为什么你不是吃多了？你勉强你的盘子上有什么 _(6)!" The long haired teen next to Lovino spoke to his companion, a poker faced teen with a small tray of food in front of him.

"_我没那么饿了姚。给我闭嘴，好吗_ (7)?" The other teen stated, causing the Chinese teen next to Lovino to huff and begin talking, sounding frustrated.

_What the fuck? What are they saying? Are they talking about me? Holy shit, I bet they are! Hey, bastards! If you've got something to say to me, then say it to my face!_

"_妈的，我忘拿饮料 _(8)." the teen next to Lovino muttered. Turning to face the Italian, he smiled. "Hello, aru. Would you like to go ahead of me? I forgot something, aru."

"Hmph, serves you right, you stupid bastard," Lovino spat as he went around the two teens. The one that had spoken to the Italian held a look of confusion on his face before focusing his attention on his friend and immediately getting angry.

"I thought I told you to get rid of your firecrackers, Kaoru!"

"Well, Yao, then I wouldn't have them to throw at that jerk, now would I?" Kaoru asked calmly, already searching for his lighter. Yao snatched the firecracker out of the other teen's hand and sighed.

"Aiya, what am I going to do with you?"

"Give me back my firecracker? I figured that would be a good place to start," Kaoru stated, his face showing no emotion whatsoever. The other Chinese teen shook his head and went back to grab a glass of water.

Lovino, in the meantime, had already paid for his food and was looking for a place to sit. Spotting his brother, he began to walk over.

_Hmph, might as well sit with these idiots again. I mean, it's not like I don't have anywhere else to sit or anything... I can sit anywhere I damn well please!_

As Lovino neared the table, he realized that the seat next to his brother that he had thought was empty was actually taken by- _Who was that kid again? Martin? Max? Eh, doesn't matter._

Without much thought, he moved around to the other empty seat near the end of the table. It wasn't until he had put his tray down and had begun to sit down that he realized who he had chosen to sit next to.

"There you are, Lovino! I had been meaning to talk to you all morning! Now, about those condoms..." Francis inquired, raising his eyebrows as he winked at the flustered Italian to his left.

"Yeah, Francis here has been asking me all about them, Lovi. What were they for anyway?" Antonio asked, his face beaming at the knowledge that his little tomanito had chosen to sit next to him.

Lovino looked around and saw that everyone else was looking at him, waiting for him to both sit down and answer the question. The Italian could feel his face turn bright red immediately.

_Fuck, Lovino, how the Hell does this keep happening?_

* * *

**Translation(1): _вялікі Брат_**

** big brother**

**Translation(2): _О, мій Бог_**

** Oh, my God**

**Translation(3): _мій бідний маленький хлопчик_**

** my poor little boy**

**Translation(4): _Ar jūs rimtai_**

** Are you serious**

**Translation(5): _Aspetta, _Lovi! _Oh mio Dio, non posso credere che ho dimenticato di dirvi! Ah, come ho potuto dimenticarmene_**

** Wait, Lovi! Oh my God, I cannot believe I forgot to tell you! Ah, how could I have forgotten**

**Translation(6): _为什么你不是吃多了？你勉强你的盘子上有什么 _**

** Why do not you eat more? You barely have anything on your plate**

**Translation(7): _我没那么饿了姚。给我闭嘴，好吗_**

** I'm not that hungry, Yao. Just shut up, okay**

**Translation(8): _妈的，我忘拿饮料 _**

** Damn, I forgot to get a drink**

**Ugh, so many translations T.T Thank you soooo much for reading, though! It means so much, I can't stand it! :D Please review and tell me what you like/didn't like, I need all the support and constructive criticism that I can get! Thank you, and Ciao~!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Gahhh, I am really horrible with updates, ain't I? Ugh, a whole week -_- Ignoring my horrible timing skills, I just want to say thank you to everyone who reads this story, it means soooo much to me, it's insane! Muchas gracias everyone!  
**

**Disclaimer: Day 34- Can't talk, I'm in a top secret meeting... We're discussing the transportation routes for our troops... I'll explain later, but for now, all I can say is that I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters...**

* * *

_Just fucking play it cool, alright? Don't cause a scene because of these bastards… _

"For your fucking information, frog," Lovino planted himself firmly on the bench, struggling to control the blush on his face, "those condoms aren't mine. My da- Some _fucking idiot _put them in my bag to mess with me."

"Ah, _quel dommage _(1)_._ I had been hoping you were just shy about your _true _intentions with my friend Antonio here," Francis winked again, infuriating the Italian even further. Antonio simply looked confused and tilted his head a bit.

"What do you mean Lovi's true intentions?" The Spaniard asked, not reading the French teen's words.

"Well, to put it simply, Lovino obviously wants to fu-"

"Hey, bastards, I'm sitting right here. How about we don't fucking talk about me like I'm not in the room, and instead shut the fuck up and eat?" Lovino hissed, hoping he sounded as threatening as he did in his mind. He brought a forkful of pasta to his mouth, hoping the discussion would die off. Gilbert had been sitting across from the three, and for once, he had been silent. Seeing his opportunity, he began to speak.

"Heh, well if you ask the awesome me- and you should, because I'm always right- then I think little condom boy over here is lying. I'm sure he's just waiting for the right moment to jump Antonio. I mean, why else would he have a room full of those plastic little miracles?" Lovino nearly choked on his food. Fumbling, he grabbed his drink and gulped down as much of the cold liquid as he could, trying to regain his breath.

"Hmmm, I like your theory, Gilbert," Francis mused, pushing around his _Salade aux Lardons _around on his plate.

"Why would Lovino want to jump on me?" Antonio questioned. His friends shook their heads at their always oblivious Spaniard.

"It's a figure of speech, Antonio. It means he wants to get in your pants," Gilbert explained.

"But wouldn't that be uncomfortable? I mean two people-" Antonio started.

"For your fucking information, I have no intention of doing anything with that Spanish bastard," Lovino pointed his finger in the direction of very confused Antonio, who was still trying to figure out how two people would fit in one pair of pants. "Also, it is _not _a room full of condoms."

At this point Francis winked across the table at Gilbert and whispered while smirking, "At least, not anymore..."

"I can still hear you, you fucking frog! Like I said, there is less than forty in my room, and that's all there ever was!"

"Really? Because I have heard otherwise..." Francis lazily stretched in his seat. Lovino's face flamed even further.

"Of course I'm fucking sure! What, I'm not smart enough to fucking know how many condoms are in my room?"

"Well, I suppose... Maybe if you could _prove_ it..." Gilbert stated nonchalantly, bringing a bottle of sparkling water to his lips.

"Fine! You want proof? Come to my room after lunch, and I'll fucking show you proof!" Lovino shouted, stabbing his pasta with his fork. Francis and Gilbert smirked at each other.

"Well, if you insist, _mon ami_. It would be rude to decline an invitation into Lovino's bedroom, wouldn't it, Gilbert?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world! It's gonna be awesome!" Gilbert laughed, winking. In a lower tone, obviously not meant for Lovino to hear, he whispered to Francis, "Man, getting into Lovino's bedroom was just as easy as you said!"

"Eh? You two do know it's my bedroom, no? You guys can come in whenever you want!" Antonio stated, smiling.

"Ah, but it was much more fun having little condom boy here invite us," Francis cooed, laughing at Gilbert's nickname for the blushing Italian.

"Shut up, you bastards! Can I just eat the rest of my fucking pasta without throwing up?" Lovino spat, raising another forkful of the warm food to his mouth. Gilbert shrugged his shoulders, taking a bite out of the _bratwurst _on his platewhile talking to Francis and Antonio on either side of Lovino.

_Ugh, can't that idiot at least chew his damn food before he starts talking? Fucking disgusting... Also, fuck those two! That stupid kraut and perverted frog are nothing but fucking dipshits! Tsk, great. Now those two are gonna be making sex jokes about Antonio and me all fucking afternoon... Shit._

"Uh, Lovino...?" The Italian turned his head to face the nervous teen behind him. Ludwig managed to seem calm and collected, but his anxious voice gave him away.

"Yeah, what do you want potato bastard?"

"Well... Ah... Is it normal for Feliciano to eat this much? I mean, I know I can't tell him what to eat, but seriously... He's on his fifth plate of pure pasta! That can't be healthy!"

"Eh, he normally eats three times that much at home. Actually, he doesn't seem to be eating as much as he usually does... Whatever, he's not my fucking problem anymore." Lovino realized Ludwig was still standing behind him. "What the fuck are you still doing here? You wanna help him? Make him eat more."

Ludwig sighed and returned to his seat next to Feliciano, who was on his sixth plate by now. Lovino focused on finishing his own plate of food while trying to block out everything the 'Bad Touch Trio' said around him. He heard someone else approach him.

"Ah, there you are, Lovino. I was just wondering; do you want to meet in the auditorium around 2:00? It'll be time for club and activity sign ups by then. I have to stop by our dorm and change first though because _someone _thought that handing me a glass of Coca Cola and throwing a Mentos in there while I was taking a sip would be _hilarious_," A very furious and wet Arthur shot a laughing American behind him death glares as he stood behind Lovino.

"That was fucking hilarious, dude, you have to admit it!" Alfred continued to laugh; ignoring the pure fury behind the Brit's glaring green eyes.

"Ah, Arthur, you are always welcome to borrow one of my shirts if you want. But for now," Francis started, reaching for the hem of the Brit's shirt, "Why don't we get you out of these wet clothes?"

Arthur slapped the French teen's hand away, blushing madly all the while.

"Stop trying to undress me! Also, like I would ever wear one of your fashion disasters, frog! I have my own wardrobe, and it is infinitely better than yours!"

"The only awesome thing in your 'wardrobe' is Narnia, Arthur, and even that isn't that awesome. Of course, if you let me go there..."

"For the last time, Gilbert, there is no Narnia in my wardrobe!" Arthur sighed, rubbing a bit of soda out of his eyes. "I'll see you at two, alright, Lovino?"

"Yeah, whatever. See you there," Lovino waved an arm at the retreating figure. Sighing, he returned to his near empty plate.

_Clubs and activities... I wonder if they have anything worth my time there..._

Another half hour and nearly everyone had finished their food. Lovino settled for shuffling behind the trio in front of him as they walked towards his and Antonio's dorm.

_I'm only walking with these bastards to make sure they don't get to the room before me and screw around with my stuff... Yeah, it's totally not because I would be hopelessly lost without someone guiding me... Pssht, that'd be stupid..._

Lovino stopped short, shocked to see that they had already arrived at the room.

_Shit, how the fuck did they do that?! They walk around this place like it isn't one huge fucking maze!_

"Uh, Lovi?" Antonio asked sheepishly, looking a bit nervous.

"What is it, bastard? And I told you to stop calling me that!" Lovino huffed, crossing his arms over his shoulders and glaring at the Spaniard.

"Do you have the key?"

"No, you were the last one out of the dorm, why would I- Don't tell me you fucking lost it."

Antonio smiled apologetically.

"Great, just fucking great! Now what the Hell are we gonna-" Lovino cut himself off, his eyes fixed on the door. "Antonio... What the fuck is that?"

"That's the door knob, Lovi! Why do you- Oh, look! The key!" Antonio smiled triumphantly, turning the keys that had been left in the door knob to unlock the door.

"Ah, we'll have to make a copy of your key like last year, Antonio. Are you going into town any time soon?" Francis questioned. Antonio let his hand hover on the door handle, not yet opening it.

"_Sí_, actually. I'm going to lunch with Bella tomorrow, so I'll just get a couple copies then," Antonio planned. Lovino's stomach churned at the mention of the Belgian girl, but he chose to ignore the comment.

"Alright, alright, now that we've cleared that up, I think it's time to see condoms little Lovino here has been hiding from us," Gilbert teased, lightly hitting Antonio's arm so he'd take the hint. With a nod of his head, Antonio turned the handle and pulled the door open.

_What._

_The._

_FUCK._

Antonio tilted his head, eyebrows scrunched in confusion as he took in the scene before him.

"Well that's new."

"Of course that's fucking new, bastard! Who the fuck did this? I bet it was you!" Lovino shouted, jabbing his finger in Francis's direction.

"Ah, do not be so quick to blame, Lovino! I have been with you all afternoon, no? I too am wondering who went through all this trouble to create this... masterpiece!" Francis said, his eyes glistening with a look that Lovino did not like one bit.

Condom packets were strewn all throughout the living room, dangling from the overhead lights and curtain rods like streamers. Brightly colored and decorated single packets covered the couch, table, and floor. In the center of the room, written in those plastic pouches Lovino had come to hate, were the words: _For Lovino- Hope you have fun!_

"437."

"What?" Gilbert asked, puzzled.

"437," Francis repeated, nodding his head. "There are 437 condom packets in here."

"How the fuck did you- You know what? I don't give a shit. I _know _one of you three is behind this, and I am _not _going to be a part of it. I'm going to my own dorm, far away from you perverts!" Lovino shouted, turning around quickly and fleeing to his dorm with Arthur, hoping the others didn't notice his furiously blushing face. The door slammed shut behind him.

"Aw, Lovino can be such a killjoy. Oh well. I'm sure he'll make it up to you later, Antonio, eh?" Gilbert, nudging the Spaniard's stomach as he walked into the room to get a better look at the colorful decorations.

"What do you mean? How would he- Oh, look! A note!" Antonio held up the envelope to show his friends, but they were busy inspecting the room.

"Holy shit, these aren't even the cheap kind!"

"_Oui, oui, je sais! C'est merveilleux, n'est-ce pas _(2)?" Francis marveled at the sight before him. His eyes lit up like a little kid in a candy shop.

Shrugging, Antonio turned the letter over to see who it was addressed to. The only words on the smooth paper were _Per il mio piccolo Romano _(3)_._ Antonio carefully read the words a few times. He knew a couple of words in Italian, and if he was right, then the letter in his hands was meant for someone named 'Romano'.

"Eh, must be the wrong room. There's no one here but my little Lovi and me," Antonio shrugged again, dropping the letter into the trash without another thought.

Meanwhile, next door, Lovino was busy defusing a very tense situation.

"Now, Arthur, why don't we all just calm down for a fucking minute and-"

"I will not bloody calm down! I'm going to kill that blooming git and there is nothing you can ruddy say to make me stop!" Arthur snarled, searching the kitchen drawers for anything that resembled a blade.

"Hey, I don't care if you kill that fucking pervert or not, but not while he's in my dorm, alright? You'll get blood all over my stuff!" Lovino tried to reason with the furious Brit. Taking a deep breath, Arthur stood up straight and brushed off his bare shoulders.

"You're right, Lovino. A gentleman should not act in such a vulgar way... Even if that frog deserves it..." Arthur trailed off, face flaming red. Lovino had never seen him so angry.

"Look, just fucking show me where it is, okay? I'll figure something out," Lovino stated, relaxing a bit now that the shirtless Brit had stopped looking for a knife to kill Francis with. Nodding his head curtly, Arthur led Lovino into his bedroom, pointing to a spot on the wall. Peering through it, Lovino could confirm Arthur's wrath.

"That fucking pervert actually drilled a hole in the wall!"

"What the Hell do you think I said earlier?"

"To tell the truth, I couldn't understand half of what you were fucking saying. It's like you entered British Rage Mode or something," Lovino confessed, eyes looking around the room for something to cover the whole with.

"Ah, well I start using a lot more British slang when I get riled up... Excuse that..."

Lovino shook his head, grabbing a piece of paper and a thumbtack off of the desk on the side of the room.

"This will have to do for now. I would probably move that dresser of yours over here later though, just to be sure," Lovino suggested, sticking the paper over the small hole. Arthur shook his head, chuckling.

"Heh, let's see that bastard try and drill a hole through Narnia... Ah, well I suppose I should go take a shower. That bloody soda was stickier than I expected. I'll be out in a bit, and then we'll head over to the auditorium," Arthur walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

Sighing, Lovino walked into the small kitchen and opened fridge.

_Let's see... Poisonous scones, fattening cheeseburgers, and... maple syrup?... You know what? I just had lunch... I don't think I'm that hungry for a snack anymore..._

The Italian opted for lying down on the sofa and closing his eyes while trying not to think about what the trio next door could be doing.

"No."

"Ve~ But, Lovi! Why not?" Feliciano questioned, tugging on his brother's arm.

"I said no, _idiota_! I'm not going to join some fucking 'cat appreciation' club with you, now get off!" Lovino shoved Feliciano away, opting to walk by himself. He looked around the room.

_Damn, there are so many fucking things to do... What club should I join? Nearly all of these are either for jocks, losers, or nerds!_

As Lovino watched Feliciano sign up for the 'Pasta Fanatics', he grouped his brother into the _losers _category. Kiku signed up after Feliciano, and Lovino recognized the Greek teen from the bleachers as he signed his own name on the signup sheet. The Italian ambled around aimlessly; hoping that at least one club there wasn't a complete waste of his time. That's when a sign caught his eye.

'Do you love tomatoes? Do you love being outdoors? Do you need community service

hours? Then this club is just right for you!'

_Tomatoes and service hours... This sounds pretty good so far._

Walking over to the small booth, Lovino read the rest of the club's ideals.

"Huh, a tomato garden, eh?" Lovino looked behind the booth for anyone who was in the actual club. "Hello? Anyone fucking there?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Lovino left his name and number on the paper provided and began to walk around again. Spotting another interesting club, the Italian curiously walked over.

"Siesta Club?" He questioned out loud. The teen behind the booth was currently sleeping, his head tucked down into his chest. Lovino read the single piece of paper on the table.

'We take siestas every day from 1:30 P.M. -3:30 P.M. If you want to join us, you don't have to sign up. Whenever you see someone sleeping around campus at one of these times, just lay down next to them and sleep. They're probably in the Siesta Club. Stick to the times though, the school won't let us sleep around the hallways all day.'

"Fuck that! You don't tell me when to siesta! You don't know me! You don't know my life! What if I want to siesta at 3:45, then I'm going to fucking siesta at 3 fucking 45!" Lovino snapped, stomping off down the line of booths.

After another half hour of randomly signing his name up for anything that seemed remotely interesting, Lovino decided to take a seat and wait for Arthur. From his chair, he could hear the conversations of those around him.

"How do I know that I can trust you with them?" A voice asked someone to Lovino's left, and the Italian couldn't help but recognize it. Turning his head slightly, he caught sight of Natalia. Lovino tried to make himself as small as possible in his chair.

_It's not like I'm scared of her or anything... I mean, me, scared of her? Ha! Fucking hilarious... No, I'm just shivering because it's cold in here... I'm definitely not fucking shaking in fear!..._

"Honey, I know the best guy in town for the job, trust me. Now, do we have a deal or not?" A blond haired teen asked, a Polish accent tinting his words. The Belarusian girl narrowed her eyes.

"So you'll take all of my knives to be professionally cleaned and sharpened?"

"Yup, as long as you'll take Tori here on a date," The Polish teen confirmed, patting his slightly trembling friend on the back. Natalia barely glanced at the Lithuanian, opting instead to nod her head.

"Deal. Meet me at the movie theater tonight, seven P.M. sharp. I will leave if you're not there," Natalia warned before turning around and walking away. Her eyes roamed the crowd for her older brother to tell him that he was going to be accompanying her to the movies that night.

"Thank you so much, Feliks! I can't believe you got her to go out with-"

"Shut up, Tori, I'm thinking..." Feliks held his hand up, silencing his friend. "Hmmm, if my plan is going to work, then your date tonight has to go perfectly... By the end of the night, you have to get in her room!"

"Wait, what?! Feliks, that's crazy! She'd never-"

"Geezus, Tori! What do I always tell you? The only crazy thing on Earth is passing up a clearance sale at Macy's."

"I've never heard-"

"Just shush and listen to my plan!"

Lovino watched as the two walked away, the Polish teen talking nonstop the whole time. The Italian shook his head at the teen's eccentric and wild hand gestures as his friend tried to keep up.

_Ugh, I'm fucking tired of just sitting here... Screw Arthur, I'm going to head back to the dorms myself!_

Lovino abruptly stood up and left the auditorium.

Forty minutes later he was seriously regretting that decision.

_Damn it, room _548 _again! How the Hell do I get off this Godforsaken floor?_

"Fuck!" Lovino shouted, holding himself back from punching the wall. Sighing and moving on, he turned the corner. He stopped short and looked down.

Antonio was curled up underneath one of the several open windows, snoring softly. His dark brown hair was tousled around his head, partly covering his eyes, and his lips were parted slightly as he breathed deeply. Lovino took a step towards the Spaniard.

_Why the fuck is this bastard sleeping in the middle of the fucking hallway? What if someone came and just randomly decided to kill him in his sleep? I mean, not that I care or anything, but still!_

Deciding to be kind, Lovino swiftly delivered a kick to Antonio's side to wake him up. The green eyes that Lovino had most certainly _not come to love_ stayed shut. Lovino sighed and crouched down next to Antonio. Pulling back his arm, he struck the Spaniard's shoulder. The sleeping teen didn't budge.

"Goddammit, I'm trying to help you, tomato bastard, so wake the fuck up already!" Lovino complained, jabbing Antonio's stomach with his hand.

"...eh... L...Lovi?" The Spaniard slowly opened his eyes, yawning loudly and sitting up straight.

"Why the fuck are you sleeping in the middle of the goddam hallway on the fifth fucking floor?" Lovino questioned, shifting himself so that he was in a more comfortable sitting position on the ground. Antonio rubbed the back of his head and yawned again before replying.

"Well I saw you start to leave the auditorium and I went to follow you, but then I saw a booth for the Siesta Club, so I decided to join. I wanted to sleep right there, but I remembered that I was going to look for you, so I walked around the hallways for a while before realizing that I'm... I'm really tired from soccer tryouts, so I... decided to lay down for a bit... Why did you wake me up?" Antonio's voice began to falter and lower its tone, his eyes drooping a little. Lovino's cheeks blushed red.

"Why the fuck shouldn't I? You're blocking my path!" Lovino gestured to the wide and open hallway corridor, ignoring Antonio's raised eyebrow. "Besides, who the Hell sleeps in public like this? What if someone just randomly decided to come by and rob or kill you, eh? What then?"

"Aw, are you worried about me, Lovi? Don't fret, I'll be fine. Ah, I have an idea! Why don't..." Antonio yawned again, shifting back into his earlier position. "Why don't you stay here and sleep with me... and if a bad guy comes by... then I'll wake up and protect us both... How does that sound, Lovi?"

"It sounds-" Lovino froze when Antonio leant against him, his head resting on his shoulder.

"Great, Lovi..." Antonio mumbled, already half asleep. Another twenty seconds and he was lightly snoring again. Lovino remained tense for a few more minutes before deciding there was nothing he could do. He willed his heart to stop beating so fast. He was surprised that Antonio didn't wake up just from the sound alone.

_Hmph, stupid bastard, falling asleep on me... Who the Hell does he think he is?_

_..._

_I mean, yeah, it's not like this is uncomfortable or anything... It's actually kind of... nice..._

Lovino shook his head, trying to clear his mind of such thoughts.

_No, Lovino! This idiot gets none of your emotions, remember? He means nothing to you!_

_..._

He looked down at the sleeping face of Antonio. The Spaniard's lips were curled upwards a bit at the corners, almost as if he was smiling in his sleep. The light from the open window lit up his face, illuminating his perfect features with a soft glow that made his sun-kissed tan even more flawless. Lovino sighed and leaned his head back against the wall, closing his eyes.

_You DON'T like him, you DON'T like him, you DON'T-_

_Ah, fuck it. I've got a huge crush on this bastard, don't I?_

Chuckling to himself, Lovino decided that it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world if he let himself take a short siesta.

_I mean, it's just a harmless crush. Nothing will come of it, I'm sure. He probably doesn't even like me that way... In fact, I'm positive he doesn't. He probably likes someone else..._

The image of a certain Belgian girl flashed through his mind, and Lovino couldn't help the small frown that formed on his face.

_Why the Hell does the thought of him with someone else bother me so much? Is something wrong with me or something? _

_Fuck, I need to get my damn act together. _

* * *

**Translation(1): _quel dommage_**

** what a pity**

**Translation(2): _Oui, oui, je sais! C'est merveilleux, n'est pas?_**

** Yes, yes, I know! It's wonderful, right?**

**Translation(3): _Per il mio piccolo Romano_**

** For my little Romano**

**Gah, I'm not sure how accurate these translations are, forgive me T.T**

**Thank you sooooo much for reading! Please review if ya can and tell me what you think, and have an awesome day! (Well, at least as awesome as a day can be without Prussia by your side, but you get my point ;D) Ciao~**


	9. Chapter 9

**T.T **

**I... I... I feel terrible T.T I've been on vacation since Wednesday, but the only computer I had access to broke down on the first day so I couldn't finish writing this chapter until today T.T I feel soooo bad, so I tried to make this one a big longer like I like to but never do, so here ya go... Please don't be mad T.T *dodges rotten tomatoes* Whelp, I'm just gonna go curl up in my bed and pass out.**

**Disclaimer: Day ?- Does it even matter any more? It's just... Who were we kidding? Owning Hetalia and its characters? Impossible. It can't be done. I think... I think we'll abandon this fool's mission soon... **

* * *

"I swear on the Queen's life, Alfred, if you get into one more fight with him I will call your father! I'm sure Uncle Al would _love _to hear what his 'perfect' son is doing in school!" Arthur threatened, standing in front of the seething American. Alfred simply rolled up his sleeves as he calmly spoke.

"Don't worry, Artie. I'm not going to get into a fight."

"Oh, well good! For a moment there, I thought you were-"

"I'm just going to pound that fucking Soviet's face in a bit, that's all. I wouldn't call that a fight, would you?" Alfred breezed past Arthur, face growing redder with each step. The Brit scrambled to catch up.

"For God's sake, what did Ivan do this time that warrants your behavior?" Getting no reply, Arthur planted himself firmly in front of Alfred, forcing the American to stop. "Yes, that Russian kid's a creep, but you fight him for no reason! Last time you tried to fight him, it was over, what? A few, stupid words?"

"He insulted football that time, Arthur! _Football_!"

"So you threw a locker at him?!"

"It was the only obvious solution! This time, it's a Hell of a lot worse though," Alfred's rage began to rise again as he shoved past Arthur.

"Nothing is worth getting into a fight with- You know what? Whatever. Do what you want, see if I care. Get yourself expelled. That just means that Lovino can move back into the dorm. Go right ahead. Have fun fighting like an _animal_," Arthur threw his arms in the air, exasperated. Alfred flashed him a smile and continued his war path.

"Thanks for the support, Artie! See ya later!"

Arthur rubbed his temples, trying to soothe his forming headache.

"Are you okay, Arthur? You look pale." A charming voice behind the Brit questioned.

"It's that bloody American. He gets into trouble every five seconds and somehow drags me down with him! I'm getting sick of it and- Wait, what the Hell?! Why are you talking to me, frog?!" Arthur took a step away, finally realizing who had been talking to him. Francis smiled and stepped closer.

"Am I not allowed to comment on your physical appearance?"

"No!"

"Too bad. You're skin complexion right now is really bringing out your green eyes, _mon amour_. It almost makes one forget about those eyebrows of yours. Almost."

"Damn straight! My eyebrows are unforgettable! Now, unless you have some crucial piece of information in that tiny brain of yours for me, I shall bid you ado," Arthur began to turn away. Francis shot his arm out and caught the Brit's elbow.

"Let go."

"But, Arthur-"

"Let. Go."

Francis sighed and let go of Arthur, shaking his head.

"Why must you make everything so difficult? Can't you just _open up_ to me?" Francis winked, one of his trademark smiles spreading itself across his face.

"Why must you make everything so perverted? Can't you just talk without trying to shove your dick up my ass?"

"_Touché, mon amour, touché._"

Arthur folded his arms across his chest and tapped his foot impatiently on the floor.

"Is that all you wanted to say? I do have better things to do than stand around here all day and chat, you know."

"Some friends and I were going to go see a movie tonight, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with us. You can bring condom boy if you want," Francis asked. Arthur tilted his head in confusion.

"Who is-?"

"Ah, _pardon_. Lovino can come if he wants, Matthew too, as can that silly American- that is, if he's not dead or expelled," Francis explained, shaking his head as he chuckled quietly at Alfred. Looking back at Arthur, he asked again. "So? Are you coming?"

Arthur coughed and attempted to hide the blush on his face.

"I mean, if I _do _go, it is not because you invited me. You see, coincidently, I was already planning on going with my friends, so if I _do _see your friends and you there, it will be completely accidental, understand?" Arthur stammered out.

"_Oui_, of course, _mon amour_!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Whatever you want, _mon petit chouchou_," Francis cooed, patting Arthur on the head and swiftly kissing his cheek. Before the Brit could react, the French teen was already walking away, smiling smugly to himself. "I'll see you there at seven!"

"Bloody frog!" Arthur shouted after him. Taking a deep breath to control the mad blush spreading across his face, the Brit began his search for Lovino.

"I'm sure I'll find Alfred in the dean's office later, so all I really need to do is find Lovino... Now, where could that swearing Italian be?"

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the open window, illuminating the two sleeping teens sitting beneath it. Their chests rose and fell in sync, even breaths falling from both of their lips. The light brown haired teen with an odd curl on the side of his head began to stir first. His dark brown eyes slowly opened, taking in his surroundings.

_Why am I in the middle of the fucking hallway? And why am I so warm- Oh shit._

Lovino's eyes widened when he caught sight of a certain Spaniard sleeping against him. His thoughts from right before he had fallen asleep rushed back into his mind, Lovino began to panic.

_Wait, no, no, no, I did NOT think that I actually like this damn bastard... Did I? No, I must be remembering wrong. Yeah, that's it! I was sleepy, that's all! I can confidently say that I am not hopelessly in love with Antonio! Wait, love? Who the fuck said anything about love? Well, whoever the Hell brought it up better shut their damn mouths, because there is no love here, no sir-ee!_

Assured of his feelings, or rather his lack of thereof, towards Antonio, Lovino quietly slipped out from underneath the Spaniard, making sure the chocolate haired teen's head didn't fall roughly to the ground. Not because he didn't want to hurt him or anything, no... Lovino just didn't want to have to walk the stupid tomato bastard to the nurse, that's all.

The Italian stood up and stretched, looking out the open window towards the brightly lit fields sprawled out beneath him. He sighed and turned, ready to start his arduous task of finding his dorm. It took more willpower than he would like to admit, but Lovino didn't turn around, not even once, as he walked away from the sleeping teen. He also chose to ignore the churning in his stomach, as well as forcing himself to forget about the thought of Antonio and Bella having lunch the next day.

_I don't give a crap about that bastard, so why should I fucking care what he does with that bitch? _

Only fifteen minutes later, Lovino found himself in front of his own dorm room. Not dwelling on the fact that he was sure that he had walked _up _two flights of stairs, Lovino stepped into the room two floors _below_ where he had started and shut the door behind him. After a quick look around the room, he confirmed that he was alone. Lovino walked over to the small kitchen and pulled out a pitcher of water. Reaching over for one of the cabinet handles, he took out a glass and began to pour himself a drink.

"Hmph, stupid bastard... making me fall asleep in the middle of the damn hallway..." Lovino muttered to himself, taking a sip of the cold water.

"You fell asleep in the hallway?"

Lovino spat his water out and nearly dropped the glass. Wiping his mouth and looking around, Lovino didn't see anyone. He held his cup in a slightly shaking hand.

"H-hello?" Realizing that he sounded scared- _which I'm totally not_- Lovino quickly cleared his throat and spoke again. "Who the fuck just said that? Also, how the fuck do you know what I did?"

"Well... you just said that you did so... I kind of figured..." The voice spoke again. Lovino looked around, still seeing no one. He heard a soft sigh. "It's me, Matthew... Remember? I live here? We met yesterday?"

Without warning, Lovino suddenly spotted a violet eyed Canadian wearing a red hoodie with a white maple leaf emblazoned on it and jeans standing right in front of him.

"Ah!" Lovino shouted, dropping his cup. Glass shattered at the two teen's feet, the sound of the impact ringing in both of their ears for a couple of seconds. "Where the fuck did you come from?!"

"I've been here the whole time... I said hi to you when you walked in..." Matthew mumbled, staring down at the broken glass and water by his feet.

"Bullshit! I would've seen you or at least _heard _you or something!" Lovino argued, crossing his arms over his chest and narrowing his eyes at the Canadian before him. "Where the fuck did you come from?"

"I-I've been here the whole time..." Whispering now, Matthew tested his range of movement by shuffling his feet. He winced and looked back up at Lovino. "Um, I don't want to cause any trouble, but... I would really appreciate it if you could sweep up some of the glass... It's just... I'm barefoot..."

"Yeah, whatever," Lovino waved a hand at Matthew and grabbed a towel off the counter. "Don't move, I don't want blood all over the fucking place."

The blond haired teen nodded his head and stood perfectly still. It wasn't until he was halfway through cleaning up the mess that Lovino realized that Matthew had been talking to him.

"-and it's just so hard, you know? No one ever pays attention to me... I mean, it just gets really overwhelming sometimes... I think the worst thing though is being friends with Alfred... I mean, yeah, we're good friends, and I'd do anything for him, but I've known him since elementary school and he _always_ overshadows me, no matter what I do... Anyway, it looks like you're done... I'm really sorry for talking so much; it's just that no one ever really listens for this long..." Matthew smiled at Lovino as the Italian stood up. Lovino shrugged his shoulders and threw the dirty and glass filled towel into the empty sink.

"Uh, yeah... Sure..." Lovino shrugged his shoulders, pulling out another glass for more water. "Hey, where the Hell is Arthur?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen him since the clubs sign up... Hey, Lovino?"

"Yeah?" Lovino took a sip from his glass.

"Do you like Antonio?" Matthew cautiously asked.

Lovino nearly gagged on his water, swallowing it quickly to avoid choking.

"W-what the fuck makes you think that?!"

"I-I thought it was obvious...you two were holding hands earlier at tryouts, and I-I thought he said s-something earlier about con-"

"No! I feel nothing for that bastard but annoyance and hatred!" Lovino huffed, taking a slow sip of his water, not wanting to take any more chances. After swallowing, he looked at Matthew, trying to seem nonchalant. "Are you really that sure?" Matthew's eyes grew large.

"No, not at all! I'm probably just imagining things... I think Francis has rubbed off on me too much," Matthew rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "He always talks about that kind of stuff... I mean, I try to block him out, but he just never stops..."

"I never would have thought that you of all people would talk to that French pervert," Lovino chuckled, putting the water pitcher back into the refrigerator.

"Yeah, well, actually, most people don't realize that we're cousins..." Matthew chuckled so quietly, Lovino almost thought he had imagined it. Raising his eyebrows, Lovino looked at the Canadian.

"No shit? Eh, I guess I can kinda see it in the hair," the Italian squinted. "Huh, well you learn something new every day. Listen, I-"

"That bloody frog thinks he can do whatever the Hell he wants..." Arthur came flying into the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Spotting Lovino, he regained his composure.

"Ah, there you are Lovino."

"Yeah... What the fuck was that all about?" Lovino questioned, setting his glass down on the counter. Arthur's face visibly reddened as he thought about Francis's sudden invitation and even more sudden kiss.

"What, a guy can't walk into his own dorm and slam the door without being questioned like a criminal? You don't even bloody sleep here!" Arthur counter argued, trying to change the topic.

"Hey, I'm the one who is actually assigned to this room! It's Matthew that- Wait, where the fuck did he go?" Perplexed, Lovino spun around, trying to locate the now missing Canadian.

"Never mind him, he'll pop up eventually," Arthur waved his hand, stepping into the kitchen. Spotting the towel and glass in the sink, the Brit turned to Lovino. "What happened?!"

"I dropped a glass," the Italian shrugged. "It's no big deal."

Arthur sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Were you looking for me?" Lovino asked, taking another sip of water. Arthur nodded and pulled a near empty plate of scones out of the fridge.

"Yes, actually. I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies tonight. We would most likely eat dinner afterwards in town," explained Arthur as he took a bite out of one of the lumps of gray mass. Lovino couldn't help but crinkle his nose up at the more than revolting sight.

"Sure, I've got nothing planned, and I'm sure it's better than sticking around this Hell hole any longer. Who else is going?" The Italian calmly moved into the living room in order to put more distance from himself and the abomination that was Arthur's 'cooking'.

"Well I was going to invite Matthew, but I have no bloody idea where the guy is," Arthur shook his head.

"I'm right here..." A soft voice whispered.

"Did you hear that?" Lovino whipped his head around, looking for the unknown source.

"It was probably just the wind or something. We get a lot of drafts in this room, we're always hearing strange sounds like that," Arthur stated, finishing up the plate. "If Alfred doesn't either die or get expelled for what he's about to do, then he'll most likely come. Oh, this reminds me. Any reason that Francis would call you condom boy?"

Lovino's face went from normal to flaming red in half a second flat.

"NO! Why would there be? I bet that pervert calls everybody that!" Lovino stammered out. He scrambled for a change of topic. "Any reason that you were talking to that dickface?"

Now it was Arthur's turn to blush. Again.

"NO! He just happened to be speaking and I just happened to respond and he just happened to be going to the movies tonight and I just happened to already have planned to go and just happened to forget everyone I was going to invite about it. See? Perfectly understandable," Arthur blurted out rather quickly. It took a few moments for Lovino to fully understand what the bushy eye browed Brit had said.

"Wait, Francis is going?"

_Shitshitshit, that probably means Antonio will go... Wait, why the fuck would I care? I don't care! Hmph!... Maybe Francis isn't even going. I mean, Arthur was speaking pretty fucking fast, I'm sure I heard him wrong or-_

"Unfortunately, yes. That ruddy frog will be there, and most likely the rest of the 'Bad Touch Trio' as well," Arthur rolled his eyes and put the clear dish in the sink next to the dirty towel.

_Fuck. Play it cool, Lovino. You got this._

The Italian shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well, I guess it can't be avoided then. We'll just have to ignore those fucking perverts as much as possible. What time are we going?"

"We'll make sure to be there around seven, so be ready a bit before that. I am always on time. It's not like a gentleman to be late."

Lovino rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, gentleman stuff and all that. How the fuck are we going to get into town? I am not going to walk like some fucking caveman."

"Hmmm, normally I would ask Yao for a ride since he owes me a couple of favors from last year, but Alfred owes an embarrassingly large amount of money to the guy and I'd rather not hear him go on and on about it... We'll just call a growler I suppose."

"A _what_?"

"A growler."

"The fuck is a growler?"

Arthur looked at Lovino, exasperated. "Oh come on, you don't know what a growler is? Those yellow cars that you ring up and they take you places?"

"You mean a _taxi_?"

"That's what I bloody said!"

"Well then speak English!"

"I _was _speaking English, you bloody hobknocker!"

"That wasn't- _Wait, _what? What the fuck is a _hobwhateverthefuckyousaid_?"

Arthur threw his hands in the air. "Okay, let's end this discussion here, because next you'll be asking me what a numpty is and I am not going to stand here and educate you on how to speak the English language."

"A _what-_?"

Lovino was interrupted by the door being flung open and a very red faced Alfred storming in.

"Where the bloody Hell have you been? Did you get into a fight?" Arthur nagged, glaring at the American.

"No, I 'did not get into a fight'," Alfred mimicked the Brit's voice, and Arthur stood up a bit straighter, eyes narrowed.

"I do _not _sound like that," Arthur huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well if you didn't fight with the guy, then what did you do?"

Alfred's face burned brighter as he cleared his throat. "We, ah, ahem... We just talked that's all... On a totally unrelated note, I'm gonna go to the movies tonight around seven..."

"What a coincidence! We're all going as well," Arthur smiled smugly, figuring he knew what had happened. Alfred's eyes widened.

"No, you can't! Ivan and I-" Cutting himself off quickly, Alfred coughed into his hand. "I mean, wow, really? Awesome! I'm, ah... I'm gonna catch a ride with Iv- a frien- an acquaintance," The American finished weakly.

"Uhuh then... Well, we're going to take a growler-"

"_Taxi_."

"-_growler,_" Arthur narrowed his eyes at Lovino, "over to the movies, so we'll meet up with you there. Afterwards we'll most likely end up eating in town, will you two _acquaintances _be joining us?"

Alfred blushed brighter and brushed past the Brit, moving towards his room. "My _acquaintance _will not be joining us, but I could certainly go for some burgers or something. I'm gonna go listen to some music, I'll talk to you later." Lovino could hear the American slam the door behind him, followed shortly by the muffled sound of loud music.

"What the fuck is up with him?" A confused Italian asked.

"Alfred and Ivan's relationship is, well, complicated. They beat each other up one minute, and then end up snogging beneath the bleachers the next. Most people have chosen to ignore them by now," Arthur stated simply, beginning to quietly shut the front door that the frazzled American had left open in his path.

"Fucking weirdoes... Listen, I need to go grab my wallet from next door, I'll be back soon," Lovino caught the closing door with his head and slipped out. Taking a few steps towards his shared dorm with Antonio, the Italian stopped short.

_Fuck, that's right... I don't have my key! Shit, why the Hell didn't I grab it before?_

Lovino remembered the sight that had met his eyes the last time he had walked into the room.

_... Ah, that's right... Well, I guess there's nothing I can-_

Lovino squinted his eyes at the door and let out a groan.

"Are you fucking kidding me...?" The Italian muttered to himself as he turned the keys, once again left in the door knob, and let himself into the room. Spotting the plastic decorations still coating the room, Lovino sighed and shut the door behind him.

"Who the fuck could have put all these in here?" Lovino wondered out loud, grabbing an armful of the plastic packets and remembering his bag that had been filled with similar pouches. "Last time this happened it was dad, but I don't see how he could have gotten into the school to do this..." Sighing again, Lovino shook his head and walked over to the trashcan. He didn't notice the unopened letter at the bottom of the bin as he dropped the condoms, completely covering the unread piece of paper.

The Italian cleaned up about half of the condoms before growing bored and deciding to just shove the rest of them underneath the coffee table until he would deal with them later. Walking into his room, he sidestepped around the packets still left over from the night before and went through his bag. Lovino pulled his wallet out of the overstuffed bag, double checking to make sure he had some cash and his I.D. in there before zipping his belongings back up and leaving the room.

* * *

Hair whipping behind him from the fast winds, Toris held onto Feliks like his life depended on it. Coincidentally, since Feliks was currently driving the small, but alarmingly fast, motor scooter towards the theater, the Polish teen really did have some control over the trembling Lithuanian teen's safety as he swerved in and out of traffic.

"Ok, so you understand the plan so far, right, Tori?" Feliks yelled back over his shoulder, quickly switching lanes to cut in front of a taxi cab that was going far too slow for his tastes. Besides, it was just the _ugliest _shade of yellow that he had seen in _ages_.

"Yes, now will you please slow down?!" Toris yelled back, closing his eyes and shoving his face into his friend's shirt. He'd rather meet a sudden and unexpected death than having to agonizingly watch the semi-truck that was undoubtedly going to plow into them anytime soon.

"What, and be late for your date? You heard the fashion dead girl! Be there at seven sharp!" Feliks began to pay less and less attention to the road the longer he talked. "Besides, it's like I always say-"

"TRUCK!" Toris shouted, luckily picking that moment to peek over Feliks's shoulder. He heard the screech of tires as the Polish teen swerved the small scooter to the right, vehicle tilting dangerously for a few moments before righting itself. Toris let out a sigh of relief that they were at least safe for the moment.

"What was that, Feliks?! You almost got us killed!"

"And _you _interrupted my sentence. Rude. Now who's mad at whom, hm?"

The Lithuanian would have thrown his arms up in the air in frustration if that didn't mean that he would let go of the only thing keeping him on the scooter.

"Just get us to the movies in one piece, alright?" Toris spoke nervously, eyeing the cars surrounding them.

"Of course! After all, I _am _wearing my best shoes today." Feliks spoke confidently. After a few moments, however, his face began to look contemplative. "Of course, if I died now, they'd have to bury me in these..."

Toris held on tighter, closing his eyes again.

* * *

"Are you fucking kidding me? Beep your fucking horn or something, dipshit! Those assholes just cut us off!" Lovino shouted from the back of the taxi, pointing to a small scooter holding two people that suddenly moved into their lane. Arthur coaxed his arm and smiled apologetically at the driver.

"I'm terribly sorry sir, my friend here is just anxious to get to the movies, that's all," he explained. The cab driver merely grunted in response and went back to driving the slightly run down car.

"Tsk, well it's certainly not _my _fault if we're running late, isn't that right, Arthur?" Lovino spat sarcastically, crossing his arms over his chest. Arthur puffed out his chest and looked offended.

"Well it's not my fault if the bloody cab service couldn't figure out what a growler was, and there was no way that I was letting them off the phone until they understood!"

"Yeah, and that's how we ended up with this _lovely _ride and this _kind _gentleman as our driver," Lovino rolled his eyes for the fourth time during the trip as the cabbie grunted again in the front seat, shooting Lovino death glares in the rearview mirror. The Italian threw them right back without batting an eye.

"Well at least we're almost there, right? It was such a short drive..." Matthew offered, sitting pressed up against the window in the crowded car.

"Damn, I'm hearing that wind noise again. There must be a crack or something in one of these piece of shit windows," Lovino reasoned upon hearing Matthew's resigned sigh at the ignorance towards his words.

"Look, can we just drop the subject and get to the theatre in peace?" Arthur stated, trying to keep the car calm. Lovino humphed before going back to throwing daggers with his eyes at the driver, who juggled throwing them back and actually driving the car.

"Alright, do you feel any bloody better now?" Arthur tapped his foot impatiently on the ground, eyeing Lovino menacingly.

"Much better, actually," the Italian smiled smugly to himself, knowing he had won the shouting match he had just ended with the cab driver.

"Well, now that that's settled, I'd like to actually go inside the theatre, if that's fine and dandy with you," Arthur said sarcastically, already making his way towards the theater's front doors. Lovino walked behind the Brit, still happy over his cursing match victory.

Both teens didn't notice Matthew pounding on the cab window to let him out as the taxi drove away. They had just sort of forgotten that the Canadian had been riding with them. Matthew sighed and tried to get the attention of the driver, but the man didn't hear a single word the teen said. Sighing, Matthew figured his best shot would be to jump out at the next red light and hope for the best.

Meanwhile, Arthur and Lovino had just picked up sodas and popcorn at the concession stand.

"All I'm saying is that it wouldn't have taken us so long to get our sodas if you hadn't called them 'fizzy drinks'," Lovino commented, bringing the straw to his extra-large Sprite to his lips.

"Those employees had no right to laugh at me! Hmph!" Arthur huffed, clutching his own drink in his hand, small popcorn in the other. He eyes Lovino's arms. "Are you sure you'll be able to eat all of that?"

"Of course I can fucking eat all of this! I'm not some fucking sissy!" Lovino scoffed, clutching his extra-large bag of popcorn closer.

"I never said you were. Besides, I-" Arthur stopped short when his eyes were suddenly covered by two hands.

"Guess who, _mon amour_," Francis purred into the Brit's ear, causing the teen's face to light up rather quickly. Arthur pushed himself away from Francis and glared at the teen.

"Who the bloody Hell said you could- Hey!"

Gilbert had suddenly appeared next to the Brit and grabbed the ticket stub out of his hand.

"Ugh, you guys were going to see this movie? Lame. Come with us, we're going to see 2 Guns," the albino stated, already turning to walk to the action movie's seating room. Lovino tried to look as calm as he could, avoiding looking over to his left where he knew Antonio must be standing.

"And why should we listen to you?" Arthur spat back.

"The movie's got explosions and guns, dude. What more could you want?" Gilbert questioned.

"I don't know, maybe an actual plot?"

"Oh come on, the action will make up for it. It's gonna be awesome," Gilbert whined, and began to poke Francis in his arm. "Francis, make your little boyfriend get in the room already."

"_Excuse me_?"

_Oh shit, that white haired bastard's done it now._

"_What _did you just call me, you ruddy ninny?"

"Ha, I don't have to answer someone whose language is half made up words," Gilbert stuck his tongue out at Arthur, but subtly moved behind Francis, not liking how dark the green eyed teen's voice was getting.

"Well you can just go make like a flock!"

"What?"

"Get the flock out of here!"

All five teens stood in silence. After a few moments, Gilbert was the first to open his mouth.

"That may have been- no, that _was _- the lamest pun I have ever heard. Congratulations," the red eyed teen slowly clapped. Lovino could sense Arthur's temper, and he knew he was about to blow and start actually cursing and fighting in a very public place.

"You don't have to listen to this fucking idiot, Arthur. Come on, let's just go see our movie, we'll meet up with Alfred there," Lovino spoke, turning on his heel and walking away briskly. He heard the Brit huff once more before watching the teen speed past him and breeze down the hall.

"Wait, Lovino-" a voice behind him called out.

"What do _you _want?" Lovino spat, spinning around to face Antonio. He inwardly grinned at how the Spaniard's face winced a little at the acid in Lovino's words.

"I was just going to say thanks for sleeping with me earlier, it was nice knowing there was someone I knew there with me," Antonio quickly regained his composure and smiled at the Italian. Lovino repressed the warm feeling that was forming in his chest and scoffed.

"Yeah, well, I don't want that to ever fucking happen again, understand? Now, I've got a movie to watch, and don't you dare think of following me," Lovino narrowed his eyes and began to take a step back, not taking his sight off of Antonio. The Spaniard looked concerned.

"Lovi, I don't think you should-"

"I don't have to listen to anything that you have to fucking say! I can do whatever the Hell I want!"

With that, Lovino swiftly turned around, head held high, and promptly missed the three carpeted steps directly below him and went tumbling down. Soda and popcorn went flying, coating everyone and everything in the vicinity. Lovino lay on the ground, covered in sticky Sprite and popcorn, clutching at his now throbbing stomach.

_FUCK._

* * *

**Sighhh, well here we go... I'm not proud of this chapter, I'm not sure why... My two proofreaders don't even know I'm posting, and I'm sure I'll wake up in the morning to angry emails, but I just really wanted to get this chapter posted so no one thinks I'm dead... **

**Thank you sooo frickin much for reading, it's just flipping awesome that there are people still reading this story! It means so much! Remember to review if ya can, and I hope you enjoyed!**

**Ciao while I go sleep for fourteen hours straight~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sighhh another week gone by T.T I'm gonna have to push the update process to once a week now (even though it's kinda been like that for while now...) since school is gonna start back up again soon and I have sooo much summer work to start *ahem* I mean, finish... *coughcough I've only read one book coughcough* Thank you for reading and putting up with my laziness/ poor time management skills! Enjoy and Review!~**

**Disclaimer: Day 49?- Great news! We succeeded in part of our mission! We managed to capture Sealand! Yes, that's right! We now own Sealand*! This recent victory has boosted the troops morale tremendously, even if he is only a micro-nation. It's proof that we _can _succeed! The fight continues on until the day when we can stop saying that we do not own Hetalia or its characters!  
**

* * *

"Fuckfuckfuckfuck," Lovino muttered on the ground, trying not to draw any more attention to himself. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"_Oh, Dios mío, _Lovino_, ¿estás bien? ¡Yo estaba tratando de advertir sobre las _

_escaleras, pero que acaba de caer tan rápido! ¡Lo siento que no podría ayudarle! ¿Quieres ir al hospital o algo así? Oh, ¡mi pobre _Lovi_!_ (1)" Antonio spoke hurriedly, his words fumbling over one another. Lovino hissed as the Spaniard pulled him up into a sitting position. He smoothed down his hair, his hand coming away sticky.

"Three things, shit face. Number one," Lovino jabbed a finger in Antonio's chest. "Speak English, idiot. I don't understand a fucking word of what you're saying."

"Oh, _perdóneme_, I forget that I'm speaking Spanish sometimes and-" Antonio began to apologize, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly before Lovino snapped his fingers and cut him off.

"Hey, I'm still speaking, so shut the fuck up. Number two; do not, under any circumstances, touch me again," Lovino growled out, pushing himself away from the Spaniard and shakily getting to his feet. He looked around the hallway. Arthur had already entered the theater, and Antonio's _idiotic_ friends had turned around to order their own food at the concession stand. Only a few other random moviegoers had seen him fall, including a couple theater employees, who were now scrambling to find some brooms and rags to clean up the mess before it dried up into the carpet.

"But, Lovi, I was only trying to-" Antonio started before being cut off by Lovino snapping his fingers again.

"_Oi_, I distinctly remember saying that I had _three _things to say, and last time I checked, I had only said two," Lovino held up two fingers, noticing Antonio's clothes for the first time. The Spanish teen was wearing a white button up dress shirt with dark blue jeans, the entire front of his ensemble soaked in Sprite and dotted with pieces of popcorn.

_Shit, if he looks like that then I must be a fucking mess. Goddammit, why the Hell did I not pay attention to where I was going?!_

Lovino brought his eyes up to meet Antonio's. The Spaniard's bright green eyes shone from the dim overhead lights with concern, causing Lovino's cheeks to begin to burn red.

_Oh, that's right. _

The Italian shifted on his feet, already feeling uncomfortable with his clothing situation. His shirt was clinging to his skin, the cold air in the building making him shiver slightly. Lovino cleared his throat, grateful for the shoddy lighting in the hallway to hide his ever reddening face. "Number three; you will never, and I mean _never_, call me Lovi again."

"But, Lovi-!"

"Ah, ah, ah! What the fuck did I just say?"

Lovino ignored the slight pain in his chest when Antonio's smile fell. "Alright, I'm sorry, Lovino," The Spaniard looked down at the ground before raising his head and flashing a quick smile. Lovino could immediately tell that it was fake.

_Shit... Why the fuck do I care if I hurt his feelings or not? Dammit, I have to get out of here before I say something I'll regret. _

The Italian pushed down the thought that maybe he had already said something he regretted and spoke again. "Yeah, well, I'm going to watch my fucking movie, and I suggest you do the same."

"Alright- Oh! But your clothes!" Antonio exclaimed, looking down at himself afterwards and chuckling. "My clothes too, I suppose."

"What, you don't think I can handle walking around perfectly fine like this?" The Italian suppressed another shiver and crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance and in an attempt to warm himself a bit more.

"No, I'm sure you'll be fine," Antonio smiled before continuing, "but I was just wondering if you'd want a new shirt at least. It may get uncomfortable when your clothes start to dry."

"Hmph, well if you insist, I guess," Lovino tried to seem indifferent, but he was mentally picturing himself in warmth once more in his head. Antonio nodded his head.

"Okay then. If you want, you can go wait in the bathroom. I'm gonna go run out to my car and get some clean shirts. I keep them in there in case I ever need a quick change after soccer practice," Antonio turned and walked away. Lovino lingered in the hallway for a moment.

_Fuck, I acted like a complete and total dick and he responds by helping me? Why?_

Sighing, the Italian teen shook his head and ducked into the bathroom further down the hall, avoiding the now approaching theater employees. His eyes widened when he entered the restroom. It was one long and wide corridor that seemed to stretch for a mile. Bathroom stalls lined the walls to his left, while urinals and sinks were to his right.

"How many fucking toilets do you need for one goddam movie theater?" He mumbled to himself before walking over to one of the sinks and looking into the mirror. "Shit, I look like Hell!"

Lovino's shirt was plastered to himself, his hair similarly drenched. Thankful at least for his pants not being too wet, the brown eyed teen filled his hands with water, splashing the slightly warm liquid on his face. Reaching blindly for a paper towel, Lovino dried his face off and looked back at himself in the mirror. His nose wrinkled up as he scrutinized his reflected image.

_I look like a fucking mess... Shit. Why does this crap keep happening to me? I swear to God, this whole town is just a fucking curse or something... _

Lovino grabbed another paper towel and dried off his hair as best he could, glaring at that small curl that refused to stay down. He had grown used to it over the years, but he still hated the stupid thing. He sighed again and went to throw away the paper, hesitating when he heard a slightly familiar voice.

"I'll be right back; I just have to use the bathroom, alright?" The voice paused for a response that Lovino couldn't hear. "No, _сестра_ (2), you cannot come with me, this is the men's restroom. Just... Just stay out here."

Lovino's eyes widened. He recognized that voice now. Quickly ducking into the nearest stall, Lovino silently prayed that the Russian teen now entering the bathroom didn't hear him. He tried to stifle his breath as much as he could, ears straining to hear Ivan talking to himself.

"_По крайней мере, у меня есть несколько минут, чтобы себя ... Почему это, что Наталья не понимает, что мне нужна пространство?_ _Ах хорошо, по крайней мере я _(3)_- _Eh?" Ivan had been standing in front of the mirror this whole time, looking at his reflection, but now he had tilted his head to the left as if hearing something. Lovino's eyes widened even further as he took a quiet step back from the crack in the door where he had been watching the Russian.

"It sounds as if there is someone in here with me... I am right, _да_?" A smile began to spread across Ivan's lips as he turned around to face the long hall of stalls. Lovino held his breath now as he waited for someone else to speak up.

_Wait a minute... Was there anyone else here when I came in?_

_..._

_FUCK! AM I ALONE IN HERE WITH THIS PSYCHOPATH?!_

"Ah, you do not want to speak up? No matter; Ivan will find you," At this point, Lovino heard the shuffle of the Russian teen's heavy jacket, along with something sliding out of one of its pockets. "Mr. Pipe is _very _good at finding those who shall become one with me, right, Mr. Pipe?"

Lovino muffled a scream when he heard something smash into one of the mirrors, broken glass scattering on the floor. He quickly scrambled up onto the toilet, standing on the rim so his feet wouldn't be seen underneath the door.

"Now, where could you be, comrade?" Footsteps walked calmly over to a stall not too far from Lovino. "What about here?"

The unlocked stall door slammed back from the force of the metal pipe, smashing into the wall and leaving a sizable dent.

"No? Not here? Too bad. Perhaps in this one?" The stall to the right of that one received the same treatment, and Lovino could feel his heart beating even faster.

_Shitshitshit he's getting closer! The fuck do I do?! I don't want to die in a movie theater bathroom! _

Three more stalls later and Lovino's stall was up next. His heart was beating wildly as he closed his eyes and accepted his fate.

_Whelp, this is how I die. My only regret? Not punching Arthur for inviting me here in the first place. _

"Oh, hi, Ivan!" A voice called out. Lovino's head snapped up.

_Oh shit._

"What's that in your hands? Oh, that's your pipe, isn't it? I thought the school took that away last year?" Antonio continued, stepping further into the bathroom.

"They gave him back after I gave a very... _persuasive _argument," Ivan spoke, that strange smile still on his lips.

"Ah, well good for you!" The Spaniard seemed to be oblivious towards the broken mirror and doors, still walking towards the Russian standing in front of Lovino's stall. "Have you seen Lovino anywhere? I thought he might be in here."

"Lovino? Is that who is in this stall-" Ivan stopped short, his eyes widening at something behind Antonio. "Natalia! What did I tell you?! You cannot be in here!"

"You have been in here for far too long, brother," Natalia narrowed her eyes, arms folded over her chest. Another teen burst into the bathroom behind the small girl.

"Natalia! Why did you suddenly run into here? I don't think you should really be in here..." Toris spoke nervously, fumbling with his words.

"Why don't we all leave the bathroom, _да_?" Ivan suggested, walking past a confused Antonio towards his sister and her date. He paused in the doorway.

"Oh, and Lovino? Although I did not know it was you in there until now, I did know that you were in that stall the whole time. I just felt like having a little fun before I found you~" And with that, the Russian was gone, along with his suspicious sister and slightly frightened Lithuanian. Antonio stood in the middle of the corridor, confusion etched into his face. He looked at the stall, bending over a bit to see underneath.

"Uh, Lovino? Are you in there?"

_Of course this bastard would be the one to come in here. _

The Italian stepped down carefully from his perch, unlocking the door and brushing past Antonio on his way out.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" He willed his voice to stay calm, his nerves still on edge from his near encounter with Ivan and 'Mr. Pipe'.

"Were you standing on the- Oh, I get it! You were hiding from Ivan!" A smile broke out on Antonio's face. "You didn't have to be scared, Lovino! I would have come to protect you!"

"I don't need protecting, bastard! Now, do you have a shirt for me or what?" Lovino spat, even though he had already seen the pieces of fabric in the Spaniard's arms. The chocolate brown haired teen held out the clothes to the irritated Italian.

"Here, you can have either one. They may be a bit large on you though."

"Yeah, whatever," Lovino took the shirt on top, not caring what it looked like. He opened his mouth to speak but the words choked in his throat.

Antonio had already taken off his shirt and was reaching for some paper towels to dry his skin off. His perfectly tanned, muscular, slightly glistening skin...

Lovino shook his head as if to clear himself of his own thoughts. He opened his mouth again, his words not failing him this time.

"What the fuck are you doing, _idiota_?! Put your damn shirt back on!"

"But I'm changing. Aren't you going to do the same thing?"

"Yes, in a fucking stall, like a normal ass person!" He huffed and grabbed a handful of paper towels.

"We're the only two in here though; I don't see a problem with-"

"No, of course you wouldn't have a problem with stripping in front of someone," Lovino muttered, remembering the night before. Sighing and shaking his head, he turned to re-enter the stall he was in earlier. "I'll be in here, changing like a sane person."

"Alright, Lovino!" Antonio called out cheerfully, and Lovino ducked into the stall before he got caught staring at the Spaniard's body.

Once inside, he threw the shirt over the adjoining stall wall and peeled off his own wet shirt. Lovino used the paper towels to dry himself as best as he could before slipping Antonio's shirt over his head. The familiar smell of the Spaniard filled his nose, and he ignored the calming effect it had on him. He looked down at himself in the large, dark brown T-shirt.

_Shit, this shirt is pretty big... Ugh, this is what you get for being a total fucking spaz, Lovino. _

He stepped out of the stall, carrying his wet shirt in one hand. Silently hoping that Antonio had put his shirt on by now, Lovino pretended that he didn't notice the voice in the back of his head hoping for the exact opposite. To his relief and disappointment, the Spaniard was completely clothed. He turned around and smiled at Lovino again.

"That's better. Now, let's not get half naked in public bathrooms again, eh?" Lovino questioned, eyebrows raised the Spaniard.

"Haha, sure thing, Lovino," Antonio laughed, beginning to follow the Italian teen out of the bathroom before stopping. "Hey, do you want me to hold your shirt for now? I can probably fit mine and yours in my back pockets," the green eyed teen offered. Lovino hated the blush that threatened to spread across his face. He quickly threw the wet shirt at Antonio.

"Sure, but only because I don't feel like carrying it around myself," he grumbled, continuing his walk towards his theater room close by. He could hear footsteps following him. Lovino spun around and nearly fell over when Antonio knocked into him. "Why the fuck are you following me, bastard?!"

"Well I never really wanted to go see that other movie in the first place, too many fights," Lovino noticed a light in Antonio's eyes, almost as if he was remembering a bad memory. "Besides, I'd rather go see a movie with my little- With you, Lovino. If that's alright..."

_Damn him and his adorable- I mean disgusting- face and how he gets all shy and cute- ugly- when he's embarrassed..._

"Whatever, just hurry up. I'm already late to the movie."

Antonio smiled and quickly followed Lovino into the darkened room. They quickly spotted their group and walked over, Antonio apologizing to those they walked in front of while Lovino simply cursed them out when they complained. Finally arriving at their seats, Lovino was dismayed to realize that there were only two left, and _of course _they just _had _to be right next to each other. Lovino sighed and took his seat to Arthur's left, hearing Antonio sit down next to him. The Brit looked over at his friend and even though the room was barely lit, Lovino could easily make out his annoyance.

"Where the bloody Hell have you been? I've been sitting here listening to Alfred and Ivan making death threats at each other since that Russian creep got here!" He whispered while gesturing to the American sitting to his right that was talking to the teen with the large scarf next to him.

"Well if you hadn't been in such a damn rush to get away from that French pervert, then you might have noticed me falling down a flight of fucking stairs," Lovino talked back, just as annoyed. Arthur's eyebrows shot up and nearly leapt off his face.

_Ah!... Oh, wait; he was only being surprised... Shit, Arthur, don't move your eyebrows that fast! I thought they were trying to jump off your face and attack me! I think I'd rather die in a bathroom than be eaten alive by those furry caterpillars..._

"Lovino? Did you hear me?"

_Aaaaand we're right back to where we started. How many times do I have to remind you to stop talking to yourself, Lovino?!_

"Yeah, what the Hell is it?"

"For Pete's sake, man, you just said that you fell down a flight of stairs! Are you okay?!" Arthur yell whispered.

"Ah, well it was more like three steps, but that's beside the point," Lovino scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. Arthur looked at him questioningly.

"Why are you wearing a different shirt? Where did you get it from? Why is it so big?"

"Fuck, what is up with all these freaking questions? I spilled soda on my shirt when I fell and changed, alright?" Lovino spat back, glad his glowing blush was mostly hidden in the light.

"Ah, and Antonio leant you one of his shirts, didn't he? I suppose that explains why he's sitting next to you grinning and waving like a mad fool," Arthur shrugged, turning back to the movie screen.

"What do you- Goddammit, Antonio, stop waving!" Lovino hissed grabbing the Spaniard's arm and pushing it back down by his side. "What the Hell are you doing?!"

"Well I wanted to say hi to Arthur but you two were talking so I just thought I could-"

Lovino held a hand up. "I'm not interested anymore. Just don't make me look like an idiot sitting next to you."

Antonio smiled. "How would I make you look like an idiot?"

"By doing whatever this was," Lovino demonstrated by flailing his own arms in the air. He frowned when Antonio began to laugh, the Spanish teen trying to stay as quiet as he could. "Why the fuck are you laughing at me?"

"You look so cute waving your arms like that," Antonio finally had control over his laughter, and he fell back to simply smiling widely at Lovino. The Italian was even more grateful for the dark room. Facing forwards and pretending his face wasn't bright red, Lovino kept his eyes trained on the screen.

"Just shut up and watch the damn movie," Lovino murmured.

* * *

"Well that was a bloody waste of time," Arthur commented, uncrossing his legs as the lights in the theater began to brighten.

"I agree. Who the Hell picked this train wreck?" Lovino stood up and stretched. His stomach didn't hurt as much as he thought it would from the fall.

"I don't know but- Oh, ruddy Hell, Alfred, the movie's over, stop sucking face with Ivan and get off your fat arse," Arthur cursed, hitting the American's arm to catch this attention. The Brit turned back to Lovino. "Shall we?" He gestured towards the exit with his arm.

The seven teens filed out of the aisle. Lovino was shoving Antonio forwards, Arthur telling him to be nicer to the Spaniard. Alfred refrained from hitting Ivan, knowing that the teen's small sister was standing behind him and would likely stab him for his efforts. Behind Natalia was Toris, trembling slightly as he worried whether or not his date with the girl had gone well.

Arriving in the theater's lobby, they spotted Francis and Gilbert.

"_Oi_, Antonio! Where did ya go? Weren't you wearing a different shirt before?" Gilbert asked, tilting his body forward, hands in his pockets as he questioned his friend.

"Lovino made a mess, so we went into the bathroom to clean up and I got us new shirts. Then Lovino made me promise that we wouldn't get half naked in a public bathroom again before I went and saw his movie with him," Antonio explained, smiling. His friends chuckled, throwing all too knowing looks Lovino's way and causing the embarrassed Italian teen to huff and cross his arms.

"Shut up, idiot, you always say the wrong thing. Hey, you two dipshits, stop laughing! Besides, isn't your stupid fucking movie still going on?"

"_Oui_, it is, but we got bored so we decided to ditch it and go flirt with all the beautiful girls that were hanging around," Francis winked at a blonde teen that passed him by. The girl smiled and giggled, continuing her walk. The French teen turned back to the group. "You really missed some fun, Antonio."

"Ah, next time," the Spaniard shrugged, laughing along with his friends. Lovino completely disregarded the churning of his stomach when he thought of Antonio with anyone else. He quickly turned to Arthur.

"Where are we going for dinner? I'm fucking starving."

Alfred's ears seemed to perk up at these words.

"Yeah, Artie! I agree with Lovino here! I'm staaaarving! Where are we going to eat? I know there's a good burger joint around the block that-"

"We are not eating that blasted grease food of yours!" Arthur snapped, sighing.

"There's a really delicious pizza place about two miles that way," Antonio suggested, gesturing with his hand. "We could go there."

"Pizza sounds good to me," Arthur stated. Lovino just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well what are we waiting for?! Let's gooooo already! I'm dying from starvation!" Alfred moaned, clutching Arthur's arm as if it was the only thing holding him up. The American tensed up when a gloved hand landed on his arm.

"I guess I shall see you later than, comrade," Ivan spoke calmly, a strange glint in his eyes. The same light traveled to Alfred's eyes as he glared at the Russian.

"I thought I told you to _stop calling me that_," he hissed through clenched teeth.

"Come on, brother, let's go," Natalia tugged on Ivan's elbow through his coat. The large teen immediately tensed up. Thinking quickly, a thought crossed his mind.

"Actually, Natalia, I think you should go to dinner with Toris here. You are on a date after all. I trust that Toris will take good care of you, besides, it would be fun, _да_?" Without waiting for a response, Ivan was halfway across the lobby, speed walking to his car. "_прощание_ (4), Alfred!"

"Stupid fucking Commie..." Alfred muttered to himself, ignoring the death stares he was getting from Natalia.

"Ah, Ivan, wait! I don't have a ride to-" Toris started before being interrupted by a certain Polish teen seemingly appearing out of nowhere and hitting the Lithuanian's arm.

"Of course you two have a ride! Just hop onto the back of my scooter and we'll go!" Feliks stated as if it were the only obvious solution.

"Feliks, we both barely fit on that thing..." Toris skeptically spoke.

"We can make it work, Tori!" He began to lead the nervous teen and the furious girl towards the front doors. "It's as I always say, if there's a pair of adorbs shoes that are two sizes too small..."

Lovino tuned out the rest of the teen's words as he faced the group again.

"So, pizza then? Alright, let's- Wait a bloody fucking minute!" Arthur near shouted. Lovino was a bit shocked at his friend's sudden outburst. "Who the Hell said that you three were going to be joining us at dinner?" Lovino's eyes widened when he realized the same.

"Well, it _was_ Antonio's idea to get pizza, so you really have no choice," Gilbert explained as if it was obvious. "Now, come on, I'm getting really hungry too."

"But-"

"Artieeee, don't argue with the man! I'm starving! Let's just go already!" Alfred whined, pulling on the arm of the Brit's shirt. Arthur sighed and shook his head.

"Yeah, well, you're going to have to wait. Along with the fact that I do _not _want to dine with that frog, I just remembered that we took a cab here. I am not paying for a ride to the restaurant plus the fare for the ride home, so too bad. We have some leftover food in the refrigerator that you stuffed in there after lunch."

"No! That's my snack for when I get hungry later tonight!" Alfred protested.

"There's enough in the fridge to feed a bloody army!"

"Exactly! I couldn't grab anywhere near the amount I wanted to! There's such little food in there!"

"I can give you guys a ride there. It's no problem," Antonio offered, that charming- _annoying_- smile still on his face.

"Look, problem solved, Artie! Let's go!" Alfred shouted, practically dragging Arthur and Lovino out of the theater as Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio followed behind them. Directing the American towards his car, Antonio reached into his pockets for his keys.

"Wait, all three of you drove together?" Lovino questioned, finally wrenching his arm free of the American as they came to a stop in front of the car.

"_Sí_," Antonio shook his head as he unlocked the driver's door. Lovino and Arthur shook their heads as no one else seemed to notice the problem.

"There are only five seats, dipshits. There are six of us," Lovino explained, annoyed already.

"That's fine. Arthur here can just sit on my lap, I'm sure he won't mind since-" Francis began.

"Say one more word and I will break your nose so damn fast you'll be seeing stars, you bloody frog," Arthur threatened, eyes narrowing.

"Well I'm too awesome to sit on anyone," Gilbert puffed out his chest. Alfred agreed with the albino, the two beginning to talk about how awesome they were.

"Well what if Lovino sat in my lap?" Francis winked, stepping closer to the Italian.

"Like Hell I will!"

"Well what if I let Francis drive and you sat in my lap, Lovino?" Antonio asked innocently, his eyes catching Lovino's. The smaller teen's heart skipped a beat.

_Oh shit, do not look happy about this option, Lovino! Stay strong! You do NOT want to sit in that fucker's lap! No way! You have a lot more self-respect than that! Why the Hell would you want to sit in his lap, right on top of his-_

_..._

_I do not like where these thoughts are leading me. _

Lovino took a deep breath and tried to will away the mental images currently floating around in his mind.

_I think it would be best if I- Why the Hell is everyone looking at me? Do I have something on my face or- GODFUCKINGDAMMIT, LOVINO! STOP TALKING TO YOURSELF!_

He watched Antonio take a step closer to him.

"Do you want to sit on my lap, Lovino?"

_Why the Hell does he have to ask it like that? Fuck!_

* * *

**Translation(1): _Oh, Dios mío, _Lovino_, ¿estás bien? ¡Yo estaba tratando de advertir sobre las _**

**_ escaleras, pero que acaba de caer tan rápido! ¡Lo siento que no podría ayudarle! ¿Quieres ir al hospital o algo así? Oh, ¡mi pobre _Lovi_!_**

** Oh, my God, Lovino, are you okay? I was trying to warn you about the stairs, but you just fell so fast! I'm sorry I could not help you! Do you want to go to the hospital or something? Oh, my poor Lovi!**

**Translation(2): _сестра_**

** sister**

**Translation(3): _По крайней мере, у меня есть несколько минут, чтобы себя ... Почему это, _**

**_ что Наталья не понимает, что мне нужна пространство? Ах хорошо, по крайней мере я-_**

** At least I have a few minutes to myself ... Why is it that Natalia does not**

** understand that I need space? Oh well, at least I-**

**Translation(4): _прощание_**

** farewell**

**Sorry for all the (probably incorrect) translations! Bleck . Sigh, ah wellz! Muchas gracias for reading, it means a ton! Review if ya can, and don't forget, if you want vanilla ice cream, never eat it out of a Spongebob Squarepants mug. **

**...**

**Sorry for that... It's late... I'm tired... Whelp, ignoring my oddness, have a nice day! Ciao~!**

***I do not own Sealand.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola everyone! Has it been a week already? Wow, I've done so much since last time I posted! I... Ummm... Wait, I've done, like, nothing... I got a new bed and bought a hundred year old book... Does that count as exciting?**

**Disregarding my boring life, how have y'all been doing? I have some actual plans for my next chapter thanks to my proofreaders, so I'm actually excited to write that one~ Yay! Oh, and is anyone else starting school next week? If not, will you please come take my place at my school? Muchas gracias! Read, enjoy, review, you know the drill! **

**Disclaimer: Day 55?- My God, I think we may win this war after all! We've got troops flying in from every corner of the globe (let's not dwell on the fact that the Earth technically doesn't have any corners) to come to our aid! We can do this! We shall no longer have to say that I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters one day, hopefully soon!**

* * *

"Will you stop bloody squirming so much?" Arthur asked, shifting his body to try and find a more comfortable position in the cramped back seat of the car. The Brit's body was practically shoved up against the window to his right and he was getting more irritable by the minute.

"Well it's not my fault if your lap is uncomfortable as Hell, now is it?! Just shut up and stop complaining already! Be grateful it's me in your lap and not that fucking pervert," Lovino spat out, crossing his arms over his chest. He gestured his head toward the French teen in the window seat to their left, his curl bobbing in the air.

"Hey, I am not a pervert! I'm just too sexually advanced for you to keep up with me!" Francis defended himself as he looked past a sullen looking Alfred in the center seat to speak to the Italian.

"Shut your face, you frog, before I do some very ungentlemanly like things to it," The bushy eye browed teen threatened, lip curled in a snarl.

"Honhonhon, I can only imagine, _mon amour_. Why don't you come to my room once we get back and show me all the things you would do to me?" Francis winked, blowing a kiss to the English teen. Alfred started to make gagging noises at the flirting and sunk even lower in his seat than he already was.

"Alright, I'm fucking sick of this. Can't you drive any faster, tomato bastard? I think I'm going to puke if Frenchie over here opens his mouth again," Lovino shouted, awkwardly raising a foot in the cramped space in order to try and kick Antonio's seat.

"Oh I don't think so, condom boy! Antonio gives me rides to town all the time, and I'll be damned if I'mgoing to ride in a car that smells like puke," Gilbert turned his head around to yell at Lovino. "I am _far _too awesome for that!"

"You know, you _do _have your own bike, Gil. I don't see why you keep insisting on Antonio or I giving you a ride everywhere," The French teen was referring to the albino's motorcycle that he almost never drove around, save for rare and "important" occasions.

"I've told you a million times, Francis! My bike is reserved for three things: first, for picking up chicks; no girl can resist that thing, it's a babe magnet. Second, if there was ever an explosion, I have to drive away from it epically while wearing sunglasses and not looking back, because awesome guys don't look at explosions, and-"

"Goddammit! I thought you said this place was only two miles away, _bastardo_!" Lovino shouted again, cutting off Gilbert's ramblings mid-sentence. Alfred moaned when he thought of how close the food should be by now. Lovino raised his foot to try and kick the extremely whiny Alfred sitting next to him, but quickly stopped when he realized his leg was _not _going to bend that way. He settled for throwing death glares at the "starving" teen next to him.

Lovino had been uncomfortable from the beginning of the car ride. After profusely refusing Antonio's offer to sit in his lap (Lovino's argument consisting of more curse words than actual reasoning), Alfred and Gilbert had both refused to sit on anyone, claiming they were both too awesome for that kind of thing. Francis immediately offered his lap up to anyone who wanted it, even though his eyes were trained on Arthur's. The Brit quickly suggested that Lovino sit in his lap so that they could all just leave already, and the Italian figured that was as good as he was going to get so he agreed. They all got in the car and began to drive the relatively short distance to the restaurant.

Unfortunately, a lot of other cars seemed to have had the same idea, and they were stuck in traffic for most of the ride, dragging the time out till they reached the restaurant longer than any of them cared for.

"It is only two miles, Lovino, but there are so many other cars! I wonder if they're all going to get pizza too." Antonio mused, stopping the car once again at a red light. The Italian sighed and shifted once again in Arthur's lap as he tried to find a more comfortable position.

"Tell me again why we're riding with these fucktards?" Lovino said out loud to no one in particular.

"Because I'm staaaaarving and riding with you guys was supposed to take us to the food faster, but I'm pretty sure I could've walked there by now!" Alfred whined while scarfing down an entire family sized bag of Doritos.

"Where the bloody Hell did you get that?!" Arthur shouted, moving both him and Lovino in their seat to avoid flying crumbs from the messy American.

"Hey, no eating in the car! You'll get crumbs everywhere, and sitting on Dorito bits is so not awesome!" Gilbert yelled, twisting in his seat to try and grab the bag from Alfred, but the American was too quick for him and unceremoniously dumped the rest of the bag down his throat.

"Don't you find it a bit odd that you take better care of his car than Antonio does, Gil?" Francis rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I will not be associated with an unawesome car, Francis! That's like me asking you to let your eyebrows grow out to Arthur's size!"

The French teen grew silent for a moment as he contemplated what that would do to his sex life.

"_Mon Dieu_, I was not aware," He quickly turned to Alfred and slapped the now empty bag out of his hands.

"Hey, there were still some crumbs left in there!" The American pouted.

"Wait, did you two just insult my eyebrows?!" Arthur questioned, finally following the conversation. The angry Brit's voice now joined the fray.

_Oh my fucking God, when will this end?! Can we just get to the damn pizza place already so this fat bastard can stop pulling random bags of food out from underneath and shoving them down his throat? I'm getting sick of that red eyed freak yelling at him, and now that French pervert is fretting over how he would look like with Arthur's eyebrows, and that's making the damn Brit curse in some sort of fucked up language that __sounds__ like English. Is there no one normal in this fucking car?_

Lovino realized that Antonio had been silent most of the ride. Looking at the Spaniard out of the corner of his eye, he decided that the green eyed bastard wasn't doing anything to annoy him at the moment.

_Huh, who would've thought that the tomato bastard would be the person I hate the least in the car at the moment? Well, at least for now-_

"Ah! I missed the parking lot!" Antonio shouted, whipping his head back as he watched the restaurant pass them by. Without a second thought, he spun the wheel hard to the left, swerving the car around. The jumbled passengers gave surprised yells as they were thrown against each other in the car's mad dash. Horns blaring and tire screeches filling the air, Antonio blocked it all out as he sped up to reach the restaurant's parking lot. Once inside, he slammed on the brakes, shifting the car's passengers once more before he turned around to look at everyone.

"Sorry guys, I didn't want to make a U-turn up at the light. That would've taken forever!" The Spaniard smiled.

"I'm... going to... fucking... kill you..." Lovino managed to squeak out as he tried to calm his erratic heartbeat. He had been thrown out of Arthur's lap, and was now clutching onto the back of Gilbert's chair for his life. The aforementioned albino simply swore and rubbed his head where he had hit it against the window.

"Do you think you could get off of me, Artie? You're kinda crushing me..." Alfred gasped out, bent over in his seat as he struggled to move. Arthur had been thrown on top of him, his face pressed into the American's back.

"Ugh, give me a second, Alfred..." Arthur groaned, lifting his head up. His bright green eyes widened as he came nose to nose with a certain French teen.

"Well hello there, _mon cher_," Francis purred, moving his face- more specifically, his lips- even closer to the Brit's.

"Everyone out of the car, now!" Arthur shouted, scrambling back in his seat as he fumbled for the door handle. His face was quickly turning bright red.

"But I have to park-"

"Well then, for God's sake, let _me _out!" Arthur shouted again, flinging the door open and tumbling out onto the concrete outside. Lovino quickly followed the Brit's example and was soon sitting on the parking lot floor.

"Great idea you two! Go get a table for us six, we'll be there in a minute!" Antonio exclaimed, hitting the gas before the car door was even closed. The Italian teen looked up and spotted the restaurant's name in neon green and red lettering on a sign raised high in the sky: 'PIZZA!'

_How fucking original. _

"That bloody Spanish pillock has got another thing coming if he thinks that I'm going to ride in the same ruddy car as him on the way home if he's behind the wheel..." Arthur muttered as he stood up and brushed himself off. Lovino followed suit and shakily brought himself to his feet.

"I'm going to kill that bastard... But for now, I think we should probably go get a table. That fatass American will probably eat us if we don't have one by the time they get out of the car," Lovino rolled his eyes and led the way to the restaurant's doors. Arthur sniggered behind him, knowing the Italian was probably right.

_Ugh, this is just great. Now I've got to eat dinner with those- Eh?_

Lovino's eyes widened when he spotted the restaurant a couple of storefronts down from Pizza. It was _La Bella Casa_.

_Isn't that the name of the place where Antonio's going to meet that Bella bitch? I mean, not that I care or anything, but... It looks like such a classy place... Are they going on a date? Again, not that I care! Why the fuck would I care about that bastard's personal life? I shouldn't care if he likes someone else or- _

"Hey, Lovino, are you coming?" Arthur startled the Italian out of his thoughts. Lovino rushed to go through the open door.

"Yeah, I was just... looking at something," He finished lamely, hoping the Brit wouldn't call him out on his thoughts. Arthur just shrugged his shoulders and let the doors close behind them. A pink haired hostess enthusiastically greeted them with a bright smile.

"Hello, and welcome to Pizza! How many are in your party tonight? Just the two of you? Are you on a date?"

"No, there are six of us actually," Arthur smiled politely, shrugging off the comment about him and Lovino. The small group made their way over to a large booth set in one of the corners of the small restaurant. The still smiling waitress placed all of the menus down, saying their server should be with them shortly. Before they could even sit down, they watched as a slightly disheveled Alfred flew past them, making a beeline for the bathroom. The pair looked at each other and shrugged, deciding to ignore the strange American.

Arthur and Lovino both took the window seats opposite one another. The Brit was the first to speak.

"I wonder what's taking them so long to park a single car?"

* * *

"Oh my God, how long will it take to find a spot?" Alfred groaned, reaching over and closing the door that Arthur had left open.

"Doesn't everybody know that someone awesome like me is trying to find a spot? Seriously, people these days," Gilbert shook his head as if he actually had a solid point.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm pretty awesome too, so-" Alfred stopped mid-sentence. Francis turned his head to look at the American.

"What's wrong, Alfred? Are you-?"

"Ohhhh man, I should _not _have drank those three extra-large Cokes at the movies!" Before anyone could speak, Alfred flung himself out of the still moving, albeit slowly, car. Recuperating in record time, he jumped up and sprinted for the restaurant. Gilbert shook his head.

"Tsk, tsk, weak bladder. The awesome me could've- Ow!" The Prussian rubbed at the spot on his head where Francis had smacked him with his open palm.

"Shush with your 'awesomeness', Gilbert. We've heard it a million times already," The French teen rolled his eyes and tried to sound serious, but he couldn't hold back the smile that claimed his mouth as a small chuckle escaped him. Gilbert's eyes were wide open in feigned hurt.

"Antoniooooo! Francis hit me!" He whined and, having abandoned his seat belt long ago, shifted in his seat to lean his back against the Spaniard's side. "Make him apologize~"

"I'll apologize when you apologize for blowing our cover in the girls' locker room this morning," Francis stated, crossing his arms and lifting his legs so they were resting on the back of Gilbert's chair.

"Hey, was it my fault that those air ducts were covered in dust? No! How was I _not_ supposed to sneeze! Besides, who would've thought that those vents were so flimsy! I mean, it broke so easily!" The red eyed teen huffed, looking back at his friend with a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"I suppose this means no more air duct traveling for a while," Francis sighed. "It's a shame, too. I was just figuring out a way to get into Arthur's room and I-"

Both teens gave out a short cry of surprise when the car quickly jerked to the right.

"Damn it, Antonio! The Hell was that?!"

"Sorry! I saw a spot and wasn't really paying attention," Antonio apologized sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck as he turned the car off.

"You've been distracted a lot lately," Francis noticed, eyes gaining a mischievous glint. "It wouldn't have anything to do with a certain Italian, now would it?"

The Spaniard looked at his friend in confusion. "Why would Lovino make me distracted?"

Gilbert snorted and sat upright in his seat. "I don't know, maybe because you spend every second of the day thinking about him."

"Why would I do that?"

"Really, Antonio? It's obvious! You like Lovino!" Francis pressed further, leaning forward to get a better look at his friend. "Don't you?"

Antonio opened his mouth to respond before faltering. He looked down at his lap and began to fumble with his hands, his cheeks showing just a hint of red.

"Well... to be honest... I..."

* * *

"Well it's about bloody time you three decided to show up!" Arthur scolded, glaring at the three teens that had just ambled up to the table.

"Ah, _je suis très desole_, _mon cher_! I did not realize you would miss me this badly in the whole five minutes we've been separated! I promise it won't happen again," Francis assured, sliding into the booth next to Arthur. The Brit tensed.

"I swear to God, Francis, if you try and do anything funny with me, I will-"

"I think your mouth will be busy doing something other than laughing tonight, rest assured, _mon chou_."

"Well, I think I'll just be taking my seat before I barf from that line," Gilbert clapped his hands, moving towards the seat. Realizing Lovino was there, he quickly pushed a slightly startled Spaniard in front of him. "After you, Antonio!"

_Oh shit, wait, no! Don't sit-_

"Hi, Lovino," Antonio smiled as he came to a stop in his seat, far too close for the Italian's comfort. The teen kept his lips sealed as he simply shot the friendly face next to him a glare before staring straight ahead. He turned his head back after two seconds of watching Francis practically throw himself onto Arthur.

"What the fuck do you want?"

Antonio shrugged his shoulders. "I just wanted to say hi," He smiled again.

_Why does everything he does have to be so damn- Let's slowdown that thought, Lovino. You were __not __about to think sexy. Nope. Not this Italian._

"Hey guys!" Alfred yelled out, his voice filling the whole restaurant. He quickly walked over to the table and took the last seat left next to Antonio. "So, have you guys ordered anything yet?"

"No, we're waiting for the server. And can you keep your voice down, you buffoon? I swear, you're louder than a bloody chainsaw," Arthur rolled his eyes and picked up his menu in order to both decide on something to eat and to swat a certain French teen's touchy hands away from places they should _not _be near in public.

"Seriously?! I would've thought you would've ordered a couple of pizzas for an appetizer by now at least! Are you _trying _to starve me?!" Alfred whined again, grabbing his menu off the table.

"Ha, only a couple of pizzas? What, are you some kind of wimp? I could eat the whole menu for an appetizer!" Gilbert boasted, puffing out his chest. The American raised an eyebrow at the Prussian sitting across from him.

"Is that a challenge?"

Arthur's ears pricked up at his cousin's words. "Oh, no, no, no, not again, Alfred!" He faced the albino. "Do _not _start an eating contest with him, please! Last time he was in one, he nearly-"

"Who said anything about an eating contest? I was just going to order the Appetizer Sampler," Gilbert pointed to the menu choice that had samplings from nearly all of the appetizers, the dish itself the size of an extra-large pizza. His red eyes narrowed as he focused back at the American. "However, _now _I'm intrigued. What are the rules to this challenge?"

Alfred smiled, his menu in hand.

"Each of us orders one of everything on the menu."

"Alfred, I swear to God, if you even _think _about-"

"Whoever throws up first loses."

"Gilbert, try and be sensible here. Don't be a bloody fool and-"

"_Ja, _I like this challenge. Too bad for you, Alfie, because I never lose at eating contests."

"Oh God, you should not have called him-"

"_What _did you just call me? That's it, it's on," Alfred abruptly stood up. Gilbert tensed himself to do the same before realizing that the American was simply signaling a server to come over.

"Hey there, sorry I didn't come over sooner," The man apologized, smiling brightly. He brushed back the tips of his black spiky hair and looked out at the group. "Is there anything I can get for you all right now? Drinks?" The table agreed on mostly sodas and water, all except Alfred and Gilbert, who both remained silent.

"And for you two? Anything to drink or-"

"We want two of everything," Alfred stated, sitting back down. The waiter looked confused.

"Two of... everything?" His blue eyes suddenly brightened with realization. "Ohhh, you mean two of the Appetizer Samplers! Sure, no problem! Anything else I can-"

"No, I meant what I said," Alfred explained. "This pale wimp and I are gonna get one of everything, which would make it two of everything."

"Hey! The awesome me is _not _a wimp!" Gilbert protested, glaring at the American across from him.

"Then prove it."

The waiter stood there, dumbfounded.

"Wait, are you two... serious?" He took their exchange of death glares as a confirmation. "Well then... I guess that's, ah... Two of everything?" After quickly jotting down the words in his notepad, he nervously looked back up at the rest of the table. "Are... you all going to get something?"

"I apologize for both of their behaviors," Arthur said, sighing. "They can be such _children _sometimes."

"Watch your mouth, Caterpillar Boy. I'm older than you!" Gilbert sneered, breaking his staring contest with Alfred.

"Not mentally," Arthur muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, you blooming bampot," Arthur flashed a smile at the confused albino before placing his order. Francis gave his order as well, but not before complimenting the waiter's _charming _blue eyes. The French teen chuckled when the Brit beside him turned bright red from something that was _totally _not jealousy. Antonio smiled and ordered, turning to Lovino once he was done.

"What about you, Lovino?"

"I can order when I damn well please, bastard!" The waiter's eyebrows shot up at the outburst, not expecting such a violent voice from the small Italian in the corner. "I'll have three pieces of the Sicilian pizza, and for your information," Lovino shot a glare at Antonio. "I'm only ordering now because I _want _to."

The Spaniard shrugged his shoulders and handed his menu back over to the waiter.

"Well... Alright then? I'm going to go place your orders and you're drinks should be out shortly. You're food..." He faltered here for a moment when talking about the two dueling teen's orders. "Should be ready in... a while I guess? I'm not really sure what to do about that, but, ah, yea, I guess?" He walked away, shaking his head.

"I swear you're both nothing but fools," Arthur shook his own head in disdain.

"He called me Alfie, Artie! Do you know how much that insulted me?!"

"I know damn well how much you were insulted! Now, for the last bloody time, stop calling me Artie!"

"I agree with Arthur, Alfred," Francis nodded his head in affirmation. The Brit was about to mention how mature the French teen was behaving when the latter opened his mouth again. "Such a name is not fit for the likes of _mon minou_."

Lovino didn't know much French, but he had heard his brother spout off that word countless times when he was naming all of the neighborhood cats in different languages.

"Did you just call me... your _kitty_?"

"_Oui_! Ah, I'm so glad you speak French, _mon amour_, it makes things run so much smoother between the two of us," Francis winked at his words. Lovino could tell the Brit was ready to explode at any second.

"So!" The Italian interjected, trying to diffuse the situation. "What's this about you having a motorcycle, Gilbert?"

The albino's red eyes brightened. "Oh, you mean Gilbird? He's awesome!"

"Wait, your bikes a dude? Named Gilbird?" Alfred asked skeptically, glasses sliding a bit on the bridge of his nose.

"Yup. It's named after his pet bird that he had when he was a kid, right, Gilbert?" Antonio nodded towards his friend.

"Gilbird was the best bird friend a man could ask for," Gilbert seemed to be holding back tears as he thought fondly of his beloved pet.

"Wow that is actually a sweet gesture, Gilbert. I'm surprised that you-" Arthur's sentence was cut off by the white haired teen.

"He was the best wingman, too. He helped me steer clear of some real crazies. He was _awesome _at helping me pick up girls. I mean, who can resist a guy with a little yellow bird on his shoulder?" Gilbert smiled fondly as he remembered his days of running around with his then best friend. The Brit sighed.

"I should have known better I suppose..."

"Yeah, and now you have Antonio and I here to help you with all that," Francis said, shooting a wink at his friend. The albino laughed.

"That is true. _Mein Gott_, we've been awesome together, haven't we?"

Antonio nodded his head, remembering the days when the trio had first met. "Thinking back, I think we actually may have some wanted posters for us somewhere..."

"Hey, that was Gilbert's fault, not mine!" Francis insisted. "I was nowhere near that cow when it fell out of the plane!"

"I told you guys already! I didn't push Ed out the door! I was just standing there and when I stretched my arms to yawn, he just happened to fall out!"

Antonio laughed loudly at this, hands on his stomach to try and calm himself. Lovino managed to suppress his blush as he watched the Spaniard out of the corner of his eye.

_Why does he have to be so fucking sexy all the damn time? All he's doing is laughing, for God's sake! It's not fair to the rest of us! He makes me look like a pile of nothing compared to him! Wait, no, I didn't mean that... I'm much better looking than that bastard!_

Antonio, finally under control, sat back up in his seat, soft green eyes twinkling as he reminisced with his friends about past times. His uplifting smile never left his lips, his face the perfect picture of happiness. Raising an arm to stifle a yawn, the teen let the limb fall back around the back of the booth.

_Okay, yeah, he's hot; I'll give him that... But that's it! Nothing more! I- Holy shit his arm is far too close to me._

Lovino tensed when he realized that Antonio's arm was practically thrown around his shoulders, the tips of the Spanish teen's fingertips grazing the Italian's left shoulder whenever the former laughed, which was often. He quickly released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

"Oh my gosh, _Antonio_?" A voice that was a tad bit too high pitched for Lovino's liking questioned.

The Spaniard turned his head and widened his smile. "Ah, Bella! What are you doing here?"

"I just came here for a quick bite to eat with some friends! Ha, it's funny running into you!" The Belgian laughed, smiling back. Lovino hated the churning in his stomach.

_You have nothing to be upset over, Lovino. It's not like he likes her or anything, and besides, so what if he did? It's not like you care..._

"They're actually waiting out in the car, so I gotta go, but I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"_Sí_, Bella! I can't wait!" Antonio assured. With a friendly wave, the teen girl was off, her skirt swishing around her legs as she opened the door and stepped outside.

"Ah, _Bella_, I see," Francis winked at Antonio. "What are these plans she was speaking of?"

"She and I are going out to lunch tomorrow. I haven't seen her since school got out, it'll be nice catching up!" Antonio smiled, mentally setting a reminder to find out where the restaurant they were going to actually was.

_Okay, calm down, Lovino. See? They're only friends. There's no need to get all upset like some fucking thirteen year old girl and-_

"If you ask me, it's weird how you two are still such good friends," Gilbert stated, shrugging his shoulders. "I mean, you two did date for a year."

Lovino was pretty sure he felt his heart stop.

_They fucking did what?!_

* * *

**As always, thank YOU SO MUCH FOR READING WOAH THERE CAPS LOCK WHAT ARE YOU DOING that's better, sorry about that, I was sending a message to someone... Anywhos, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I hope you review, and I hope you have a wonderful day filled with cursing Italians and sexy Spaniards! Ciao~!**


	12. Chapter 12

**First day of school... My brain is frazzled... I... I don't think I can handle much more of this... Four AP classes? I'll be dead by the end of the week! What was I thinking?! Apparently I wasn't T.T**

**Disclaimer: Day ?- Shit... I thought... We had a major setback today... Apparently the soldier assigned to watch Sealand fell asleep on guard duty, and then the little guy was running around yelling that he's a nation... We couldn't handle it anymore so we just let him go. Now we're back down to owning nothing from Hetalia, including all of its characters. Morale is at an all time low...**

* * *

"_Mein Gott,_ Feliciano, just go already!" Ludwig ordered, running a hand through his hair. The blonde's locks became unruly and began to stick out every which way in the air instead of their usual slicked back stance, but the German teen didn't take notice. All he cared about was being able to finish the damned game!

"Ve, but Ludd~ I don't have enough tiles to spell what I want to~" Feliciano protested, clutching the letters closer to his chest. The open board of Scrabble took up the table before them, the surface already half filled.

"You're not supposed to spell what you _want_; you're supposed to spell what you _can_!" Ludwig declared, turning to his left. "Isn't that right, Kiku?"

The Japanese teen sat there quietly for a few moments before responding. "Well, if you _can _make a move, then doesn't that mean you _want _to make the move as well?"

"Can you give a direct answer for once?!" Ludwig exploded, exasperated. He had only suggested that they play that _stupid _game in the first place because Feliciano was sad that his brother had gone to the movies without inviting him, and, for some reason, the German hated seeing the small teen upset.

"Ve~ Calm down, Ludd! Why don't we just play cards instead? I know I have a deck somewhere in my bag!" Feliciano jumped up from his spot around the living room table and rushed over to the small bag sitting on the counter in the kitchen. Ludwig sighed and began to help Kiku with cleaning up the game, muttering under his breath about how games were meant to be played to the end.

"Are you feeling alright, Ludwig-san? You look uncomfortable," Kiku asked, finally closing up the game's box and rising to put it away. The German waved a hand as if to dismiss the question.

"I'm fine, although... Does it seem a little too hot in here to either of you?"

Feliciano whipped his head up from searching through the bag to look at his friend. "Ah, it is, isn't it? I thought it was, ve, but I thought Ludd would yell at me for complaining..." The Italian sheepishly said, rubbing the back of his neck. Ludwig sighed and shook his head, standing up himself.

"I wouldn't have yelled, Feliciano," Ludwig calmed the teen, knowing full well that's exactly what he would have done. "I'll just open the door and see if we can get some air circulating in here."

"Ah, Ludd, always so smart~!"

The German suppressed his blush as he unlocked the dorm room door and opened it wide. Giving a startled cry, Ludwig jumped back from the now open doorway as a streak of white and brown raced past his feet into the room.

"What the Hell is that?!" He shouted, turning around to try and locate where the thing had come from.

"What is it, Ludd? Is something-" Feliciano froze when he saw the furry animal sitting in the middle of the room, calmly licking its paw like it had lived there its whole life. "Kitty~!"

Rushing over to the cat, the Italian dropped to his knees and immediately scooped the animal into his arms. "Hey, kitty, kitty, kitty~ Where did you come from, eh? Ah, who cares? Kitty~!" Feliciano held the soft cat even closer. The animal was white with small patches of brown scattered on its body. Oddly enough, it had a single curl on the side of its head that suspiciously resembled Feliciano's. The cat curled up to closer the Italian, its purring audible even from the doorway, where Ludwig was confusedly watching this scene unfold.

"Feliciano, I don't think you should be touching that thing. We don't know where it's been, or who-"

"No! Don't take away Gino, Ludd, please!" Feliciano protested, gripping the cat tighter. Tears were already threatening to spill onto his cheeks.

Ludwig sighed and rubbed at his temples. "You can't just- Wait, Gino?" He watched Feliciano rapidly nod his head. "You named it already?"

"_Sì, ho fatto, quindi per favore non farmi gli do lontano, _Ludd,_ per favore! Prometto che gli prendermi cura di lui e di vegliare su di lui e giocare con lui e dargli da mangiar _(1)-" The Italian was crying profusely now as he fumbled for words, slipping into his native tongue without realizing it. Ludwig sighed again and moved closer to Feliciano on the floor. After a moment of hesitation he sat down next to him, wary of the cat and of the crying teen.

"Feliciano, stop crying... Listen, you can't just keep anything that walks through that door, alright? Think; what would a cat that well taken care of be doing in the school? Someone else has probably been illegally hiding here, since you know that there are no pets allowed on campus. We couldn't keep it anyway," Ludwig tried to sound as reasonable and practical as possible, but he could feel his resolve slowly chipping away the longer Feliciano cried.

"But... But... Please, Ludd? You can do something, can't you?" The Italian had partially controlled his crying, and now his eyes were shining with a faint glimmer of hope. "You can make them let us keep him, right?"

Ludwig stood up quickly, hating the blush that was starting to spread on his cheeks when Feliciano looked at him so hopefully.

"I... Ah, I'm going to go out in the hall and see if I can find its owner," The German rushed out the door, turning the corner and nearly running into another teen.

"Ah, I'm sorry... I didn't see you there..." The guy in front of Ludwig yawned, rubbing his eyes. He was wearing long white sweatpants and a baggy light blue hoodie, the sleeves going just past his hands.

"No, I'm sorry; I wasn't watching where I was going." Ludwig apologized, steadying himself.

"My name's Heracles. I was just walking back from a friend's dorm and I seemed to have lost something."

"I'm Ludwig." He put his hand out, watching the Greek stare at it for a moment before shaking it. "Is it anything I can help with?"

"Well, it depends. Have you seen a white cat with brown spots on his head, back, tail, and left leg? He's got a little curl on the left side of his head, too..." Heracles yawned again, even louder than last time. Ludwig was about to answer when he remembered how attached to the cat Feliciano already was.

"Why do you have a cat on campus?" Trying to avoid the question for now, Ludwig began to beat around the bush on the topic.

Heracles gave a small smile before replying. "_A_ cat? No, I've got far more than _one_ cat. Last time I think that I have at least eleven, but, then again, those are only the ones that sleep with me at night... Anyway, I have special permission from the school to keep them all." He paused at this and seemed to think for a moment. "Well, rather, they can't figure out how to keep the cats away from me, so they just let me be."

"Oh, I see... Well, it's just that..." Ludwig hesitated again. "I think your cat may have run into my dorm..."

"Sorry for that... I'll help you get him out," Heracles yawned again, waiting for Ludwig to tell him where his room was so he could go to sleep already.

"Ah, right... It's just... My friend has taken a liking to the cat already and... No, I'm sorry; I shouldn't even be asking you this-"

"Do you want to keep him? Like I said, I have so many cats already. If I remember right, that cat is pretty outgoing towards others, so I'm sure he'd do fine in your dorm." Heracles smiled at Ludwig's shocked face. "Don't worry, it's no problem. If the school asks you anything about the cat, just tell them you're watching him for me and they should leave you alone. I don't have any supplies to spare, though... I'm kinda tight on money right now..."

Ludwig shook his head. "That won't be necessary, I'll just go into town tomorrow... Thank you very much. If you ever need any help, just come and find me. I'm right over there." He gestured towards the still open doorway not too far from where the two were standing. Heracles nodded and bid the other teen a goodnight. As he walked back to his dorm, he thought about how easy he had solved his problem of his missing cat; now he could go to bed even sooner!

The German teen returned to his own dorm, a light smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Upon entering the room, he stopped short. Kiku was on the floor alongside Feliciano, the cat flat on its back between the two as it seemed to be in heaven from all the attention it was receiving.

"Ah, Ludd!" Tears began to pool in the corner of Feliciano's eyes again. "Please don't take Gino away! Kiku said that he would help take care of him, too!" The Japanese teen nodded his head, giving a straight answer for once.

"When it comes to cats, I just can't turn them away..."

Ludwig exhaled loudly and ran a hand through his hair before folding his arms over his chest. "Well he better, because I'm damn well not going to take care of the thing. You'll need what? A litter box, some food, a toy or two-"

"Ve, really, Ludd?! You'll let us keep him?! _Grazie, grazie, grazie!_" Feliciano leapt off the ground, his eyes clear of any tears now. Ludwig only had a moment to think about how his friend could stop his tears so quickly before he was practically tackled. The Italian was holding him tight, a bright smile plastered on his face. "This is gonna be so much fun, Ludd~! A kitty! Ve~!"

Ludwig blushed deeply, his body tense as he didn't know what to do with Feliciano wrapped around him like that. "Yeah, well, his owner was fine with us keeping him... We won't have to worry about the school either; they shouldn't bother us too much." Finally able to squirm himself free of the hug, Ludwig looked over at the bag on the counter that Feliciano had previously been searching through.

"Hey, Feliciano?" The Italian looked up from his spot on the ground. He had already gone back to playing with Gino. "Where did this bag come from? I don't remember you bringing it in yesterday."

"Oh, that? My dad gave it to me earlier today because I forgot it at home~" Feliciano explained, turning his attention back to the madly purring cat.

Ludwig took a few steps closer to the animal, figuring he would probably have to get used to the thing being around the dorm from now on. "Today? Why was he on campus?"

"Ve~ Don't tell me I forgot again! I- Gino!" Feliciano exclaimed as the cat spotted Ludwig and suddenly jumped up and dashed over to the German. Rubbing up against the teen's legs and meowing, he seemed to be begging to be picked up. Ludwig awkwardly lifted up the cat and held it out at arm's length.

"Ve-nya~"

"That's a very strange meow..." Ludwig mused, shifting the cat in his hands. Gino immediately curled up against the German's chest. Purring contentedly, he closed his eyes and seemed to drift off to sleep. "I guess it is time for bed-"

"I agree, Ludd~! Let's all go to sleep..." Feliciano yawned, smiling at his friend and his cat bonding, even if Ludwig did seem a bit uncomfortable.

Kiku nodded his head in agreement.

"That sounds like a good idea to me." Before any of the teens could take a step, a shrill alarm began to sound throughout the room and the hallway. Gino pressed himself closer to Ludwig in fear, Feliciano immediately doing the same.

"What's going on, Ludd?"

"I'm not exactly sure." Ludwig looked around, trying to find the source of the sound.

Kiku quickly brushed past the group, pausing in the doorway and turning around.

"I believe that's the fire alarm."

* * *

Antonio waved a hand as if to clear away Gilbert's comment. "You're exaggerating, _mi amigo_. We only dated for what, five months? Six at the most."

_That's still inexcusable! I mean, that bitch?! What the fuck were you thinking?! Not that I care, but still!_

"Tsk, one year or six months, same difference. You two were going steady. Explain to me again how you both can act so casual around each other?" Gilbert questioned, looking over at his friend. Antonio shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I mean, we were friends, we dated, we broke up, and now we're friends again. There's not much to tell. What's so confusing about that?"

"To be fair, Antonio, Gilbert here has never had more than a one night stand, so he doesn't really understand how relationships work," Francis explained, ignoring the albino's smug smile.

"Damn straight! I don't need anyone to tie me down!"

"You're just mad that Elizaveta chose Roderich over you."

"_Damn straight_! I mean, have you seen me? I'm fucking awesome! How could she pass all this up?! With a body as hot as mine, I-" Gilbert paused when a rolled up napkin hit him in the face.

"Sorry, _muchacho_, but I just had to stop you there before you began to take your shirt off," Antonio and Francis laughed at the Spaniard's words, Gilbert just huffing and stating that he totally wasn't going to do that, but if he _was_, then he would look awesome doing so.

"I'm starting to question our decision to come here with these buffoons," Arthur groaned, looking across the table at Lovino. The Italian nodded his head, desperately trying to keep up his indifferent look.

_Okay, calm down Lovino... So they dated for a while... Big fucking whoop. It's not like you haven't dated anyone before- Wait... fuck. You haven't. Okay, forget that thought. Let's focus on something else, eh? Like... Shit, is Arthur talking to me?_

"-so I told her that all she had to do was ring up the bloke and explain the barmy niggle, and what does the bint do? Go to the blooming butty bar without a pence to her ruddy name! Can you believe that quine?"

"...Arthur, I honestly don't think half of what you just said was even fucking English."

The Brit sighed and readjusted himself in his seat. "Really, Lovino, we have _got _to discuss your language skills. This is getting ridiculous."

Before the Italian could protest, the waiter returned to the table, drinks in hand. Once the man left, Francis turned his attention on the quiet Italian.

"How are you this fine evening, Lovino? You've been so silent all night!"

"So what if I have been? It's none of your fucking business whether or not I've been talking or not! Why don't you shut that filthy mouth of yours, pervert?" Lovino spat back, trying to make it seem like he wasn't thinking about what Antonio and Bella had... _done_... while they were dating.

_It was only six months tops, right? They probably didn't do anything... Although... Isn't Antonio technically in the 'Bad Touch Trio'? What does that even fucking mean?!_

_..._

_Okay, well I actually understand that title for Frenchie and Red Eyes over there, but what has this tomato bastard done? Sure, he's a little clingy, but it doesn't really seem like he's on their level of creepiness... Wait a fucking minute; am I defending this idiot?!_

"Please tell me that I'm imagining things." Lovino heard a slightly familiar voice speak from a few tables over. "She is _not _really wearing _those _shoes with _that _shirt."

"Indeed she is, Feliks. Now, can you please answer my question?" Toris asked nervously, eyes darting back and forth between his friend and Natalia. The Polish teen was criticizing practically every person that passed by their table, and Toris's "date" was starting to look even more annoyed- if that was even possible. "Why did you stay for dinner? You could have gone shopping or something until we were done..."

"What, and miss my best friend going on his first date with the love of his life? Not for all the pink clothes in the world!" Feliks threw his hands in the air before his face grew serious. "Wait, no, I take that back. Sorry, Tori, but clothes before bros. Always."

The Lithuanian's cheeks burned bright red from the 'love of his life' comment, but Natalia seemed to not even be paying attention. "Will you please stop calling me-"

"I'm going to use the bathroom." Without another word, the Belarusian teen got up from the table and briskly walked away.

"Okay, now that she's gone, we seriously need to talk about the plan. I was thinking, maybe I should-"

"The plan isn't going to work, Feliks! Never mind the fact that you _haven't even told me_ the rest of the plan yet; what I know so far is ridiculous! It will never work!" Toris yell whispered across the table, hoping for once that his friend would get it through that thick skull of his and listen to what he was saying. Feliks simply tossed his hair over his shoulder and gave Toris a dubious look.

"When have one of my plans ever failed?"

"Do you want me to list my answer chronologically, or alphabetically, because I can do both."

"Have faith, Tori! Just think, soon, you and Natalia will be going steady, and it will all be because of me!"

Toris sighed and shook his head, sitting back in his seat. "I hope you know what you're talking about, Feliks..."

"Trust me; I am an _expert _on stuff like this. Now, when we get back to the school, once I pull of my end of the plan, we'll only have a limited time window to complete the mission. I need you to-"

"_Oi_, Lovino? Are you okay?"

The Spaniard's voice jostled Lovino, the Italian's train of thought halting.

"Of course I'm fucking okay, bastard. Why the Hell would you think I wasn't?"

"You're kind of holding your cup pretty tight..."

Lovino looked down and realized he was clutching the large glass so tight his knuckles were turning white. Quickly releasing his death grip on the drink, he turned to face Antonio.

"Maybe I wanted to hold it that tight. You never know, bastard. Just, stay out of my fucking business! And would you get your fucking arm off of me? I told you not to touch me anymore!" Lovino jerked his body away from Antonio's, letting the Spaniard draw away his arm that had been around the Italian the entire time.

Francis was quick to interject. "Oh, so he _could _touch you before?"

"Fuck off, jackass!"

"Well _finally _the food is here!" Gilbert quickly sat up from his slouched position in the booth, eyes locked on the several waiters currently making their way towards the table.

"I was just thinking the same thing! I mean, how hard is it to make two of everything, right?" Alfred added, hungrily awaiting the food to be set before him. It took several minutes of arranging and rearranging all of the platters onto the large table, but eventually the task was complete, and the employees warily walked away as they wondered how all of that food was going to be eaten.

"Oh, right! Gilbert, can you hold these for me? I don't want to take the chance of losing them again," Antonio fished his keys out of his back pocket and handed them over to the albino, who quickly shoved them in his own and looked back up at Alfred.

"Well, are you ready, _Alfie_?" Gilbert taunted, already reaching for a random plate of food. The American readjusted his glasses and glared back at the albino.

"I was born ready, _freak_."

"Wait, what are you two doing?" A tall blonde teen that was passing by the table paused to look at the heaps of food surrounding the group.

"Oh, _hola_, Matthias! Gilbert and Alfred were just about to start their eating contest." Antonio explained, smiling at his friend.

"Eating... contest? So... they ordered everything on the menu?"

Gilbert spoke up. "Well, actually, two of everything, since we each have to eat the same amount."

"Yup! And whoever pukes first loses!" Alfred nodded his head, reaffirming the albino's words.

Matthias's eyes shifted from the mounds of food to the two teens.

"That... sounds... AWESOME!" The Danish teen exclaimed, bright blue eyes lighting up as he began to get excited. He quickly turned behind him to address the smaller blonde teen that had been standing there the whole time. "Doesn't that sound freaking awesome, Lucas?!"

"No." The Norwegian deadpanned.

_Hold up, isn't that the fucking bastard that does magic and shit?_

"Aw, come on, Lucas! How could you not think this is awesome?" Matthias's eyes lit up as he had a thought. "Hey, can we order two of everything, too? And then we can-"

"No, now let's go take our seats before I lose any more brain cells from talking to you."

The Dane laughed, oblivious towards the Norwegian's taunting tone and waved a hand goodbye at the table before continuing his walk through the restaurant.

"Huh, it seems like a lot of people from school are here tonight," Arthur noted, nodding his head at Lucas before turning back to the table.

"Yeah, and none of them are as hungry as I am, so let's do this already!" Alfred exclaimed, finally shoving his first fistful of food into his mouth.

"Right behind ya!" Gilbert added, nearly halfway through his first plate.

"Shit, this isn't gonna bode well for the ride home, is it?" Lovino questioned, suddenly realizing that the two would most likely be throwing up on everything and everyone.

"No it does not." Arthur stated grimly, sighing and picking up his fork to begin eating.

* * *

"How is that... What just... Where the fuck did it all go?!" Lovino still couldn't believe it. The two teens had completely decimated every scrap of food on the table without a single hesitation. Sure, it had taken them a Hell of a long time to do it, but in the end both of them claimed it was worth it. Most of the people that had been sitting around them had left by the time they were done, including that creepy knife girl, the shaking Lithuanian, and the criticizing blonde.

"_Never _doubt my eating abilities, Lovino." Alfred boasted proudly, walking calmly out of the restaurant. "They're probably the only things that you can count on in this crazy world."

"That and my ability to stay awesome no matter what I'm doing." Gilbert bragged just as conceitedly, walking beside the American with a smug smile on his face.

"I don't think it's humanly possible to eat that much fucking food! How are you two not exploding or some shit like that?!"

"Simple." Alfred began.

"We're too awesome for that." Gilbert added, nodding his head as if it was a fact of life.

"Yeah, well, as long as you two paid for dinner, I don't really care what either of you do." Arthur took a step farther away from Francis while they walked back to the car, as the French teen was getting a little too close for comfort.

"This way, guys, I parked over here," Antonio spoke up, leading the group while pointing towards his small, red Honda. The teens drew closer to the car before stopping short when they finally reached it.

"Fuck. What now?" Lovino questioned, remembering the seating situation.

_Arthur is about as comfortable as a cactus, so sitting with the Brit is definitely a no-no. Besides, who decided that I'm the one that has to sit on someone? What, just because I'm the smallest means that I have to be the one that's treated like a fucking girl? Hell no! I refuse to sit on someone!_

"First off, this guy is not driving." Arthur directed a finger at Antonio. "I am not going to ride in a car where he is driving like a bloody maniac."

"I have to agree with Arthur on this one. I mean, you said it yourself, didn't you, Antonio?" Gilbert winked and nudged his friend's arm with his elbow. "You're a little _distracted _today, aren't you?"

The Spaniard just looked at his friend a bit confusedly. "_Sí_, I did, but why are you putting so much emphasis on 'distracted'?"

The albino just shook his head and looked at the car. "Okay, so how are we doing the seating arrangements this time? Now, yes, I am awesome, but even the epic me is pretty sure I'm gonna puke if someone sits on me."

"Same here." Alfred chimed in, smiling widely but letting one hand waver slightly over his stomach as if to hold it in. Arthur sighed and crossed his arms.

"I _knew _you two would pull some malarkey like this. Well, Antonio is obviously not driving-"

"And I only sit up front!" Gilbert blurted.

"-and pale boy over here needs to sit up front. Who's going to sit where?"

While four of the teens began to discuss the possible seating arrangements, the other two gave each other silent looks and nodded their heads. Slipping away unnoticed, the white haired teen slid behind the driver's wheel while the blue eyed with glasses sat in the passenger side seat. Shutting the doors once they were seated and locking them, the two smiled smugly at the others when they realized what they had done.

"Only the awesome sit up front!" Alfred called out, clicking his seat belt into place.

"You heard the man! Everyone, pick a seat and shut up! We're taking the awesome route home!" Gilbert shouted, turning the keys in the ignition before revving the engine. Francis laughed and shook his head.

"Well that helps us cut out a few possibilities, no? I think the best option now would be for _mon amour _here to sit in my lap~" The French teen purred, moving closer to the Brit while wrapping an arm around his waist.

"I bloody said no a hundred times, frog! I am not sitting on anyone!"

"I'm not fucking sitting on anyone this time, either, so you bastards figure this out." Lovino huffed, crossing his arms and facing away from the group. Francis sighed and stepped away from Arthur.

"_Très bien alors _(2)_._" The blonde shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the Spaniard currently standing by the door. "I guess I'll have to sit in Antonio's lap then~" Lovino was too busy mentally picturing that image to notice Francis shooting the Italian a knowing look.

_Oh, like Hell that fucking pervert is going to touch him! It's bad enough that he's sucked face with that other hag! I am __not__ letting Francis touch Antonio!... No, I don't fucking care if he does- Wait, Lovino! You're wasting time again! _

"No! I'll sit in his lap!" The Italian blurted, hoping he wasn't too late. It took him a moment before he realized that no one had even moved.

_Shit. Now I look desperate... How do I fucking fix this?! Could I-_

"_Ça sonne parfait _(3)! Lovino will sit with Antonio, I'll sit in the middle, and Arthur will sit to my right. Wonderful! Let's get going before those two leave us behind!" Francis said- a little too readily for Lovino's taste- and gave Arthur a slight nudge towards the door. Still confused by the Italian's outburst, the Brit opened it and allowed the French teen to slide in before sitting down himself and closing the door behind him. Lovino looked over at the Spaniard who was pulling on the car handle.

_Wait... What the fuck did I just do? Why the Hell did I not want Francis near Antonio all of a sudden?! It's not like I care what the bastard does! I mean... I... I wasn't jealous... Was I?_

Lovino felt his cheeks burn red as Antonio slipped into his seat, glad that no one could see his face for the moment.

_No, no, no, we established this before; I have no reason to be jealous because that idiot means nothing to me! Just keep reminding yourself of that, Lovino! __You do not like Antonio!_

The Italian finally calmed his nerves enough when he heard a familiar voice call out.

"Are you coming, Lovino?"

And just like that his cheeks were bright red again.

"Shut up, bastard, I'll sit down when I want to!" Avoiding eye contact, he stooped into the car and gently placed himself in the Spaniard's lap. He was careful to keep his eyes straight forward lest they roam somewhere they shouldn't.

_Just don't think about what you're sitting on and everything will be fine. _

Antonio shifted beneath him and Lovino shakily let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

_Well that's fucking easier said than done._

* * *

**Ohhhkkaayyyy**

**That was a lot harder to write than I thought it would be... Excuse my translations, but I only know people who either speak French or Spanish (and I didn't contact them before I posted this so no corrections there), and I use Google Translate for everything :/ I try my best, but it's probably not gonna turn out that well... Sorry!**

**Translation(1): _Sì, ho fatto, quindi per favore non farmi gli do lontano, Ludd, per favore! Prometto che gli prendermi cura di lui e di vegliare su di lui e giocare con lui e dargli da mangiare e e e_**

**Yes, I did, so please do not make me give him away, Ludd, please! I promise I will take care of him and watch over him and play with him and feed him and and and**

**Translation(2): _Très bien alors_**

**Alright then**

**Translation(3): _Ça sonne parfait_**

**Sounds perfect**

**Mkay, you people know how this works. Read, have fun, enjoy, review if you can~ I'm sorry I can't be more creative about this today and if I sound pushy or lazy, but I am just seriously brain dead from school today and thinking about how much homework I'm going to have this year... **

**Have an awesome day! If you have any, may your homework be minimal and your classes start late~**


	13. Chapter 13

**OhMyGosh. School... School just... I have an excuse list about a mile long as to why I'm so late on my update, but it all comes down to school and I don't want to bore you with the details... I'm just sooo grateful that we have a three day weekend, so I should be updating again on Monday... I'm so sorry it hurts T.T  
**

**Oh, and can I say this: YOU ARE ALL SO FLIPPING AMAZING FOR REVIEWING! I read all your reviews last night and I just about had a heart attack when I saw how many there were and how amazing you all were in them! I cannot say enough thank you's and muchas gracias's to convey my happiness! I love you all for taking the time to leave such wonderful messages, and I just seriously cannot handle the amazingness! :D **

**Disclaimer: Day ?- It was so dark... Expensive manga books and untranslated anime scenes were surrounding us... We had just about given up hope... And then... A glimmer of light shone. It was as bright as a diamond... Is it... Could it be... Is it a Doitsu? **

* * *

_Okay, just remain calm, Lovino. That's all you have to do. _

Gilbert backed out of the spot suddenly, throwing Lovino backwards against Antonio's chest.

_Just..._

Lovino felt a concerned voice speak directly in his ear, the Spaniard's breath heating up his whole body.

_Remain..._

"Are you okay, Lovino? Do you need to hold on to me to keep your balance?"

_Calm..._

So, as calmly as he could, Lovino nonchalantly told Antonio to fuck off and settled for staring straight ahead in silent embarrassment. He didn't open his mouth when Francis and Arthur started fighting next to him, the insults they hurled at one another blaring in his ears. He didn't yell at Gilbert and Alfred to stop using the word 'awesome' every five seconds to describe how 'awesome' they were. He didn't even complain how the car ride was abnormally long due to Gilbert insisting that his route was way better than the other lame, and more direct, road back to the school.

The Prussian in the front seat finally turned around to shout when a certain British teen's arm nearly hit him due to its flailing around trying to hit a certain French teen.

"Do _not _make me come back there and whoop both your asses, because I will!"

Francis rolled his eyes and caught Arthur's fist before it could connect with his face. "Please, Gil, do you remember the last time we fought? It was all fine and dandy until _Antonio _tried to break it up?"

The albino shivered slightly and glanced at Antonio in the rear-view mirror. The Spaniard smiled back brightly.

"Yea, I suppose you're right... I don't really want to unleash Scary Antonio again..."

Lovino snapped out of his intense focus on the back of Gilbert's head rest and tilted his head in confusion.

"Scary... Antonio?" He snorted and pointed a finger back at the teen that was currently serving as his seat. "Are we talking about the same Spanish clusterfuck over here? This idiot couldn't hurt a fucking fly."

The other four teens in the car collectively turned their heads to give the Italian a 'What do you know?' stare. Lovino shifted in his makeshift seat, ignoring the blush that threatened to overtake his face, and glared right back. "What the fuck is it?"

"Dude, Antonio here can get pretty... _intense_... if he wants too." Alfred was the first to speak. Francis and Gilbert nodded their heads in affirmation.

"He goes _super crazy _when something really upsets him." Francis explained, easily dodging another one of Arthur's punches. The Brit huffed and settled for folding his hands in his lap and speaking to Lovino.

"It happens around once a year, if that. It all depends on how well the tomato garden goes, usually." Arthur shook his head and sighed.

"Wait, tomato garden? What the fuck are you talking about?" Lovino slowly put the pieces together. "So, what you're all telling me is that... This bastard loses his shit if he doesn't get any fucking tomatoes?"

Gilbert turned the car to the right, seeing a sign for the school stating it was only a few miles away. "Basically. You catch on quick, Condom Boy. I'm surprised!"

Antonio laughed loudly at that. Lovino could feel the Spaniard's vibrations throughout his whole body. He sat up straighter and made a sour face.

"That's fucking ridiculous! The day this tomato bastard punches someone is the day I say that those condoms are mine, _which they're not_." Lovino emphasized that last part, hoping the others would finally believe him. Seeing that it was obvious that no one but Arthur did, he spat out a low curse before turning his head to the left and looking out the window.

It was almost eleven by now and there weren't too many other cars driving alongside the group. Street lights lined the sides of the road at odd spaces, leaving would be patches of dark if it had not been for the near full moon filling the sky. Lovino sighed and rested his forehead against the cool glass window, closing his eyes.

_I've been here for a little over twenty four hours and I'm already sure that I'm going to lose my mind in this school... That's just fucking great. _

The Italian took a deep breath and focused, eyes still shut.

_Don't think about how insane you'll be by the time you graduate, Lovino. Think about something nice, like... Italy! And tomatoes! And... Ummmm... I don't like many things, do I? I mean, I like to paint and stuff, but Feli's the one who's amazing at all things art related... My stuff looks like crap compared to his... Shit, Lovino, you're supposed to be cheering yourself up! Back to happy things! Italy and tomatoes!_

Lovino didn't notice the small smile that played upon his lips when he thought of his favorite food and his homeland. Memories began to flood his mind from when he and Feliciano used to live in Italy before they moved to the United States when they were six. His smile unknowingly grew larger when a certain remembrance brought itself to his attention.

He and Feliciano had picked as many tomatoes as they could from a neighbor's garden and ran away from the shouting man cursing at them in Italian for taking his crops again. They had just laughed and run even faster, finally reaching their own house's garden and settling atop the short rock wall surrounding their own small crop field. Reveling in the warmth of the sun and each other's company, the two had grown closer than they ever had been in the last few months before they moved to America with their father when their mother had left them. It was during that time that Lovino came to realize two things: first, that his brother was better than him in so many different things, it was hard to count; of course, he was too young to really care at the time. The other was that he would have to protect his slightly younger and infinitely more naive brother in any way that he could now that it was just them and their dad, a vow he still swore to uphold.

Lovino wasn't really thinking about his vows at the moment though. His mind was focusing on the soft breeze that had blown across the two small boy's faces, their mouths coated with the tomatoes' sweet and sticky juices. Quiet bird's cries hit their ears every so often, and Lovino could remember imitating their angry neighbor, shouting shrill curses in Italian at his brother while the latter rolled around on the floor, clutching his stomach in fits of laughter. The sky above them was a brilliant shade of blue, not a cloud in sight, and the two had stayed out as long as they could before their dad called them back inside to eat a freshly cooked pasta dinner. Lovino kept these images in his mind in the cramped car, his smile nearly as big as it had been back then.

They had almost reached the school before Lovino sensed that someone had been staring at him the whole time. Cautiously opening his eyes, he turned his head slightly to the left and immediately became short of breath. Antonio's beautiful- _stupid_- green eyes, illuminated by the moonlight streaming through the window, were gazing directly into his own wide dark hazel ones. The Spaniard's lips were upturned in a soft smile. It took Lovino a few moments to gather himself before scrambling to fix a scowl upon his face.

"What the fuck are you looking at, bastard?"

Antonio shrugged his shoulders, lips still in that infuriatingly gentle smile, and Lovino tried his best to ignore the movement.

"I was just... I figured that you ought to know that I-"

"Aaaaaaand we're here! Now, didn't I tell you that _that _was the awesome way home?!" Gilbert called out, cutting off Antonio's words and pulling into the student parking lot. Lovino broke eye contact with the Spaniard and looked back out the window at the looming school building.

"_Finally_! I was starting to think we were never going to get back to this dump! Now park the damn car so I can fucking go to bed already." Lovino huffed, relieved and slightly disappointed at having to get out of Antonio's lap so soon. The green eyed teen's unfinished sentence didn't leave his thoughts though, and his mind raced with different possible endings.

"Ah, eager to get into bed with Antonio I presume?" Francis winked, laughing along with Gilbert as the red eyed teen parked the car. Lovino narrowed his eyes at the French teen and turned to his British friend.

"Punch the pervert, will ya?"

Arthur smiled and turned to Francis, who was still laughing as he unbuckled his seatbelt. The bushy eyed teenager spoke while bringing back his arm for the blow.

"_Avec plaisir _(1)."

"You didn't have to walk me back to my room." Natalia stated, stopping in front of her door abruptly and spinning around to face the two teens that had been trailing right behind her. Toris smiled brightly.

"Oh, it was no problem at all! I just wanted to make sure you got back safe, although I'm not sure why _Feliks _insisted on following-"

Natalia cut in as she brought her key out of a hidden pocket in her neatly pressed dress, her hand barely making a sound in the precisely folded ruffles of the monotone colored material. "No, I'm serious. You didn't _have _to walk me here, nor did I _want _you to."

"Ah, well... it was still no problem..." Toris stumbled, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. As soon as the Belarusian turned to place her key in its slot, Feliks whispered into his friend's ear quietly.

"You have to get inside her room, Tori! It's part of the plan!"

Toris whispered back cautiously. "The plan, from what I know of it, is not going to work! Just give it up already, because I'm not going to be a part of- Ugh!"

The Lithuanian grunted in pain and grasped at his side where Feliks had jammed his hand. Natalia turned to look at the two and was met with Toris struggling for breath and a brightly smiling Polish teen.

"It seems that little Tori here isn't feeling too well. He could probably use a glass of water. Also, before you protest," Feliks cut off the Belarusian's argument before she could set it into motion, "this _is _still technically part of the date, so if you don't help him out then no shiny, sharp knives for you!"

Natalia narrowed her eyes and turned to Toris. "Alright, but I swear to _Бог _(2), if you touch _anything _in there without my permission, I will behead you." She pushed the door open and entered the room, not waiting for the Lithuanian to follow her. Toris turned to Feliks.

"You... really suck... sometimes... you know... that?" He breathed irregularly, trying to rub away the pain in his side. Feliks shrugged his shoulders and tossed his blonde hair over his shoulder.

"Well my friend, it's like I always say. No pain, no fame. Now, go in there and end your date properly!" Feliks smiled, gesturing Toris towards the open doorway. The Lithuanian sighed and went to step inside before the Polish teen grabbed his arm and quickly whispered in his ear again. "Oh, and in exactly five minutes I'm going to knock very lightly on the door. I need you to open it without Natalia seeing you and let me in, 'kay?"

Before Toris could respond, Feliks shoved him into the room and began to shut the door. "So you're on board? Great! Have fun!" And with that, the Lithuanian was left alone with Natalia.

"He's odd." She commented, folding her arms and wrinkling her nose in disgust at the thought of Feliks. Toris laughed nervously and walked over to her, trying to ignore the throbbing in his side.

"Yeah, he can be a bit strange sometimes..."

Natalia nodded her head and walked over to the refrigerator, taking out a large pitcher of water. She silently poured a glass while Toris looked around the dorm.

"It, ah, doesn't look like anyone else lives here. Are you rooming alone this year?"

"Yes. Here" She shoved the glass into his hands and turned around. "I'm going to use the bathroom. _Do not touch anything_." She emphasized her last warning before walking down the hall and disappearing into one of the rooms. Toris sipped on his water before he heard a soft knocking sound coming from the door behind him.

He gave a cautious glance down the hallway before scurrying over to the door and opening it a crack.

"Hey, Tori, open up! I've got to make this quick!" Feliks spoke quickly, already trying to shove himself through the doorway. Toris held the door steady, however, and refused to open it any further.

"I'm not letting you in, Feliks! Natalia will be really upset with me if I do, and I don't want to do anything that may harm our possible relationship!"

"But, like, Tori-!"

"No means no, Feliks! Now go back to our dorm room and wait until I get back or something!" The Lithuanian insisted and shut the door, hating how harsh he sounded. He knew that was the only way to get anything through to his stubborn friend.

Feliks sighed out in the hallway, hitching his large duffel bag back over his shoulder.

"I guess it's time for Plan B, then," He mused to himself as he began to walk down the hallway. His bag bounced against his hip as he strolled casually, his eyes searching the walls for a certain little red box. A streak of white and brown flew past him, turning the corner up ahead and disappearing. A few moments later, a slowly ambling Greek teen came up to Feliks and yawned loudly.

"Hey, have you seen a cat around here? He got loose again and I'm trying to find him so I can go to sleep."

"Sure did! He, like, ran that way," The Polish teen pointed down the hall before turning back to the Greek. "Although I don't know why anyone would settle for anything less than a pony for a pet, but hey, it's your lame life, not my fabulous one, so whatever."

Heracles just nodded his head before mumbling thanks and began his slow shuffle again. Feliks was just about to keep walking before he quickly thought of a way to cut down time on his plan.

"Hey, do you know where the nearest fire alarm is?"

"Yeah, there's one down the hall and to the right. Why, is there a fire somewhere?"

"No, but I'm going to set off the alarm to get into a girl's room when she runs out and like, leaves the door unlocked." Feliks stated as if it was the most natural response one could give. Heracles just shrugged his shoulders and began to walk again.

"Alright then, but could you wait a couple of minutes before setting it off? I'd like to know where that cat is before he gets trampled in the crowd."

Feliks nodded his head. "Sure, but if you don't keep track of all of your pets, why don't you just give one of them to someone who wants one?"

Heracles seemed to be contemplating the idea as he rounded the corner and disappeared from sight, just like the cat had done moments earlier.

Happy that he now had a destination, the Polish teen took his time getting to the alarm, smiling the whole way at his genius plan.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me! Someone pulled the damn fire alarm?!" Lovino shouted, glaring at the crowd of people milling around outside the front door.

"It looks like it," Arthur concurred, suppressing a yawn as he folded his arms over his chest. "It doesn't look like anything is wrong thought. It was probably just some wily hooligan that thought it'd be funny. I'm sure they'll let us into the school in a matter of minutes."

"They fucking better. I'm tired as Hell, and I'll be damned if these bastards think I'm going to spend half the night out here." The Italian cursed and brushed a stray piece of hair out of his face.

_I just want to get back to the dorm room and go to sleep. Is that too much to fucking ask for? Of course, it'd be nice if that damn tomato bastard wasn't there too, but I don't have the energy to pray for a miracle right now._

Alfred stayed quiet as he scanned the windows of the school, convinced that if there actually _was _a fire, then he would be the hero and run into the burning building to rescue any poor students in need of help.

"Attention everyone!"

All the students' eyes fixated on the dean standing on top of the short staircase in front of the main doors.

"It seems that the alarm was pulled by some fool who thought he would get a laugh out of rousing everyone out of bed at this ungodly hour. I want you all to return to your dorms and report any information you may have on who did this." The dean shouted before turning and retreating into the building, the first of the students walking right behind him.

"_Finally_!" Lovino muttered, following the crowd back into the school, Arthur right by his side. They had split with the 'Bad Touch Trio' when they had exited the car, and Lovino couldn't help but notice that he hadn't seen them since. Of course, that changed when he rounded their hallway corner and spotted the three standing around outside Francis's doorway.

"Ah, there you all are! We were wondering where you all may have run off to!" Gilbert laughed, turning to face the approaching teens. Arthur rolled his eyes and brushed past them, heading straight for his dorm. Alfred stopped to talk with the albino about something stupid involving the use of the word 'awesome' far too many times while Lovino cursed himself for not having his key again.

"_Oi_, Spanish bastard, open up the door already, will ya? I'm fucking tired."

"Ah, same here, Lovino! Let's go to bed~!" Antonio smiled and turned to unlock the door. It only took him a moment before he had the door open, and with a wave of his hand he held it open for Lovino. The Italian ignored the mischievous smile on the French teen's face and brushed past him to enter the dorm room.

He froze when he saw that the room was spotless- not a condom packet in sight. He turned to Antonio as the Spaniard closed the door behind him. "Did you clean this place up?"

"_Sí_. I did it before we headed over to the movies. Gilbert and Francis were helping me at first, but then they just started to throw them at each other, so I ended up cleaning it all myself. Most of them were shoved under the coffee table though, and they were overflowing the trash can. It seemed to really upset you, so I figured I would try and help out." Antonio shrugged his shoulders and began to walk to the bedroom. "It was no big deal, really."

Lovino couldn't form a comprehensive reply and instead resorted to blurting out words before he could think. "Yeah, well, just... Whatever!"

_FUCK, LOVINO! What is wrong with me?! Why can I not just say 'thank you' like a normal fucking human being and get on with my life?!_

Around a half hour later and both teens were ready for bed. Antonio, remembering how much Lovino had seemed to hate him sleeping in his underwear, was wearing a pair of bright yellow sweatpants. The Italian was already curled up in his corner of the bed, waiting for the Spaniard to turn out the lights so he could fall asleep and pretend that that night had never happened.

The lights flickered out, and Lovino felt the bed dip beside him, along with a warmth that seemed to reach his core. A few moments later and Antonio's breathing had evened out as Lovino could hear soft and nearly silent occasional snores.

_How the fuck does he fall asleep so fast?! I mean, what the Hell did he do all day that made him so damn tired?_

_..._

_Well, he did have soccer tryouts and dedicated that goal to me..._

_And he did search the school for me and save me from falling out the window..._

_Plus he helped me change when I acted like a klutz at the movies and ruined my clothes..._

_I guess he also cleaned up the dorm because he felt bad for how upset I was..._

Lovino groaned and covered his eyes with his hands.

_Shit! He's done all these things for me, and what have I done in return? Act like a total jackass!_

Lovino took a shaky breath before whispering in the dark.

"Antonio?"

His voice was met by soft, even breathing.

"Good, you're still asleep... I don't think I could say this to you if you were awake, because then I'd sound like a fucking sissy or something, but... Well, I... I suppose that I just want to say thank you for today... You helped me out and I acted like a dick. I guess... I guess I'm sorry..."

The bed shifted slightly and Lovino's eyes widened.

"You don't have to be sorry, Lovino. I know you don't really mean it." Lovino could practically hear the smile behind the familiar voice.

"I- Wha- What?!" He sputtered, trying to grasp the full meaning of what the Spaniard's words meant.

"Oh, and before I forget! I was trying to say something before Gilbert interrupted me in the car!"

Lovino had to will his heartbeat to slow down; grateful his blush couldn't be seen in the dark of the room.

"I just want you to know that... Well, I think you look really happy when you smile like you were at the moment... Your whole face lights up and you look so at peace... You should do it more often!"

The Italian was pretty sure his heart had exploded by this point.

"Ah, and, Lovino? I have a question before we go to sleep..."

_Why the fuck should I care about what you say?_

"Hmm?" Lovino hummed, not trusting himself to form words.

_You mean nothing to me!_

"Can I call you Lovi again?"

_I hate you!_

"...Yeah."

_Then why..._

"Goodnight, Lovi~"

_Why the fuck don't I hate you?_

* * *

**Translation(1): _Avec plaisir_**

**With pleasure**

**Translation(2): _Бог_**

**God**

**Gahhhhh, thank you sooo freaking much if you've stuck with my horrible update times and crappy writing style for this long! It means so much, I just can't handle it! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope I can write another one to make you happy too! :) Review if you can, breath fire if you want to, and always do you homework the day it's assigned, not the night before it's due~**

**I'm sorry, that made no sense, but I'm really tired and my friend is passed out next to me and I just _really _wanna go to sleep, so goodnight, ciao~! Thank you all so much again! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh God, I'm late again, aren't I? Shit, I even had two days off this week! I thought I would have time and then... then chemistry and art history decided to gang up on me T.T those jerks... Anywho, sorry again for the late update! Oh, and can I just say that you're all freaking awesome for putting up with all this? I mean, 83 favorites, 131 followers, 143 reviews? It's insane! You are all just gahhh so amazing! Please read, enjoy, review if you can, eat pasta to your hearts content, and dance like nobody's watching! (Sorry, it's like 2.40 in the morning, I'm a little loopy) **

**Disclaimer: Day ?- I really have to figure out the date of our mission... I need to know how long we've been on this perilous journey to own all of the anime world... We've lost so many good soldiers; it's so hard to watch them break down when they hear that I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters... The worst is that my top commander's morale has been dangerously low... I need a way to cheer everyone up... I've got it! Who wants paaastaaa~?!**

* * *

"Where is that bloody Italian?" Arthur huffed as he swished his tea around in its mug. Taking a tentative sip, the Brit let a smile slip onto his face at the familiar taste.

"What do you mean?" Elizaveta asked, finishing the last of her milk from her meal.

"I knocked on his and Antonio's door this morning and no one answered! At this rate they'll miss breakfast entirely!" Setting his mug down, Arthur took a final bite from the crumpet on his plate, careful not to get any crumbs on his new sweater vest.

"Maybe they're a bit too busy doing _other things_?" Francis winked from his seat next to Arthur and wiped the crumbs from his finished croissant off the table.

"Oh shut your trap, frog. Haven't you talked to that idiot friend of yours?" The bushy eye browed teen questioned Francis as he crinkled his nose in disgust at how close the French teen was to him.

Shrugging his shoulders and stretching his arms- coincidentally brushing against Arthur in the process- the French teen responded. "_Non_, I called Antonio when I got up but he didn't answer his cell. It's not surprising really since he leaves it on silent while he's sleeping; he doesn't want anything to get in the way of his precious siestas."

"Yeah, well he better be up soon," Gilbert chimed in as he walked back to the table from throwing away his trash. "If not, then it's just gonna be me and you in town today, Francey boy."

Francis waved a hand, dismissing the comment. "We'll meet up with him after his lunch with Bella if he doesn't get up in time." He thought for a moment before a mischievous smile played upon his lips. "That is, if he isn't busy doing _other things _with Bella at the time..."

Gilbert snorted and leaned towards the table a bit, raising an eyebrow. "Really, Bella and Antonio doing _other things_? Didn't you hear him last night? He-"

The albino's words were cut off as the cafeteria doors slammed open with a loud bang. Everyone's attention was attracted to the commotion, and a moment later startled gasps filled the air, followed by some giggles and guffaws.

Natalia was standing a few steps into the room, chest heaving in ragged pants as she glared around the dining area. All laughs quickly died when they saw how furious she was; the Belarusian teen's eyes darted around the room as she furiously searched for the person deserving of her wrath, and boy, was she _pissed_.

Upon waking up that morning, she had gotten out of bed, kissed the picture of her brother on her bedside table, taken a shower, and then gone to her closet to get her clothes for the day. She had opened the door only to freeze once seeing her wardrobe. After recovering from the shock of what was before her, she picked the least offensive thing from the closet and had stormed off to the cafeteria to get her revenge.

That 'least offensive' article of clothing was a strapless, knee-length, pale pink and white polka dotted summer dress. In her hands, Natalia held two more dresses, just a sample of what was still hanging up in her closet, these far worse than the one she was wearing. One was nearly neon pink, extremely short, and covered in glitter while the other seemed to weigh ten pounds from all of the layers of ruffles and lace decorating the dark pink fabric. A clashing pair of navy blue Mary Janes adorning her feet, Natalia looked like a mad woman with a mission.

"Where are you, Toris?!" She screamed, still trying to find the Lithuanian. A timid hand rose in the air as the teen stood from his seat.

"Ah, h-hey there... Natalia..." He flashed a nervous smile as the girl narrowed her eyes and started a war path towards him. "You, ummm... You look d-different today... Did you do s-something to y-your hair or-?"

"No! You know damn well why I look like this!" Natalia screeched, almost at the table. "You went into my room and replaced all my clothes with these ridiculous things! You little-"

"Ridiculous? Hmph, that's not the word I would use to describe those dresses, but to each his own I suppose." Another voice interjected, and both Toris and Natalia turned their heads to look at the new speaker. The Lithuanian was the first to respond.

"Feliks? Why are you wearing a trench coat? What are you-" Toris's eyes grew wide with horror as the pieces of the suspiciously pink puzzle began to fit together in his mind. "_O viešpatie _(1), Feliks, _please_ don't tell me you did what I think you did?!"

"Oh, but I did~" Feliks responded, winking at his friend while flashing a proud smile. Natalia was practically red faced in anger.

"So it was _you _that did this! _Вы ідыёцкія дурань _(2)! I'm going to kill you!"

Feliks shrugged his shoulders. "Why would you want to? I gave you a closet of Feliks Dress Originals, free of charge! Those dresses are going to be worth thousands one day in the fashion world, just you wait and see! You should be thanking me for letting you have an entire wardrobe of them!"

"I don't want your pieces of idiotic cloth! I want my own dresses back! Now, you have three seconds to tell me where they are before I slit your throat." Natalia hissed, slipping a knife out of one of the dresses and into her hands. Toris nervously glanced at the blade before raising his hands in an attempt to calm down the girl.

"O-okay, Natalia, there's n-no need t-to over react... F-Feliks here c-can just tell you where the dr-dresses are and-"

"Nope, can't do that, Tori. I threw them all out this morning. They're probably halfway to the dump by now." He turned to the furious teen in front of him, ignoring the shaking blade in her hands. "Besides, why would you want those rags back after you've worn my masterpieces? They just can't compare to my fabulous work!"

Natalia took a deep breath before a smile worked itself onto her face. Toris let out a sigh of relief, glad the girl had calmed down.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you." She stated simply before lunging for the Polish teen.

Before Toris or Feliks could react, a pair of gloved hands seemingly came out of nowhere and held the teen girl back.

"Natalia! What did I say about knives? Toris and Feliks are my friends, so you shall not hurt them, _да_?" Ivan smiled shakily, trying to push his fear of his younger sister down.

Natalia's face fell. "But, brother, do you see what these bastards have done to my clothes?! It's a disgrace! I can't wear these!"

The Russian shrugged his shoulders. "I think they make you look less scary." He turned to the shaking Lithuanian and smiling Polish teens. "Don't you two think so?"

Feliks nodded his head. "She looks far more fabulous than she ever could have in those drab pieces of cloth she had before!"

"She does l-look very p-pretty..." Toris confirmed, a blush working itself onto his face. Natalia froze for a moment before looking back to her brother.

"I don't give a damn what those two think, but are you serious, brother? Do you like these kinds of clothes on me?" Her eyes lit up and she spoke quickly before the Russian had a chance to respond. "Do they make you love me more? I don't see how they could, since you loved me so much already, but somehow they do, so I will wear them for you, brother! Yes, that's what I'll do!"

Happy with how things turned out, Natalia calmly walked away with her brother's hand grasped in hers. He laughed nervously while trying to remove his hand from her iron grip. Toris let out a shaky breath and turned to face his friend.

"What the Hell was that, Feliks?! You switched out all her clothes?! What were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking that the poor girl needed some pink in her life." Feliks smiled and began fiddling with one of the pockets on his over sized trench coat. "I was right, wasn't I?"

Toris sighed and shook his head. "Just, whatever. It's over now. I think it's safe to assume that Natalia is going to hate me for a while, so I guess I have _you _to thank for that." He sarcastically spoke before fully noticing Feliks's outfit. "Hey, what's up with the get up? I mean large, brown trench coat? I didn't think you even owned one."

Feliks smiled even larger. "I don't. I had to borrow one specifically for this."

"I'm kind of scared to ask what _this _is..."

"Well, since you asked, I'll tell you!"

"I didn't-"

"While I was picking out dresses to give to that fashion challenged girl you're so helplessly in love with-"

"I'm not helplessly in love with her!"

"- I figured that she shouldn't be the only one to enjoy such fabulous fashion, so I saved one of the dresses-"

"Oh, no."

"-made some alterations to the size-"

"Feliks-"

"-borrowed this hideous coat-"

"Feliks." Toris spoke firmly, glancing nervously at his friend. "Please don't tell me you're wearing what I think you are under that thing..."

The Polish teen laughed and swiftly removed the bulky overcoat to reveal a mid-thigh length dress, the bright pink sparkles visible from the other side of the cafeteria.

"Oh, but I am~"

Ludwig, Feliciano, and Kiku stared at the strange scene that had unfolded before them. The German was the first to speak up.

"Well that was... odd..." He mused before turning to Kiku. The Japanese teen's cheeks were bright red from embarrassment from just watching the incident.

"Ve~ Lovi would have loved to see that! He would have been laughing so hard~!" Feliciano giggled, imagining his brother laughing hysterically at the Polish teen now strutting around in the pink dress while his friend tried to cover him back up with the coat.

"Lovino? Really? He doesn't seem much like the laughing type to me..." Ludwig commented, beginning to clear away his and Feliciano's empty plates.  
The Italian shook his head, hair curl swishing around in the air. "Ah, but Ludd, Lovino loves to laugh! He really does! He just doesn't like to show it!" Feliciano thought for a moment before a confused look took over his face.

"Ve, Ludd? Have you seen _mi fratello_ this morning? I don't think I've seen him yet today! Could he still be sleeping with Antonio~?" The Italian inquired innocently as he stood up from his seat.

* * *

Lovino squeezed his eyes shut tighter, fighting his growing consciousness.

_Ugh, just let me sleep for, like, forty or sixty more minutes... Is that too much to ask?_

Sighing when he realized that he was now fully awake, the Italian resigned himself to thinking about finally getting ready for the day.

_Damn, I really don't want to get up... This bed is so fucking comfy! It's like I'm lying on some cloud that's so nice and warm and has a six pack and-_

_Wait a fucking minute. Something's not right here._

Cautiously opening his eyes, Lovino nearly had a heart attack. He was lying completely on top of Antonio, the teen's dark brown hair messily tossed around on his head and his lips parted slightly as he breathed evenly beneath the Italian. Lovino had his hands resting on the Spaniard's chest next to his head, his legs intertwined with Antonio's. He struggled to fully comprehend what was going on.

_Okay, so I'm on top of Antonio._

_..._

_Holy fuck, I'm on top of Antonio. _

A furious blush rushed to fill Lovino's cheeks as he held his breath.

_Oh shitshitshit I'm on top of Antonio and he's shirtless and I don't know what to do and wow he is really cute when he sleeps- wait no, I didn't mean that, I mean wow he is really stupid looking when he sleeps, yeah, that's totally what I meant- wait, why is he moving oh shitshitshit is he waking up- OH SHIT HE IS, WHAT DO I DO?!_

Antonio spoke before Lovino could move.  
"Ah, _buenos días_, Lovi! What's wrong? You look pale... Are you sick?" Antonio began to bring a hand to the Italian's forehead. Finally gaining control of his body, Lovino slapped the Spaniard's hand away and quickly slid out of bed. He allowed himself a small smile for not falling down while getting off of Antonio before he narrowed his eyes at the teen still in bed.

"First off, I'm pretty sure I told you not to touch me. Second, I'm not sick; I just don't like being groped by Spanish perverts in my sleep!"

Antonio yawned. "But, Lovi, you were the one that climbed on top of me in the middle of the night and stayed there. I tried moving you because I thought you might have been uncomfortable, but you just kept crawling back on top of me and-"

Lovino made a mad dash for his bag on the other side of the room, ears and face flaming red. "I didn't do any of that, you fucking bastard! Now do me a favor and don't follow me into the bathroom while I take a shower, okay?" He huffed and sprinted for the doorway.

It was a real shame that Antonio had forgotten to clean up the forgotten packets of condoms on the bedroom floor. Lovino slipped on one of the plastic pouches and went tumbling down, landing on his back. Pain shot through his torso and he gasped for air.

"_Oh cazzo! Quello male come l'inferno! Merda!_(3)" He cried out once he gained his breath back a moment later. Admittedly, it did hurt less from the last time he had fallen, but it still throbbed consistently as he sat up on the floor.

"Ah, Lovino! Are you okay?! I forgot to clean up the bedroom, I'm so sorry! Are you hurt? How is your stomach?" Antonio couldn't get his words out fast enough as he rushed over to Lovino's side, hands already moving to help the Italian up. Lovino let the Spaniard help him-_ not because he wanted the Spanish bastard to actually touch him or anything_- and gingerly rubbed his stomach.

"How the fuck do you think I'm feeling, _idiota_? I swear to God, I don't know how my stomach is getting better when I'm falling every Goddamn day..." Lovino cursed. "I _guess _it's not as bad as it was before though."

Antonio shook his head, green eyes wide with concern. "That doesn't matter; I'm taking you to the nurse. Get dressed and let's go." Lovino had to battle his body to keep his blush from showing.

"Who the Hell put you in charge of me? No one, that's fucking who! _I_ decide what I want to do, you got that?" Lovino glared at Antonio before picking up his bag and heading towards the door. "Now, I'm going to take my shower. That fall must have messed up my fucking head or something though, because I'm actually considering letting you take me to the nurse. Don't act like a fucking creep and maybe I will."

The Italian stormed out of the room and down the hall, ignoring the soft chuckle that came from the room behind him. Once in the bathroom, Lovino unwrapped his bandages and threw them away, planning on getting new ones at the nurse. He took a quick shower, got ready, and speedily dressed himself, exiting the room in only a half hour. Antonio was already in the living room, fully dressed and waiting anxiously. He brushed past Lovino and got ready in the bathroom, out in only a few minutes.

"Okay, let's go, Lovi. I hate to think that you may have hurt something..." Antonio worried, opening the door and gesturing for Lovino to go first. The Italian teen rolled his eyes and grabbed the forgotten room keys off the kitchen counter and exited the dorm.

"I'm not a fucking girl, bastard. I can fucking take care of myself. Let's just get to the nurse already!" Lovino walked hurriedly before pausing halfway down the hallway. He turned around to see Antonio holding back a laugh in front of the door.

"The nurse is this way, Lovi..." A goofy smile broke onto the Spaniard's lips as Lovino's cheeks lit up.

"I knew that, dumb-ass! I was just fucking testing you to make sure you weren't lying about taking me to the nurse! Now let's go already!" Lovino hissed; face flaming, he let Antonio lead the rest of the way.

They were at the nurse's office in no time, Antonio opening the door for Lovino. The Italian cursed at him again before entering the room. Miss Lori looked up from her computer before giving Lovino a small smile.

"Back again, are we? Take a seat, dear." She gestured towards the examination booth while she minimized her computer work and began to walk over to the medicine cabinet. "Are you going to need the usual?"

Lovino shook his head as he sat down. "No, I don't think so. I fell again this morning, but it doesn't hurt anymore actually. I think it's healing, somehow."

"Well that's great!" She smiled widely before walking over to the hazel eyed teen. "I should probably take a look at how the injury is healing though." Lovino nodded his head in agreement and slid his shirt over his head, revealing the large bruise. Gently touching the wound, the nurse nodded her head.

"It's definitely starting to heal on the outside, I believe. As long as you're not coughing up blood or experiencing unbearable pain, you should be good. Here, let's wrap you up." She turned around to grab a pack of bandages and Lovino caught sight of the doorway.

"Antonio?! What the Hell are you still doing here?!"

Antonio answered as if there was no need to question his presence at all. "I wasn't just going to leave you here, Lovino! I wouldn't be much of a friend if I did that, now would I?"

_Well, I guess it's kind of nice that he wants to make sure I'm okay and- fuckfuckfuck I'm not wearing a shirt! Shit!_

Lovino scrambled to cross his arms over his torso, trying to cover up as much skin as he could.

"Well you don't have to stand there and watch me like a fucking creep!"

"There we are! Little sucker was hiding from me beneath the disinfectant." Miss Lori smiled and victoriously held up the package of bandages, missing the exchange of words between the Italian and the Spaniard in the doorway. "Alright, let's get you wrapped up!"

Lovino narrowed his eyes and the nurse began to bandage him back up. "Can you make that idiot leave? He's creeping me out." Miss Lori looked up at the doorway before smiling.

"Oh, hey there Antonio! What brings you here?"

"I brought Lovino here when he fell this morning. I just want to make sure he's okay." Antonio explained and smiled warmly back at the nurse.

"Well isn't that sweet of you! Lovino will be fine, won't you?" She smiled and turned back to the frowning Italian.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just hurry this up, can we? I'm freaking starving." Lovino grumbled, squirming in his seat.

"Ah, I'm so hungry, too! It feels like ages since I've eaten!" Antonio chimed in, rubbing his stomach.

"No problem! Just one more wrap around and... there! Good as new! Now, try not to take any more hard falls, okay? One more and I'll send you to the hospital to get X-rays to ensure that you're not beating yourself up in there." She gestured towards Lovino's stomach as he hurriedly slid on his shirt. Glancing at the clock on the wall as she threw away the bandage package, Miss Lori let out a short breath.

"Oh, Lovino, I'm so sorry, but breakfast ended an hour ago... Didn't either of you check the time before you came here?"

Lovino groaned and slipped off the table, landing on his feet.

"Crap, seriously? That's just freaking great!" The Italian complained, crossing his arms. "I guess I can just go visit my brother. I'm sure he's got some food hidden in that mess of a room of his."

"Well just remember what I said about your stomach, Lovino. Feel better sweetie." Miss Lori waved the two teens off before returning to her computer.

Lovino and Antonio walked in relative silence back to their hallway, the Italian only turning down the wrong hall two times along the way. Once they reached the dorm, Lovino handed the keys over to Antonio. Before he could unlock the door however, the Spaniard's phone began to buzz in his pocket though, and he quickly answered it.

"_Hola_? Ah, Francis! What's up?... Now? That sounds wonderful actually, I'm starving and I don't think I could wait until one to eat! I'll meet you two out by my car in a half hour, I just want to change my clothes real quick... Alright, _ciao _then!" Hanging up, Antonio looked up and smiled amiably.

"I'm going to head over to town with Gilbert and Francis, do you want to come?"

Lovino scoffed and shook his head. "As if I'm ever getting into a car alone with you three." Antonio simply smiled and shrugged his shoulders, unlocking the door.

"Okay then! If you need me, just call my cell, okay? I'm pretty sure Francis mentioned something about putting my number in your phone when you weren't looking, but he jokes about stuff like that all the time." Antonio laughed as Lovino glared at him.

"Fucking French pervert..." The Italian muttered under his breath.

"Oh, and if you could, try not to call after one unless it's an emergency, that would be great. I'll be at lunch with Bella and I hate taking a call while I'm eating with someone." Antonio quickly stepped into the room and placed a hand on the door. "I'll see you later, Lovi~!"

As the door shut, Lovino thought about the Spaniard's last words.

_Lunch with Bella? What is he- Oh fuck! I forgot about that bitch! There's no way in Hell I'm going to let my-_

Lovino shook his head, trying to clear his head of the rest of that thought.

_My what? Stop thinking about these things, Lovino, you're going to drive yourself mad! You don't like Antonio! So what if he wants to go date some Belgian chick? He's not part of my fucking life, and therefore has no meaning to me! I'm not going to think about it for one more minute!_

The Italian nodded his head to himself and firmly walked a few rooms over to his brother's dorm. He raised his arm to knock before pausing and cursing silently under his breath.

"Fuck, why the Hell do I care so damn much?"

Lovino sighed and knocked loudly, waiting impatiently for his brother to open the door and distract him from his own troubling thoughts with his annoying chatter about cats and pasta.

_I'm not jealous, am I? What's there to be jealous over? It's not like I have any say in how he lives his life. Antonio's nothing to me, and I'm... I'm nothing to Antonio._

_..._

_Why the fuck do I want to be something more?_

* * *

**Translation(1): _O viešpatie_**

**Oh my God**

**Translation(2): _Вы ідыёцкія дурань_**

**You stupid fool**

**Translation(3): _Oh cazzo! Quello male come l'inferno! Merda!_**

**Oh fuck! That hurt like hell! Shit!**

**Ahhh, so that concludes this chapter! Wait, I planned this chapter out, I didn't write like half the stuff I wanted to, like explaining who wrote the letter and who left all the condoms and what Antonio said in the car and- *bitch slap* Shut up, MyChemPoison23! You're tired, go to sleep before you start calling Lovi 'that potty mouthed curl boy' and Antonio 'that guy with the crazy awesome butt' like you usually do at this time of night.**

**I hope you liked this chapter, I really really do! Please review if you can to let me know how I'm doing, I loves reading each and every one of them! :) Goodnight everyone, I love you all, and don't let the flying octopus named Rock get you! He's as evil as a lemon, and lemons are pretty evil (because they're lemons). I'm sorry, I'm tired, I'll show myself out... Ciao~**


	15. Chapter 15

_**HOLY FUCKING SHIT. I MISSED YOU**_**_ GUYS_.**** I had horrible writer's block, and then when I actually _did _try to write, my computer decided to delete my writing application and restrict my access to all of my word documents :/ But I'm back now! With terrible news! School is being a bitch lately, but I will try my hardest to upload on time! If you're actually reading this chapter, I just have to say... Thank you T.T Please, read, enjoy, and leave a comment yelling at me to upload faster T.T It really does help! It makes me realize how horrible I am for not writing, and that leads me to realizing my computer is a dick, but that's a story for another time!**

**Disclaimer: Day ?- _Shit, that was a close one._ Our troops are going to have to be a Hell of a lot better if we want to survive this war... We almost got wiped out by something as insignificant as a wrong turn and a late warning... We need to remind ourselves that, for the time being, I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters; nevertheless, I know we can make it one day! We just have to be very careful...**

* * *

Lovino pounded on the door once again, growing more and more frustrated by the second.

"Where the Hell is that damn-"

"Ah, _salut_, Lovino!"

Lovino scowled after turning his head.

"What the fuck do you want, pervert?"

Francis feigned hurt, bringing his hand up over his heart like he had been hit.

"_Moi? Un pervers? Qu'est que j'ai déjà fait qui allait inspirer votre accusation?_ (1)"

"Cut the French crap. Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with-" Lovino stopped his words short.

_That's enough talking... We don't want this French bastard thinking I actually care about what he and Antonio do... _

"I'm here because I forgot something important in my room and I figured I'd head over to Antonio's car with him." Francis shrugged and took a step closer to the Italian. He threw an arm around the small teen's shoulders before Lovino could react. "In fact, how about you come help me look for that _thing _in my room? Who knows, it might lead to some other, _more enjoyable_-"

The door in front of the two flew open, revealing a slightly out of breath and smiling Feliciano.

"Ve, sorry! I heard the knocks but-" he paused and looked confusedly at both teens before smiling again. "Ve, I didn't know you were such close friends with Francis, _fratello_!"

Lovino quickly shoved the French teen away from him and spat out his words. "I am not, nor will I ever be, 'close friends'with this bastard." Francis repeated his dramatic feign of offendedness from earlier.

"Tsk, what a shame, _mon ami_..." He turned and began to walk towards his own dorm room before tossing a few words over his shoulder at the glaring Italian. "I had some _friendly _advice about your little Spaniard problem~"

Lovino's face blushed red and he quickly rushed into his brother's dorm, slamming the door behind him.

"Ve? Spaniard problem? Was he talking about-?"

The flustered Italian gave his brother a light smack on the head before venturing further into the dorm, heading for Feliciano's room. "I don't know what the Hell you're talking about, _idiota_." He floundered for a change of topic. "Hey, where are your roommates?"

The bright eyed teen smiled. "Ludd and Kiku are at the dean's office because Kiku had a question, ve, but he was too nervous to ask it so Ludd took him, ve~ Isn't that so nice of him?"

Lovino crossed his arms and entered the room; he rolled his eyes at the mess before him. "Yeah, yeah, the potato bastard is just the fucking best. Now, would you mind explaining why your room looks like it got hit by a fucking tornado?"

Feliciano smiled even wider. "Ah, that's right! You don't know, ve!" The Italian began searching around the room once more, throwing blankets and crumpled pieces of paper all over the room. "There you are, Gino!"

Lovino tilted his head in confusion as he watched his brother begin to squirm his way back out from underneath the bed. "Gino? Who the hell is- Is that a fucking cat?!"

Feliciano nodded his head vehemently, clutching the loudly purring feline to his chest and looking up at the shocked teen standing above him. "Yup! This is Gino, ve~! This really nice person let us keep him and the school is okay with it and now we have a kitty!"

The darker haired brother narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the cat, kneeling down in front of his brother to get a better look at the purring ball of fur nestled against Feliciano.

"Are you sure this thing is safe? What if it has some weird ass cat disease or some shit like that? Why the Hell was this guy so eager to get rid of their cat anyway? It sounds like a fucking trap if you ask me."

The lighter haired brother laughed loudly, startling Gino a bit. "We used to have a bunch of cats back in Italy, remember? You were never suspicious of those kitties, ve~"

"Yeah, that's 'cuz they were never in this weird ass place..." Lovino muttered under his breath. Nevertheless, he allowed the cat to trot over to him and nestle itself in his lap. "Gino, eh? How are you going to take care of him? You don't have anything that a cat needs in this dump."

Feliciano smiled as he answered. "Ve, well Ludd, Kiku, and I were going to go to town to buy some kitty supplies!" He tilted his head as his eyes lit up. "Why don't you come with us, _fratello_?! It will be so much fun, ve~!"

_And spend the day with you and your weird ass friends?_

"No fucking thanks."

_... Then again, Antonio is going to be in town… I could go and make sure he's not sucking face or-_

"Aw, why not-" Feliciano began his protest, but he only managed to get a few words out before quickly being interrupted.

"Well if you're going to insist, then I guess I _could _go." Lovino rolled his eyes, the corner of his lips turning upwards slightly as he watched his brother jump up from the ground in excitement.

"Oh, really?! Yay! We'll get Gino some toys and then we can all walk around together and we can get lunch and then we can get ice cream and and and... It's going to be so much fun, Lovi! I-"

"Don't fucking call me that!" Lovi huffed, cheeks turning a faint red as he remembered a certain Spaniard calling him by the same name. Feliciano simply shrugged his shoulders and opened his arms for Gino when the cat was startled by the annoyed Italian's outburst.

"All right, _fratello_! Calm down, ve~ Let's go get Ludd and Kiku!"

Lovino nodded his head, standing up and heading out the door.

_Okay, agreeing to go to town may not have been the best idea... Eh, what're the odds that I'll run into that Spanish bastard anyway?_

* * *

"I don't think you should be-"

"Ve, lighten up, Ludd!" Feliciano interrupted the German teen before he could finish his warning. "I'm fine!"

Ludwig looked at the Italian, exasperated. "You're practically walking in the middle of the road, Feliciano! What if a car comes by?"

"I can see any oncoming cars just fine, Ludd! Tell him I'm fine, Lovino~!"

The annoyed teen just huffed and shifted the weight of his bags- all filled to the brim with cat toys- from one hand to the other. "I honestly don't give a fuck whether or not you get hit by a car, but I'd rather not have dad chewing my ass out for letting you die, so get on the damn sidewalk already."

Feliciano shrugged his shoulders and jumped over the short curb to walk beside Ludwig. "Thanks again for carrying the heavy stuff, Ludd! I don't think any of us could have carried that, ve~"

The German sighed and hefted the large cardboard box up higher in his arms. "_Why _I agreed to letting you by that cat this huge scratching post, I'll never know..." The Italian laughed and held onto the edge of Ludwig's jacket since his hand wasn't free.

"Ve, Gino will love it! Don't you think so, Kiku?"

The black haired teen nodded his head, smiling as he held two more bags in his hands filled with dry and wet food, along with a small litter box. "I'm sure he'll love them, Feliciano-kun. We'll probably need to pick up some more lint rollers at the store though... Gino's already shedding." Sheepishly grinning, Kiku gestured to the large amount of cat hairs clinging to his shirt.

"Ah, I knew I forgot something." Ludwig mused to himself, already wondering where the nearest convenience store was.

Lovino sighed and shifted the bags again. "Hey, when are we going to get some food? We were in that stupid store for nearly two hours! I'm starving."

"Ve, so am I!" Feliciano turned to face the other two. "What do you all want to eat?"

Both teens shrugged their shoulders.

"I'm fine with anything, really." Kiku stated.

"Same here. Feliciano, why don't you and Lovino pick a restaurant and get a table while Kiku and I go get the lint rollers?" Ludwig suggested.

"Sounds good to me! Come on, _fratello_! Let's go find somewhere to eat, ve~!" Feliciano took his brother's hand despite the latter's cry of protest and tugged him in the direction of the section of town where most of the restaurant were located. It took Lovino a few minutes to safely remove his hand from his brother's without spilling the contents of the bags in his hands.

"What the Hell was that for?!"

Feliciano giggled at his brother's outburst. "You said you were hungry, ve. I figured we should get to the restaurant as quickly as possible!"

Lovino huffed and readjusted the bags in his hands, moving them both to his left hand. "Yeah, but you didn't have to pull my arm out of its damn socket."

The bright eyed Italian tapped his finger on his lower lip as he looked at the street of possible dining places lined the sides of the road. "Ve, what should we have? There's burgers or Chinese food or pizza..."

"No, I had pizza last night. Let's just pick someplace already! It doesn't matter where we eat." Lovino spoke, looking along with his brother.

Feliciano began to mumble under his breath. "Hmmmm... I wonder if there are any pasta places around here... hmmm... pasta... Ve~!" He snapped his fingers and stopped short. Lovino nearly tripped himself trying to stop mid-step.

"The fuck is wrong with you?!"

"I just remembered!" He turned to his annoyed brother. "_Papà_ asked me who you were dating!"

Narrowing his eyes, the dark haired Italian tilted his head confusedly as he began to walk in step with his brother once more. "_Cosa_? I'm not dating anyone. Where would he get that idea?"

"He said he's the one he always sees you with? You were holding hands with him yesterday?" Feliciano thought for a moment while Lovino let the memory fill his mind once more.

_Oh fuck, he doesn't mean-_

Feliciano snapped his fingers again, smiling widely. "Ah, he must mean Antonio!"

Lovino groaned, bringing up his hand to rub his forehead. He didn't hear the muffled laugh in the background.

_Great, now I'm going to have to explain to Dad that I'm not-_

"I'll talk to _Papà _later and tell him! I'm sure he-" Feliciano's sentence was cut off short when his brother quickly smacked him on the back of the head.

"Like Hell you'll tell him!" Lovino shouted, glaring hard.

Innocently, the other teen tilted his head confusedly. "Why not?"

He shook his head, annoyed at how his brother didn't see the problem. "Because _I'm not dating him, idiota_."

Feliciano shrugged his shoulders as they passed a small fruit cart at the opening of an alleyway. "But you like him, so what's the difference?"

Lovino nearly choked on air as he kept walking. "Why the fuck would you think that?!"

"Because you like him?"

The slightly older teen narrowed his eyes and spat out his words. "NO, I DON'T! I NEVER DID, AND I NEVER WILL! WHEN WILL EVERYONE UNDERSTAND THAT _I DON'T FUCKING LIKE ANTONIO_!"

"Nooooooo-!"

Both brothers whipped their heads around.

"What the fuck was that?" Lovino questioned, staring at the nearly empty sidewalk. All that met his eyes was the small fruit cart and a blond haired man with a hat on faced away from them. He sighed before speaking again. "Also, what the fuck are you doing?"

Feliciano was clinging to his brother's side, trembling slightly. "You were screaming and then someone else was screaming and, and, and I got scared!" Lovino sighed once more and pried his brother off his side, handing him one of the bags.

"Don't start crying, alright? I didn't mean to yell, I'm just sick of people assuming things." He huffed. "Now, just take the damn bag and carry something for once in your life. I'm sure there's some pasta place around here, okay? Just, seriously. Don't start crying."

The younger Italian sniffed and nodded his head, taking the bag in his hand. He smiled weakly. "Sorry, _fratello_... But you really don't like Antonio? He's so nice!"

Sighing, Lovino ran a hand through his hair and looked at the fruit cart, not wanting to look his brother in the eyes. "Well, I just- It's barely been two fucking days, you know? I mean... I _guess_ I _kinda sorta maybe _like him, but still! What kind of difference does that make? None. Now, one more word out of you on this and I'll personally shove you out into the middle of the road, understand?" He glanced back at his brother, noticing tears still threatening to spill. "Ugh, listen, how about this? I'll let you pick where we eat, no objections."

Feliciano nodded his head swiftly, smiling. He took his brother's hand once more and ignored the Italian's curses, ready to pull him in the direction of the restaurants. He had already seen a store front that looked like it would probably serve pretty good pasta, and he wasted no time in voicing his choice of restaurant.

* * *

"-so I took him to the nurse's office and she said he'll be fine as long as he doesn't fall again." Antonio finished explaining his morning's events to his friends as they all ambled down the sidewalk with no particular purpose in mind.

"Awwww, that's so cute! You're already taking care of him!" Francis cooed, nudging his Spanish friend in the side and throwing him a wink. Gilbert nodded in agreement, smoothing down his spiky white hair.

Shaking his head, Antonio rolled his eyes. "Come on, guys. Just because I like him doesn't mean I'm in _love _with him or any-" He was cut short by the Prussian next to him shoving an arm against his chest to stop him.

"What-"

"Dude." Gilbert stared at Antonio.

"What? Gilbert, what are you-"

"Dude." Francis echoed, looking straight at Antonio as well. The Spaniard furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Guys, what are you-"

Gilbert spoke again.

"Dude."

"What?!" Antonio exasperatedly asked.

Francis's face broke into a wide smirk.

"You _totally_ love him."

Groaning, Antonio pushed Gilbert's arm away and continued walking. "I've known the guy for what, barely two days? Yeah, I like him a lot, but it's I wouldn't _necessarily _call it love-"

"You _looooove_ him!" The red eyed teen teased, a large smile plastered on his face.

"Two days, Gil!"

"Doesn't change the fact that you're in love~"

Antonio rolled his eyes again, a small smile on his lips from his friends' words.

"Seriously though, it's not love. I'd have to know him for a lot longer than this to develop those kinds of feelings. Besides, I don't even know if-" Antonio froze on the sidewalk in mid step. Gilbert and Francis stopped beside him, eying their friend worriedly.

"Antonio? Hello? Are you-"

"Is that Lovino?"

The Bad Touch Trio's eyes fixed onto the other side of the street at a group of teens heading the opposite way. One of them was walking alongside of the road before jumping the curb and joining the rest, smiling brightly.

"Ha, well would you look at that? It seems like you'll be able to see your little darling today anyhow~" Francis announced, moving to go towards the other group.

"Wait, Francis! We can't let him see me!" Antonio hurriedly grabbed the French teen's elbow.

"And why not?"

Sheepishly, the Spaniard let his arm drop down by his side. "Well, I know it's just a coincidence that we saw him here, but I don't want him to accuse me of stalking him or anything..."

Francis shrugged his shoulders. "Well what if we just observe where they are going and see if we can get close enough to see if Lovino's saying anything about you?"

Antonio narrowed his eyes, lips pursed in confusion. "So... You're proposing stalking him to see if he's accusing me of stalking him?"

"Eh? No, no, no. I prefer to call it 'admiring from afar'."

Letting out a sigh, the green eyed teen rubbed the back of his neck. "So... Stalking. That's just great."

"I've gotta agree with Francey pants over here, Antonio." Gilbert nodded his head and threw an arm around Francis's shoulders. "If you really want to know what Lovino's thinking, then this is your best bet."

The Spaniard hesitated, scratching the back of his head. Feliciano suddenly took off with Lovino in tow, and Antonio made up his mind.

"Alright, let's do this. I swear, you two better not do anything to-" He paused as Francis whipped out a hat and a pair of sunglasses seemingly from thin air. "Where did you get those?"

"Oh, these? I always carry them around in case I want to 'admire' someone and I don't want them to see me." He explained casually as he crossed the street to get closer to the quickly receding figures. Antonio shook his head once more before following, Gilbert right behind him.

"If we get arrested, Francis, I'm blaming everything on you and taking Gil to go get ice cream or something."

"Oh, stop worrying, Antonio! I've done this thousands of times. Besides, the cops owe me a favor... Unless, of course, they want those pictures getting out..." Smirking widely, Francis winked at his friend. "Just don't get too close to them and keep your face hidden. You'll be fine!"

After a few minutes, the three teens had established a far enough distance from the two Italian brothers that they wouldn't be readily seen but could still hear the conversation pretty much clearly.

"The fuck is wrong with you?!"

"I just remembered!" Feliciano turned towards his infuriated brother. "_Papà_ asked me who you were dating!"

"Wait, what?" Antonio panicked slightly. "He's dating someone?"

"Shush and listen." Francis waved a hand at the Spaniard, wanting him to keep his voice down.

"_Cosa_? I'm not dating anyone. Where would he get that idea?"

"He said he's the one he always sees you with? You were holding hands with him yesterday?"

"Who is he talking about-" A smile broke out on Gilbert's face.

"Gil? Who was it?"

Feliciano snapped his fingers again, smiling widely. "Ah, he must mean Antonio!"

Gilbert had to suppress his laughter at this, his hand only muffling his giggle so much. Francis hit his arm in an attempt to silence him.

"I'll talk to _Papà _later and tell him! I'm sure he-"

"Like Hell you'll tell him!" Lovino shouted, lightly smacking the back of his brother's head.

"Why not?"

"Because _I'm not dating him, idiota_."

"Not yet~" Gilbert sung under his breath.

Feliciano shrugged his shoulders as he and his brother passed a small fruit cart. "But you like him, so what's the difference?"

"Why the fuck would you think that?!"

The three friends had just reached the same cart next to the opening to a small alley.

"Because you like him?"

Antonio smiled brightly, anticipating the Italian's next words. "Of course my little Lovi likes me!"

"NO, I DON'T! I NEVER DID, AND I NEVER WILL! WHEN WILL EVERYONE UNDERSTAND THAT _I DON'T FUCKING LIKE ANTONIO_!"

"Nooooooo-!"

Gilbert quickly dragged his friend into the alleyway, covering the Spaniard's mouth with his hand to muffle his cries.

"Shut up, Antonio! You almost blew our cover!"

"But, but, but... My little Lovi doesn't like me!" Antonio lamented, throwing his head into his hands as he slid down the brick wall.

Gilbert sighed and crouched down in front of his friend. Managing a small smile, he took the Spaniard's hands away from his face and looked him in the eyes.

"Listen, Antonio... I know this is tough, but you've just got to take some deep breaths, okay? You can get through this."

The teen with the shining green eyes nodded his head, steadying his breath.

"Okay, now that you've calmed down a bit, we need to think of where to go from here."

Antonio nodded his head again, waiting for more words of wisdom from the albino.

"First and foremost, I'm thinking we head on over to Lewis. The one there has, like, thirty different flavors _plus _a sprinkle machine."

Confusion etched in his features, Antonio narrowed his eyes.

"Wait, what?"

"Cone Delight? The ice cream place over on Lewis street?" Gilbert stood up from his crouched position. "You were serious about the ice cream, right? I mean, Francis hasn't been arrested yet, but I'm pretty sure we both know that the most accurate part of that statement is the 'yet'."

Antonio sighed and stood up as well. "No, Gilbert. I've got lunch with Bella in half an hour and now I'm a bit put off that I was wrong. I was sure Lovino liked me..."

"There you two are!" Francis called out, finally spotting the two teens in the alley. "You know you probably could've just ducked behind that fruit cart?"

"Wait, you didn't hide?" Gilbert questioned.

Tapping his sunglasses and tipping his hat, Francis smiled. "I came prepared, _mon ami_. Now, if you had bothered to stick around to hear the rest of what Condom Boy had to say, you would've heard him say that he _does _like you, Antonio."

The Spaniard's eyes lit up with hope. "He did?!"

Francis nodded his head. "Well, more like he 'kinda sorta maybe' likes you, but it's obvious he's got it bad."

"That's better than nothing!" Antonio was smiling madly now.

"Psht, you totally love him."

"Two days, Gilbert!"

Ignoring the last comment, the Prussian tilted his head in thought. "Hmmm, now we just have to think of a way to make him tell you that he likes you."

Sighing, the Spaniard shuffled his feet. "If I just outright tell him, he won't believe me. I'm pretty sure about that by now."

"So, all we have to do is make him jealous then!" The albino suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

Francis interjected at this point. "You know, Feliciano mentioned where they were going next." He waited until both his friends' eyes were on him before he continued. "Lovino let him pick where they were going to have lunch, and guess where he chose?" Pausing a moment for dramatic effect, a devious grin spreading across his face. "_La Bella Casa._"

Antonio smiled as well, a plan forming in his head. "Ah, is that right? Well then, I think I know just the person to help me get my little Lovi to like me~"

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go make an Italian jealous!" Francis declared, pulling his friends out onto the sidewalk.

"This plan sounds awesome and all; I mean, I did come up with it." Gilbert boasted. "But we better get some fucking ice cream after this."

* * *

**Translation(1): _Moi? Un pervers? Qu'est que j'ai déjà fait qui allait inspirer votre accusation?_**

**Me? A pervert? What have I ever done that would inspire such an accusation?**

**So, it has been done. I'm not super proud of this chapter (nor is my editor), but I really wanted to get it out there and I just... I am just not as awesome as I would like to be :/ Anywho, I hope you all found something to like in here, and I thank you a thousand times over for reading! Review if you can to tell me how you're liking/hating the story, and don't be afraid to PM me if you ever want to discuss something or if you just have a story to recommend! **

**Ciao, my lovelies!**


End file.
